Life's Challenges
by CocoLab
Summary: Karen Darby lives in Jasper, Nevada with her cousin Jack and her aunt. Her normal, boring life is changed when she is involved in a intergalactic war that goes back centuries. Ratchet/OC
1. Darkness Rising

Yes another story, this story, 'Tender Care' and 'Arts and Crafts' are what I will be working on mainly yes I know three may be to much but if I get writers block on one of them, at least I can work on the other two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OC.

:3 this will be going through season 1, like 'Tender Care.'

This is not connected to 'I Was Human Once'

And my OC will turn Cybertronian later on, you can't change my mind.

Enjoy.

* * *

**I**

Darkness Rising.

* * *

I was bored out of my mind as I sat at home, well, it's not really my home, it's my Aunt's

I live with my Aunt June and her son Jack Darby, my cousin.

I better introduce myself then.

Name's Karen Darby, I'm seventeen. I run my fingers through my chocolate brown hair as green eyes stare at the ceiling of my room. I sat up and scowled.

That's it! I'm visiting my cousin at KO burger. I swing my legs and grab my black converse shoes as I was wearing camo pants and white tank top which goes just above the hips.

I grab the hair band so I can put it up in a ponytail as I leave the room. I grab my keys in case my aunt is not home before I do. I go down the stairs and right in front of the front door. I open the door and step out, closing it behind me as I lock the door.

**-Outside KO Burger-**

it didn't take long as I took my bike, I parked it in the spot where most bikes are, something caught my attention.

It was a blue motorcycle. I look around and walk over to inspect it. I nod in approval and cross my arms, I was so busy looking at it I didn't even hear Jack exit and on his phone.

"Hello beautiful." Jack said as I jump.

"Sorry Karen." He then said.

I nod. "Just give me a warning next time."

"Where have you been all my life?" He asks as he trails his fingers on the seat as I shook my head.

"It may take a few KO paychecks, but I'm gonna own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Someone asks as two girls laugh at his action.

I narrow my eyes.

"My motorcycle? No, I mean...yes it's mine, but no I'm not talking to...Well to but I am." Jack stutters in embarrassment.

I slap a hand to my forehead.

"How are things, Sierra?" He asks.

"You _know_ my name?" Sierra asks in surprise.

"We're in homeroom together, I'm Jack, Jack Darby."

I shielded my eyes from a bright light, the three girls ran away screaming in fear, two purple-black cars shone their headlights at us. I heard Jack yell in fear as the motorcycle revved it's engine and does a wheelie then stood.

That was my cue to hop on which I didn't hesitate.

"Don't let go!" A feminine voice demands.

Wait, when do motorcycle talk?

We rounded to an abandoned alleyway as Jack got off a little shaken.

"What are you?" He asks in fear as I still sat on the motorcycle.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I will hunt you down." The motorcycle growled. Jack nodded and rounded the corner, I was about to get off but the cars spotted us. I got off and picked up a brick.

What I did was stupid, I tossed the brick, hitting the windscreen as it cracks on impact, the vehicle swerves slightly, that is when I fled.

"Wait up!" I call to my cousin.

I caught up as we continued to run.

"I don't know her" Jack yelled to the vehicle.

"Me or the motorcycle?" I ask.

"The motorcycle."

I watched the same motorcycle land on the bonnet, that is when Jack noticed the cracked windscreen.

"What happened to that vehicle?" He asks.

"Erm...I threw a brick." I mutter as I rub the back of my head.

"You did WHAT!"

"Hop on!" She demanded as Jack got on and I got onto the back.

"A friend of yours?" She asks me as her mirror was facing me.

"Family actually."

"What you did was stupid!" Jack growls.

"Did you honestly think I was gonna stand there!?" I shot back.

"That took some courage." the motorcycle said as the mirror was facing me again.

I smirk. "Thanks, name's Karen by the way."

"Arcee." She replied proudly.

Our introduction was cut short as the vehicles caught up and were shooing at us.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asks franticly as I shook my head.

"There's no us kid, and they aren't guys." Arcee said flatly.

"So...Are they robots?" I ask.

"Kind of." She replied.

I tilt my head as a yellow Camaro appears out of nowhere and knocks the vehicles.

"A friend of yours?" I ask the same question Arcee asked me.

"Family." came the reply.

The Camaro was now in front of the two vehicles and smashed one away, I was silently thanking that nobody was on the freeway with us.

Jack screamed and I was about to ask why until this gap appeared. I grin and Jack saw my grin in the mirror.

"Your insane!" He exclaims as I shrug.

"Aw come on Jack! Where's the thrill in you?" I said in glee.

We jumped the gap and Arcee landed gracefully. Jack and I hop off.

"Whoa."

I perk up and turn to face a young boy with glasses who dropped his remote for his toy car in shock.

"You have no idea." Jack breathes.

The two vehicles came down the hill as they mid-transform. I saw the cracked windscreen and I sneer. Arcee transforms and I gasp and look on in awe.

"This ends here cons." She hissed as she ran to them, jumped in the air and kicked one down, she then kicked the one with the cracked windscreen in the face.

"What are they?" The boy asks.

"talking cars that can turn into robots or the other way round." Jack said.

"Other way round." I said.

I used to play with toy robots when I was young but this is intense. Arcee continued to kick then and they began to shoot, she flipped backwards while dodging the shots, one shot hit her in the chest and she fell. I gasp as Jack and the other boy stared in shock.

I thought hope was lost until the Camaro appeared and transformed, punching on in the face. Arcee stood up and held her head, groaning.

I winch as the toy car got stepped on.

"**Sorry." **The yellow robot said as he looks at me, I'm shocked I can understand him.

"Ain't mine." I said as I jab my thumb to the young boy. "It's his."

"No problem." the boy said.

I watch one of the robot charge it's guns up.

"MOVE IT!" I scream, but my warning came too late as the gun fired and hit the robot in the chest, sending him flying.

The one who fired puts his foot on the head, the yellow robot turns, only to have a gun into the face charging up.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The boy shouts.

They turn to face us as their visors glint in the sun.

"Please." He whispers as Jack walks over and puts his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Bad call." He said

"That crack suits you!" I yell to the one with the cracked windscreen, it visor glared in the sun and I sneer.

We made a run for it as it began to chase us, we entered the sewer pipe as it followed. It was about to reach us but got dragged, glances were exchanged as the yellow one looked at us.

"**Hello, being here is not a good time." **He told us.

The boy and I nod. "Thanks." We said at the same time.

"**No problem!" **He chirps and walks off.

"Don't look back." Jack said with seriousness in his voice as I roll my eyes.

"What did we see?" The boy asks.

"No idea." I said.

"And I do not want to find out." Jack said as I glance to my cousin.

We got back to civilization, but I got one question on my mind.

"What's your name?" I ask the boy.

"Rafael, but you can call me Raf." The boy introduced.

"Name's Karen Darby, and this." I said as I jab my thumb to a scowling Jack. "Is my cousin Jack Darby."

We introduced and went our separate ways.

"We better get our bikes." I told Jack.

He nods and we head to the direction of KO burger.

**-Autobot Base,Location:Classified-**

"...And the cons would've been scrap if I wasn't distracted by a human." Arcee finishes as she crosses her arms.

"Human?" Optimus said as that word got his attention.

Bumblebee beeped held two fingers, beeped again and held one.

"Two boys and a girl." Optimus murmurs.

"I guess the third one caught us in action, I don't know, was busy at the time." Arcee said defensive.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus began. "My request is that you bring them here after their school day tomorrow, so that I may speak with them about this matter."

Both Arcee and Bumblebee nod.

**-Next Day-**

I exit the school as it ends for the day. I grin and look around, that is when I spot Miko Nakadai sitting onto the wall, drawing an image. I allow a glint to escape and silently walk over.

"Boo!" I said as I put my hands on her shoulders.

She squeals from fright and almost fell off but she managed to gain her balance, she turns around and glares at me.

"Karen!" She growls as I sneer.

We glared at each other, out of the corner of my eye I spot the yellow vehicle. I stood up straight and pointed a finger at her.

"I will deal with you another time!" I announced as I jog to where my cousin and Raf are.

"Not again." Jack groans.

"**Hello again! Can you and the boy get in please."**

"He wants us to get in?" Jack asks in surprise.

"No, just me and Karen." Raf explains.

"How do you know?" Jack asks in shock.

"He told us to." I said as I cross my arms.

"Your ride is over there." Raf said as I jab my thumb over to Arcee.

"I don't think-" Jack began.

"How's it going." Raf said as he got into the passenger seat.

"Raf!" Jack said in alarm.

"Have fun." I giggle as Jack glared at me, I got into the driver seat and the doors close, and when I meant close I meant lower down, which is awesome!

"**I never got your names." **

"Name is Karen." I said.

"Rafael but call me Raf if you want."

"**My name is Bumblebee." **

How fitting.

We were in the desert as my cousin was not far behind, I noticed we were driving towards the cliff. I flinch for impact, but nothing came. I open my eyes as the cliff face opens.

We enter metal road and I look ahead in awe, there was a green robot and a white and red one.

"Cool." Raf breathes as he and I get out.

I look around and cross my arms.

"I thought there was three?" The white and red one asks in surprise.

Eh? I yelp as something hit me and whatever hit me and I went tumbling to the ground.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said.

"I'm Raf." The youngest introduced.

"And I'm Miko." Came another voice as my eyes widen.

"Miko!" I grunt "Get off!"

She got off me and went to the green robot as I sat on my knees.

"Who are you?" She asks him.

"Bulkhead." Came the startled reply, it suits him, like Bumblebee. Miko gasps.

"Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" She asks as I slap a hand to my forehead, she turned around and glared at me.

"Ignore her!" I said and stood up.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asks innocently as I hear the white and red one scoff.

"Ugh, puh-leez." he said as I scowl.

"Watch it pal!" I hiss.

He glared at me and I glared back.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." The last on to arrive explains, I really need to learn the white and red one name and the red and blue one.

"Why are you here?" Jack asks.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Came the explanation.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee joins.

"Yeah." Jack growls as he glares at me as I look away. "Which _she _threw a brick at!"

I whistle innocently and didn't look at my cousin.

"It was a good throw." Arcee said as she looks at me. "The windscreen cracked."

I look to my cousin and coughed. "Moving on."

"Why are they here?" My cousin then asks.

"He has a point." I add.

"A fair question Jack, Karen." He said as he got onto one knee. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

I can understand he knows my name because Arcee could have told him, but I find it odd he knows Jack's name as I never mentioned it...Did I?

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asks.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along one whom I consider a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And thus that Megatron lost his way." the red and blue one explains as his tone goes sad for the last part.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko asks in boredom as she twirls some hair in her fingers.

There has been some days where I have fought the urge to give her a good whack at the back of the head, this time I didn't resist.

"What was that for!?" She growls.

"For being so rude!" I snap.

The white and red one approved of my action, the red and blue one frowned but I could see slight amusement.

I turn to face them and gave a apologetic look. "Sorry about her." I said as Miko glared at me.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asks.

"Megatron has not been or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." the leader (I assume.) said grimly.

Jack and I exchange glances. Miko was still sulking. I turn to face her and she stuck her tongue out.

"Aw real mature Miko." I said.

She said nothing and I turn to face them, things have gotten interesting, but I gotta wonder, what will life throw at us now? And fate.

**OO-oo**

Done, hope it was alright.

:3 I will explain why Karen is living with Jack later on.

See you for now.

Please review, thanks.


	2. Grumpy Guardian

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I only own Karen.

* * *

**II **

Grumpy Guardian.

**OO-oo **

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that, of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." the leader explains.

They made some sort of circle around us, the white and red mech's back was facing us as he was on a computer with a green screen.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911, can we go now?" Jack said.

"WHAT!" I shriek and glared at my cousin as Miko was also glaring at him.

"Are you insane,I'm living a dream here in Botswana. And I will not allow you or anyone else shatter it." Miko growls as she looks at me. "isn't that right Karen!"

I smirk. "You got that right."

"It is best you four remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemies intention."

"Optimus." The one facing away from us spoke. "With all due respect the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack and I said at the same time, how offending.

They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot they will go, squish!" to prove his point, he stomped a foot towards us, how rude.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said as he gestures to us, yeah you tell him!

This alarm goes off as the two bots look in different directions. Ratchet walks up to the computer and types into the machine.

"What is that?" Jack asks in a panic.

"**Proximity sensor." **Bumblebee explains. Jack and Miko looked stumped of what he said, I guess it's just me and Raf who can understand him.

"Proximity sensor." Raf began.

"Someone's at top." I finish.

"It's agent Fowler." Ratchet growls as a small screen shows a man approaching from the roof.

"I thought we're the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack asks confused.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated lesion to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are...Issues." Optimus explains as he looks at us. "It may be best you do not meet him at this time."

We went to hide over to a wall near some steps, I heard a door open.

"Seven wreaks, thirty-four fender-benders, a three hour traffic jam! And a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car!" This Fowler said.

Jack and I peek around the corner for a few seconds then pulled back. Miko and I exchange glances.

"Anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime!" I flinch, damn that must hurt.

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler." Optimus assured the agent.

"They're back aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon." Fowler said firmly, gee, did he forget to have his coffee this morning?

"Hear me agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only, defence against the Decepticon threat." yeah! You tell him big guy.

"Says you!" Fowler scoffs.

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that free way? Team Prime knows how to use force." Bulkhead spoke up grabbing a item. "And how much to use." he said as he crushes the item.

But there was nobody on the freeway when Jack and I were on it.

"Bulkhead! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yells as I bit back a giggle.

"Enough!" Prime orders as he looks at them then to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualties Agent Fowler, but I however can not."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, under the radar! Fowler warns as he goes to the elevator and turns to face the mech. "Or I will."

We came out of hiding as the elevator closes.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Bulkhead said as he looks at me for that part. I shrug.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus said as he was also looking at me.

I scowl at their gaze. Optimus picks me up and puts me on the platform near the computer. The computer started beeping and Ratchet looked at it as his eyes widen.

"Blasted earth tech!" Ratchet growls. "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asks as she was also lifted on the platform and she stood next to me.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asks as he ignored her.

"It isn't, another bug, the system chocked full of them." Ratchet retorted.

"If there is any chance Cliff is alive." Arcee said with hope in her tone.

"Fingers crossed." I said as I held up my crossed fingers, she smiled at me.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay, we may need it." Optimus orders as this face mask appears, now that is wicked!

"Hey!" Miko exclaims as Prime looked at her "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus replies.

"Awww!" Miko pouts.

"Ugh." Ratchet grunts.

Ah, can you feel the love?

Sarcasm my dear friends.

The wall in front of us lit up with green and blue and some white, it was pretty. I looked at it in awe.

"Autobots! Roll out." Optimus orders as he and the others transform then drive to the light.

"What, just happened?" Jack asks in amazement as it shuts off.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet answers the question as I rub my head.

"What's a ground bridge." Raf asks as Ratchet looks at him.

"A scale down version of the space bridge technology." He replied.

"Gee, you make it sound like it is the obvious thing in the world." I said as he gazed to me.

"Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

"So your stuck here, on earth." Jack said as he came to a conclusion.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet explains.

"Whoa! So does it work for humans?" Raf asks.

"Naturally." Ratchet said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Show off." I said as he glared at me, I glared back.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asks, sounding hopeful.

Within moments." Ratchet said, leaning in close to Miko "In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko teased as she leaned in close herself. He stood up in surprise. I sniggered.

"Nice!" I said as we give each other a high five, she went down to the ground floor.

"What does this do?" Miko asks.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet said as he turned his attention to the computer.

"Don't touch that either." He suddenly said without looking at her.

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asks as he stood next to Miko. Ratchet looked at him. I looked to the computer to see a error box pop up.

How come you guys are using human computers." Raf asks, he has a point.

"It certainly wasn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited, this former missile silo. I make modification as I see fit." Ratchet said as he looked to the computer, more error boxes kept on popping up.

"I can help with that." Raf said as he takes his laptop out.

"Oh really?" Ratchet asks in sarcasm "You do know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." He chuckled as Raf typed on the computer. I peeked over his shoulder and was stunned he can do all this.

"Now try." Raf said as Ratchet pushes a button, the boxes went and we gawked at him.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back!" Optimus suddenly ordered. "Use the arrival coordinates, NOW!"

Ratchet pulled the leaver as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee sped through. Optimus was not far behind as this blue light followed.

I gasp as he transforms and Ratchet shuts off the ground bridge in time.

"Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet said.

I looked to Arcee as she looked down the floor sadly, it clicked and I gave her a sympathetic look. Miko found this the perfect opportunity to run up to the railing and shoot some questions.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come next time?" Miko asks in excitement.

Arcee shot Miko a glare. Jack was starting to walk to the railing.

"Look..." She began, I found this to be the perfect moment to whack her again, but a little harder, then I pulled on her low ponytail. Ratchet once again approved of my actions and Optimus was amused yet again.

"Shut your mouth Miko! Can't you see Arcee is upset!" I growl as said femme smiles at me. I smile back.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asks.

"Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war..." Arcee said then trailed off to use a crate as support.

"**Are you ok?" **Bumblebee asks.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." she said as she waves her hand.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko questions.

"Robots, who can get injured." Jack adds on.

"Robots with emotion." Raf pipes up as he walk to stand between Jack and Miko

"Robots who can die." I whisper in sorrow. Optimus must have heard me as he was looking at me with sympathy.

Ratchet walked over and began to scan her with a blue light, it went red when it scanned on her hand, he continued scanning until it would go red on the hand. Ratchet grunts and grabs her hand gently.

"What is this?" Ratchet asks as he holds the hand up. I could see some purple goo.

"I dunno, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Arcee replies as Ratchet brings the hand close, he got a knife and scrapped the purple goo.

"Go and take a decontamination bath, now." Ratchet said as Bumblebee guides Arcee down the hall. Ratchet walks off with the purple stuff. I look to my phone and was alarmed to see no bars.

Jack must be doing the same thing. "I hate to bug, no bars." he said as we held up our phone to Optimus.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus explains.

"Yeah, well, if I don't call my Mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack explains.

"Crap!" I grumble "Aunt June is so gonna kill us."

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asks as he leans in to us.

"Um...Curfew." Jack said as he rubs the back of his head "It's after 10pm."

"I better get home, too. I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"Earth customs I have not considered. But the issue of your safety remains." Optimus said as he stands up straight.

"Bulkhead you will accompany Miko home." He said as the green mech approaches.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko said in glee.

"And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus told Bulkhead.

"Curb side duty, got it." Bulkhead said.

"Aww!" Miko pouts.

I chuckle as Bulkhead transforms. Miko glanced at me and smirks as she climbs into the vehicle.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus said as Bumblebee nods, he also transforms and Raf climbs into the Camaro. Miko and Bulkhead already left.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy." He said dismissing Optimus.

Arcee came from the chamber as we exchange glances, like Miko and Bulkhead. Bumblebee and Raf already left.

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack." Optimus said to the female as Jack rubs the back of his head in nervousness.

The chances of Optimus being my guardian is slim as he is the Autobot leader, that means...Oh no! No, no, no! That leaves me with...

"Still dizzy." Arcee muttered not liking her new role, I mean seriously, she's got Jack.

"Your fine, says your physician." Ratchet said as he waves his arm.

Arcee sighs and transforms. Jack gets on and they begin to drive off, gee Jack, your so kind for giving me sympathy.

"See you at home." Jack called as they leave base.

Thanks Jack, thanks a lot, some cousin you are.

"Ratchet."

Oh god no! The medic turns to face him.

"You will accompany Karen home."

Crap.

"You did that on purpose!" I cried as he looked at me, a glint escaped his optics.

"B-but Optimus I-" Ratchet began but Optimus held a hand up to shut him, well it worked.

"Ratchet, that wasn't a request! That was an order!" Optimus sternly told him.

Ratchet sighs and transforms. I growl and walk over to get into the passenger seat, as soon as I sat down, the seatbelt snaked around me.

"I don't like it either, but life's a bitch." I said as we drove off.

I got a grunt as a reply as we exit the base and into the desert. My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello." I said

"_Karen Darby! Where are you!" _Aunt June demanded down the phone and I winch.

"Ah! Well...I...I lost track of time! I was at a friends house and I completely lost time!" I blurted out.

There was a sigh on the other side. _"I'm sorry Karen, it's just I promised your father-"_

"I know." I murmur. "I shouldn't be too long."

"_Alright, have you seen Jack?"_

"He also lost track of time, he was with me most of the time." I explain.

"_Alright, see you soon." _

She hangs up and I sigh and also hang up. I slump into the seats. I didn't get a question off Ratchet, not like I wanted one in the first place.

We enter the town and I told the directions which Ratchet followed, we enter the neighbourhood and he comes to a stop not near the house so nobody would get suspicious.

"I will be opposite the home tomorrow." Ratchet told me. "It will be early, be ready."

I roll my eyes, "Dude, I wake up at 6am, be here at half past six."

"Fine."

I blink as a compartment pops out and it looks like some ear piece, small enough to fit in my ear.

"This is a com link, it's what the Autobots use to communicate, I modified it so the Decepticons won't be able to track you." Ratchet explains.

I nod and take the pieces. I exit the vehicle and walk down the street. Ratchet drives off and I shake my head. I got nearer the house. Jack and Arcee just arrived. I put the com link into my ear.

"How did you beat us?!" Jack asks in disbelief.

I shrug. "I must be special." I said.

Right on cue. Aunt June came out, glaring at Jack as we exchange glances.

"Where did you get that motorcycle?!" She demanded.

"I'll take it in the garage so you two can discuss about it." I said as I walked to the garage, taking Arcee with me.

:_How kind of you._: Arcee spoke through the com link.

Huh, I guess it works. We enter the garage and I close it behind me.

:_What can I say_: I reply.

:_Ratchet gave you the com link?_: She asks.

:_Yup._:

Nothing else was said and I enter the house through the door in the garage. I peek through the living room's window to see Jack and aunt June were still arguing about Arcee. I shook my head and went upstairs, today's events still sinking in.

I reach the top of the stairs and head to my bedroom to get changed for the night. I change into a white t-shirt and grey pyjama shorts with orange stripes.

I look out the window and was surprised to see Ratchet drove by, I guess he wanted to make sure I enter the house safely. I shook my head and went over to my desk and sat at it as I went on my laptop, time to check Facebook then chat to Miko on MSN to kill time, I could do some homework, but it's not in until next week, eh, I will do it tomorrow.

**-Normal POV- **

Ratchet took his time returning to base as he began to ponder.

He was not too keen on the idea of being a guardian to a mere human, not his cup of energon, he growls softly and began to think once again.

She was quiet during their journey, and she listens well, so that might not be so bad, but it could have been worse, he could have been Miko's guardian and the medic growls at the thought, now that he thinks about it, he rather be Karen's guardian than Miko's.

But he has noticed she was not afraid, it amused him when Arcee said that she shattered a windscreen on impact with a brick, and there was no hint of the expression to show she regretted it. But the medic had to wonder.

Where was her parents? Did she even have any? That is some questions only she can answer, if she tells him that is. The medic was pondering so much he didn't notice he had exit Nevada and into the desert. Ratchet growls softly.

The Decepticon who Karen hit must have reported the incident by now, if not, possibly soon.

She may just spark Starscream's interest that a mere human was not afraid or worse...Megatron's. Ratchet growls and snaps himself out of his trance. He doesn't know why, but the medic has this urge to protect the human femme. Ratchet mentally slaps himself, he can't afford to go soft on a mere human, after all, she's just a human, nobody special.

Ratchet speeds up quickly to head back to base, the cliff face opens and the medic enters, he transforms and looks to the ground where Karen was standing not too long ago.

Optimus looks to his medic in confusion as he stared at the ground where the human once stood.

"All you alright?" He asks the medic.

Ratchet snaps out of his trance and turns to face the Autobot leader.

"I'm fine." the medic grunts.

He walks off and Optimus merely was confused as he watches his medic walk down the hallway.

**-Nemesis,Location:Unknown- **

Megatron sneered, it felt great to be back in charge after a long journey from Earth, it amazed him Starscream even gathered enough energon for his return. Soundwave, the Decepticon warlord's communicate specialist and loyal soldier stood not far from the leader as he waited for orders.

Not far was Starscream, second in command to the Decepticon army was scowling as he has his arms crossed.

The large door on the other side of the command room hisses open and the same con which Karen cracked the windscreen with a brick enters, windscreen still cracked.

"What the pit happened to you?" Starscream asks.

The con got more closer, but not too close to provoke the ex-gladiator.

He eventually found the courage to speak. "A human did it."

"You allowed a human to touch you!" Megatron bellowed to the flinching mech, everyone in the room also flinches, well, except Soundwave who simply stood there.

"She didn't touch me, more like threw a brick." The con replied, terrified out of his circuits.

"You mean to tell me." Megatron hissed to the trembling mech. "A human femme did _this_ to you." He points a digit to the windscreen.

The mech nods fearfully. Megatron looked to Soundwave for answers, surely the communication specialist recorded some of the conversation.

"_What happened to that vehicle?" _A male voice spoke.

"_Erm...I threw a brick." _A female voice said nervously.

"_You did WHAT!"_

Megatron taps a digit to his chin as he began to ponder, a human? That wasn't afraid?

"_What you did was stupid!" _The male in the conversation snaps as the conversation was not fully recorded, only bits.

"_Did you honestly think I was gonna stand there!?" _ The female shot as she argued back.

"Did you get the femme's name?" The ex-gladiator asks.

"No my lord." The con replies.

Megatron allowed a curse to escape under his breath, of course Soundwave was not done with recording the conversation.

"_That crack suits you!" _The female yells then followed by a sneer.

Soundwave ended the transmission as he did not record anymore, there was no more to record anyway. Megatron offered the communication specialist a glance then turned his attention to the con in front of him.

"Do you have any description about the female?"

The con pondered then nodded slightly. "Brown 'hair' as the humans call it, green optics and she was with that Autobot femme."

Megatron smirks, so she _does_ know the Autobots, but how long has she known them?

"Your dismissed." the warlord told the mech as he bowed, the Decepticon leader turns around to face the many screens. "And for Primus sake, get that windscreen fixed."

The con merely nods and turns around to exit, relieved he didn't get his aft kicked. Starscream scowled and shook his helm, disgusted and embarrassed that a Decepticon was damaged by a mere human and humans are not that strong to begin with.

This human femme must be either brave, stupid or both and the seeker chooses option C, not even a youngling is stupid enough to go up against a Decepticon and yet humans are so much smaller than a youngling and sparkling combined, what was running through that female's CPU to do a fraggin stupid stunt like that? The seeker didn't want to express his opinion, saving him getting an aft kicking.

But Megatron seems interested, if it was an Autobot the mech would shrug it off and sent the mech away to get fixed and continue his duty until he comes off shift. Soundwave walks to the computer, hoping to get any information about the human femme.

The ex-gladiator found it hard to believe a human did that kind of damage, they're so small that they would get squashed under his pede or run away in fear at the sight of him. There is only one way to see if this human has no fear and that is to see it for yourself.

If this human is brave, how strong would she be during torture? How loyal is she to the Autobots? And mainly, could she survive mentally? Or even have the willpower to.

Megatron delights in his victims screaming, begging for mercy or crack and give him useful information, it happened on Cybertron before the planet went dark from centuries of war, death and battle, if a Cybertronian cracked, a human should do so easily.

That could happen, unless this female is extremely stubborn, but it wouldn't hurt to verbally threaten a human, it happens mostly on this planet anyway as he has witnessed several times during for some search for energon or watching some clips from human films which he merely sneers at.

But surely it wouldn't hurt to talk to a human femme without the verbal threat, all it takes is some flattering and sweet talk, it happened on Cybertron with the femmes, even before the war broke out. Megatron rolls his optics at that, femmes are alike, human and Cybertronian.

Soundwave was not having much luck without a name, if he had a name, yes he can get up some information about her, but without a name, he's fragged.

Megatron scowls, he needs a name! Her first name would do, even a surname would be nice, but the chances of that happening are slim, no Autobot would dare give a name to him.

The warlord grunts and hopes she would 'Accidentally' appear on the battlefield while he's in the area, then he can see how brave she is.

**-Karen's POV- **

Times sure does go when your chatting on MSN to a friend. Miko had to go as her host parents kicked her off. I sigh and switch my laptop off and stretch, there was a knock on the door and I turn on my office chair.

"Come in." I said.

Jack enters the room and I grin. "Sup." I said.

"How did you get Ratchet as a guardian?" He asks in amusement as I grunt.

"I guess lady luck was not on my side today." I reply as I stretch.

Jack merely smiles at me as I shook my head and returned the smile.

He left my room without a word and I got up from my chair and looked out the window.

So much has changed within a few hours, we've gotten caught in a intergalactic war which spans back centuries. I frown and turn around.

All I need is a nice cup of tea, I go to my door and exit out the room to head downstairs.

After my tea, read some of my book and get to the next chapter then go to bed.

* * *

Done! Hope it was alright, as you saw, I added the Decepticons into the mix, through their POV even though it was third.

I went over 4,000 words! O_O, that is a new record to me, :D you thought the little incident between Karen and the Decepticon wouldn't be mentioned did you? Nope :), I felt like adding that scene, hope it was alright, gotta even it out at times.

As you saw, I used some Cybertronian words

Not to worry. Ratchet won't go soft on Karen, not for a while anyway ;D, gotta keep his grumpy personality.

Anyway, thanks for reading, sorry the chapter is long.

Review please, thank you.


	3. Activity

Disclaimer- I only own Karen.

Karen: Damn right!

CocoLab: Silence!

Karen: *Glares*

* * *

**III **

Activity.

* * *

I woke up and stir, then sat up and rubbed my eyes. I look to my alarm clock as it read five to six, huh, I normally wake up at six O clock sharp. I fling the covers off and grab my clothes and my flare gun and the flare, don't ask where I got a flare gun from, head out my room to go for a shower.

After I had the shower, dried my hair with a blow dryer and then got changed then did my teeth.

After I did all that I went downstairs to make myself a cup of tea and put some crumpets in the toaster, I got the butter and jam from the fridge, my crumpets were done eventually and I sat at the table with my food on a small plate.

That's how you make breakfast folks, well, my breakfast as most people would have cereal or porridge. I ate my crumpets that had some butter on and delicious raspberry jam.

I sip my tea, I almost forgot about the giant alien robots...almost. I grab my small bag which goes over your shoulder, like a messenger bag but handbag size and stuff my flare gun in it, good thing it isn't loaded, I also put my mobile phone , wallet and the flare in the bag. I close the bag and finish off my crumpets and lastly my tea. I grab a piece of paper and write down a message so aunt June won't worry like the last time she did. I nod in satisfaction and head to the door. I use my key to unlock the door and close it behind me. Then locked it.

I turn around as a familiar ambulance sat on the opposite side of the road. I check my watch, half past already? Gee, time sure does fly.

I look then cross the road as the passenger door opens and I climb in, the seatbelt snaked around me and the door closed and we left the curb.

Nothing was said as we drove to base, I twirl some hair with my fingers.

"When we get to base, I will be studying the substance I received the other day and I don't want any hassle off you." Ratchet said, well more like ordered.

I shrug. "Whatever you say doc."

He growled and I shrug again as we leave the neighbourhood. I looked out the window as we pass the school and leave Jasper, Nevada and into the desert. I rub a finger on the door and I swear the ambulance shuddered. I blink and move my finger.

The cliff face opens and Ratchet drives in, he came to a stop and the seatbelt came off and I hop out, with my bag around my shoulder, the medic transformed and walked over to the computer. I spot a metal pole and pick it up and started to swing it like a baseball bat.

Out the corner of my eye I spot the broken equipment which Bulkhead broke the other day, I saw some purple substance, the same one which was on Arcee's hand, did Ratchet drop some? I got curious and walked over.

Probably one of the biggest and stupid mistakes I ever did.

I watch the parts adsorb the purple stuff and it shift and moves and the parts come together to become some kind of spider like thing with a blade. My eyes widen and I take a few steps back.

"R-Ratchet." I stammer but he hushed me by holding his metal hand up.

"Not now Karen." He said.

I watch the spider's eye scan the room until it looked at me. I gripped the metal pole and all off a sudden it came charging at me. I squeal and move, it pounced and I knocked it down with the metal pole.

"Die you little shit!" I snarl.

I flinch as the blade scratched me on the cheek on my left side during it's trip to the ground, it got back up. I growl and whack it again and send it flying to the a crate as it collided. Ratchet turned around, glared at me and was about to tell me to shut it, but his expression turned into shock as he saw the cut on my left cheek.

"By the Allspark, what is going on?" My guardian asks, I saw something in his eyes...it looked like...Concern, I shook it off.

"Don't ask me." I said as I point the pole to the spider. "Ask this little midget."

The spider pounced and I managed to leap out of the way, my cheek throbbing in pain as I winch.

The spider leaped to Ratchet, I tried to whack it but it dodged my pole, my guardian tried to squish it but the little shit was just too fast, I hate spiders.

It climbed onto the computer. Ratchet tried to not smash the screen or the keyboard. I watch it grab a microscope and snap it in half. I smirk as Ratchet send a death glare to the bugger, if looks could kill, it would be dead by now.

"I NEEDED THAT!" He yelled as I laugh.

I flinch as it pushed my guardian to the computer, how strong is this little bugger? I take a small coin out of my pocket and toss it at the spider like thing. It glared at me and I took a few steps back and gripped the pole. It hopped off the computer. Ratchet tried to hit it but it was too fast.

I yelp as warm metal picked me up quickly and I watch a ball of light hit the little bugger. I look up to see Optimus retracting his gun, it suddenly clicked as I was in Optimus' grip. I blink in surprise.

It was about to get back up, but Optimus stomped a foot and crushed it.

"Whoa." I mutter. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, _ever_."

"And stay broken!" Ratchet growls.

I frown and looked at the crushed thing.

"Now what could of caused that?" Ratchet asks.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark energon." Optimus said then he gazed to my cheek. "Karen what happened?" He asks in concern.

"It cut me with it's blade, it's no big deal, it will heal." I said waving it off.

I was handed to Ratchet as Optimus picks up the spider and puts it in a metal cylinder.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back to life." Optimus said as he put the thing into storage. I sat in Ratchet's palm.

"Hmm, that would account for his life signal to inexplicably coming back online." Ratchet said as I look at him. "But, dark energon? It's so scares as to be virtually non-existences. what would it be doing on Earth?" He then asks.

"It was transported, by Megatron." Came the reply.

"For what purpose?" My guardian then asks.

"To conquer this planet by raising the undead." Optimus answers grimly as I paled.

"Ha ha, well, Megatron will have to break a few toaster ovens. I mean where on this world will he find that many Cybertronian dead?" Ratchet said amused as I roll my eyes, not funny Ratchet.

The others arrive and enter the main room as the kids get out/off their guardians, the three Autobots then transform, they were laughing and smiling. I pout, well looks like they had fun while I was trying to kill a metallic, mutant spider.

"Well looks like _somebody_ had fun." I huff.

"Sure did." Raf said. Jack looked to my cheek in alarm.

"What happened?" Jack asks as he approaches.

"It's just a cut, my cheek got caught in loose metal, it's nothing serious." I said.

Luckily for me. Jack bought it and left me alone. Miko approaches and we gave each other a high five as it's our daily greeting.

"Sup Karen, had fun with the doc?" Miko asks.

"Meh, it was alright." I said as said medic glared at me.

"Autobots, prepare to..." Optimus began as he looked down to us.

"Roll out?" Arcee finishes after a awkward silence as she puts a hand on her hip.

"Remain here." Optimus told us as he gestured his hand. "Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee we'll be out of communication range for a while, so I'm outing you in charge."

"Dude, your the biggest! You should be boss!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"Uh, he never picks me." Bulkhead said, I felt sorry for Bulk.

Ratchet was typing in the coordinates and Arcee approaches Optimus.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing body guard is one thing baby sitting another." Arcee protests with a slight hiss in her tone.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war." she then said quietly.

Ratchet must have had heard her as he was glaring at the azure bot.

"My piston may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet growls.

"For the moment, it's only reaconisons." Optimus said.

"Then why do I hear edge in your voice?" Arcee asks with suspicion.

"Arcee much has changed in the last 24 hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out." Optimus said slightly annoyed as he and Ratchet go through the ground bridge, leaving us behind.

"Okay chiefie, so uh, what's on the activity list?" Jack said as I cross my arms. Arcee rolls her eyes.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee announces as she turns around.

"But Optimus told us to stay put." Bulkhead protests.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots, Bee with me!" Arcee growls.

"**Aww but...Oh fine!" **Bumblebee huffed.

"Bulkhead, your in charge." Arcee said as she and Bumblebee transform and leave base.

"So uh, what's on the activity list?" Bulkhead asks as I slap a hand to my forehead.

We cover our ears as a high pitch sound filled the base. I look over to see Miko plug in her guitar into speakers.

"How about band practice." Miko suggested.

"But we're not a band." Raf tells her.

"Why so anti-social? Come on Raf! You play something?" Miko said as I shrug.

"Umm...Keyboard?" Raf said as he holds up his laptop.

"Laptops and samples, good!" Miko said happily then she turns to Jack "Jack?"

"I, sometimes mess around with the harmonica." Jack said as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Do I look country?!" Miko snaps "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming."

She then turns to me. "What about you Karen?"

I began to ponder and then crossed my arms. "I got a drum kit at home."

"A drummer!" Miko said happily. "Bring it to base sometime." She told me as I nod.

I shrug then cross my arms as she began to play her guitar again, the room flashes green, oh god, Proximity Sensor.

"Whoa whoa!" Bulkhead as he stops Miko.

"Come on, you can't handle raw power?" She asks.

"Proximity sensor quick hide!" Bulkhead said as he shoos us away.

We hid in the stupidest place ever, behind Bulkhead's foot. Fowler came form the elevator and stormed to the railing.

"PRIME!" Fowler shouts as I flinch.

"Agent Fowler, uh, he's not here. Nobody's here! Except me of course!" Bulkhead said with nervousness in his tone.

"Well, where did he go? Wait; don't tell me he's out pancaking a mini mall!" The man growls as I roll my eyes and shook my head. "Now I don't know what language you bot's speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means! So you tell Prime…"

Miko's guitar made a noise when she moved it. I shot her a glare as she grins nervously.

"Since when did you bots do electric?" Fowler asks as Bulkhead jumps and looks to the cable.

Whoops, the jig is up and we come from hiding. I look to Fowler who was not amused at all.

"How's it going." Jack said, yeah, like that's gonna calm him down Jack.

"Contact with civilians! Team prime has really gone off line this time. Wait; don't tell me you're running a day care centre!" Fowler exclaims as Bulkhead looks like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Ooooooookay…" Bulkhead muttered as he looks to us. I shrug.

"Uh, we're interns." Jack said.

"Students interns." Raf adds.

"Ah, earning extra credits in auto..." Jack began as he trailed off.

"Robotics." Miko and I said at the same time as we finish the sentence, he did not look convinced.

"Okay, let's move I'm taking all four of you to federal custody." Fowler said as he walks down the stairs. "It's for your own protection."

Bulkhead stomps his foot between us and him "We're protecting them." He told the agent.

"Is that so?" Fowler retorted "Well maybe you can explain to my superior at the pentagon." he said as he grabs the phone.

Wait...They have a phone? When did they get a phone?

"Don't use that phone." Bulkhead said as he pokes it "It's broken."

"This isn't over bigfoot, not by a long shot." Fowler rants as he storms up the stairs.

Miko mimicked his actions as I snicker.

Another alarm goes off and I jump out of my skin, how many alarms do they have?

"It's an SOS from Fowler." Bulkhead said as he walks up to the computer and types into it, not sure of what he is doing.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asks.

"Location scan incomplete, oh well." Bulkhead said as he shrugs.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack asks.

"Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead said defensively.

"Whoa, whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons have him." Jack said as I nod.

"He has a point Bulk, I don't like him either but he does not deserve to get tortured at the hands of the cons." I said.

"And agent Fowler knows your location." Raf said as fear came onto his face. "Our location."

"And did we not witness how fast Fowler backed down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal." Miko adds.

"But we lost the transition! Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead exclaims as I look to see Raf take his laptop out.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf said as he types on his laptop "About five years ago the government started micro chipping there agents, you know, like owners do with pets."

I raise an questionable eye brow while the three stare at him.

"What! I saw it on TV!" Raf protests as he began to type again. "Anyway, if I can hack into the FED's main frame maybe I can pin point Fowler's coordinates."

"Your a smart kid." I said as he smiles shyly at me.

"You know how to hack?" Jack asks.

"But your like, two years old." Miko joins in.

"12 and a quarter." Raf said then he looks to his screen.

A map appeared on the screen.

"Latitude 39.5, longitude 116.9." Raf said as Bulkhead typed the coordinates into the computer then activated the ground bridge.

"Okay, wait here." Bulkhead said as he walks to the ground bridge.

"Aww! Don't break up the band!" Miko whines as I look at her.

"Uh, Karen! Your in charge." Bulkhead said as my eyes widen to hear that, he runs through the ground bridge.

Say what? I couldn't protest as he was now gone, me? In charge? This must be some kind of joke.

"I guess us four have a run of the place." Jack said as he looks at us. "Miko?" Jack said "Miko!" he said more louder as we look around. My eyes widen.

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!" Raf said in concern.

"Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like we have, she has no idea." Jack said as I frown and look to the ground bridge.

"Those are coordinates. Their destination still locked in!" Raf said as I look at him.

We looked at each other then nodded, we head down the stairs and ran to the ground bridge. Jack and Raf went first and I was the last one through. I ran through and shielded my eyes as it got brighter for some unknown reason.

**-Unknown Location- **

The light faded and I trip as I hit the ground. I grit my teeth and cursed under my breath as my cheek stings, that hurt!

I stood up and dusted myself off. I look around and frown, this isn't Jack or Raf's location, not their location at all. I look around more and walk forward.

"What is this place?" I whisper.

It was dark, gloomy and miserable, no blue sky in sight, only dark clouds as it looks like it could rain any time. If you come this way and get lost.

Long story short, your fucked, unless this place has mobile signal. I check my phone and cursed under my breath as there is no signal at all. Why did the ground bridge send me here anyway?

I walk forward and look around. I round the corner and my breath caught in my throat as I saw two familiar Autobots.

Ratchet and Optimus, so this is where they went off to.

I swallow hard. I'm dead if they spot me. I look around more and turn around to face a cliff.

"Karen?"

Shit! I jinxed it! I turn to face them slowly as they stared at me in disbelief.

"Uhhh, what a nice day we're having!" I blurt out, not thinking about my choice of words.

Great, I better prepare for a venting and scolding of a lifetime.

* * *

Ah Karen, what have you gotten yourself into this time? First windscreen cracking a Decepticon with a brick and a battle against a mutant spider and now this.

Karen: Why must you put me in situations?

CL: Because it's fun!

Karen: *Glares*

CL: It could have been worse, you could have been captured with Agent Fowler.

Karen:O_O

Review please, thank you.


	4. Zombies On the Move

Chapter four :3. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Karen.

* * *

**IV **

Zombies On the Move.

**OO-oo**

I'm in deep shit.

Optimus was confused and alarmed I was standing in front of them. Ratchet on the other hand looked pissed off, no wait, scratch that. WAS pissed off as he was glaring at me as I laughed nervously.

"How in Primus name did you get here!" He yelled to me as I shrugged.

"Oh you know, walk through the ground bridge, have a tingly feeling and end up with you two." I said then grinned nervously.

Ratchet still glared at me while Optimus started to think then he looked at me.

"Ratchet, call a-" Optimus was cut off as a jet flew past it was grey with large pointy wings and there was some purple.

We watched it head to the cliff and it began to transform. Optimus forms his cannon as he was tense yet calm at the same time. Ratchet transformed his right hand into a blade as he glared at the jet while in battle stance. I just stared then my expression darkened, this must be Megatron.

"Optimus! Been well?" He bellowed to us as I growl, he sounds cold, callous and creepy.

"I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he was deteriorating in a scrapyard by now."

His gaze went down to me as his purple eyes pierced right into me, I glared and tensed as I got into a stance with my fists curled.

"What's this? A fleshy as well?" He then asks.

I growled "Yeah I'm a human! Got a problem with that you bucket of bolts!"

Ratchet glared at me as there was a laugh. I glared harder and tightened my clenched fist until my knuckles went white.

"Feisty little thing isn't she?" He sneered as he inspected me. "You must be the human who damaged one of my troop's windscreen."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah it was me, and I regret nothing!"

"I know why your here Megatron." Optimus said to the con at the top of the cliff.

Great. I'm talking to the mech who killed many Cybertronians on Cybertron and I guess the con reported me to him.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this for a long time. And your time has come to an end!"

I watched him take out some purple stone, it clicked, that must be dark energon that brought Ratchet's broken equipment to life.

He tossed it to the ground as it hits the concrete, it sinks into the ground as the cracks glow purple, as does his insignia.

"RISE MY ARMY!" Megatron said as he raised an arm and his head into the air.

The dead Cybertronians began to form as their eyes glowed purple, just like that spider did, their bodies were rusted as there was some weapons sticking out of them.

"By the allspark." Ratchet breathes.

"You sound impressed?" I asked in shock "THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" I screeched.

One zombie lifted a big ass sword and Optimus had a 'We're fucked' look on his face, not reassuring if you ask me.

"BEHOLD! THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!" Megatron yelled as the zombies made creepy noises as they slowly approach us.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestor...And his own!" Ratchet said.

"Not even the dead are free from his war hungering." Optimus said sadly, I sent a sad look to the big guy.

How rude! Interrupting the dead, that is not cool, they probably wanted to rest in piece but oh no! Megatron HAD to have his way.

"DESTROY THEM!" Megatron ordered as Optimus got in front of us and began to shoot the zombies, a few fell but some were not fazed by the shots as they came towards us.

"AND HOW TO YOU PLAN TO KILL THEM IF THEY ARE ALREADY DEAD!?" I yelled at the top of my voice as we continued to go backwards.

I noticed Megatron would glance to me occasionally.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled to the con. "What are YOU looking at!"

He gave me a cold glare, but I wasn't fazed as I glared back.

"Ratchet, retreat, bridge you and Karen back to base." Optimus said.

"Hell no!" I growled as I looked around. I saw a ledge.

"Ratchet! Over there!" I exclaimed as I pointed at the ledge.

The medic got the hint and scooped me up and rushed to the ledge, he gently put me down and gave me a brief glance, he then turned around and ran back as he formed two swords. I silently prayed that they will win.

"I shall stand by you Optimus. Karen is safe on that ledge." Ratchet sternly told him as I nodded.

"You may require a medic once this is over." I smirked to hear that.

I watched as Ratchet sliced a zombie and it would lose it's colour.

"I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces, the better." Ratchet told Optimus.

"Solid advice old friend." Optimus said as he changes from gun to sword.

"I have mastered dark energon, when you fall Optimus, you too shall join my army." Megatron growled as Optimus narrowed his eyes.

I cheered for them while giving out a few insults about Megatron which he glared at me for that, they went further away.

I saw they were now back-to-back, looking worn, this dark energon must tire them out.

Suddenly a group of Zombies pounce on Optimus as I gasped. Ratchet stopped fighting and looked to the pile.

"Optimus!" Ratchet exclaimed as he also got knocked down. I flinched as I heard metal snap.

"Ratchet!" I cried as I looked around.

It suddenly clicked and I reached for my bag and took out my flare gun. I grinned and loaded it.

"What will a pathetic weapon like that do?" Megatron asked as he had a smug look.

I looked to him with a dark expression I then smirked as his own smirk faded.

"Who said I was gonna damage any Zombies?" I said smugly. "Time to brighten this area up a bit."

I aimed my flare gun into the air and looked away and fired it. I looked as it flew into the sky and exploded, letting off a bright red light, some zombies stopped and some even flinched from the bright light. Optimus managed to free himself.

"Impossible!" Megatron cried in disbelief.

I sneered but my breath caught in my throat as he was glaring at me as he aimed his cannon directly at me then fired.

I only had a few minutes to calculate and I saw a ledge behind me which is lower than the one I'm standing on. I can balance on it. I jumped onto the lower ledge and ducked as the blast hit.

"No!" Ratchet exclaims.

The smoke cleared and I popped my head from where I was hiding. Megatron's smirk turned into shock.

"Watch where your aiming that!" I yelled to the con.

Ratchet came over to me and snatched me up as I yelped.

"What were you thinking!" He yelled.

"At least your alive aren't you!" I shot back as tears roll down my cheeks.

Ratchet looked at me in shock as Optimus approached us. I looked to see Megatron left.

"Are you alright Karen?" He asked me in concern.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

I saw to see Ratchet's arm was limp and hanging by him as he had a few dents. Optimus called for a ground bridge through his com link.

The portal opened and they began to walk to it. I squirmed in the medic's grip but I wasn't gonna get out of his grip until we reached base.

We arrived in base and I shook my head as I saw Fowler lying on a medical bed as the three kids were around him, I guess the Decepticons did a good number on him.

Ratchet dumped me with the others as he walked off with Optimus.

"So where did you go?" I asked as Miko grinned. Raf looked at her and Jack looked annoyed.

"The Decepticon warship." Raf replied as if he went for a trip to the park. "What about you?"

"I was with Ratchet and Optimus." I replied.

The two came back as Ratchet had a metal brace. Optimus narrowed his eyes at Bulkhead while Ratchet glared at me and I returned the glare. Miko decided to step in.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked.

I looked to Ratchet who took it the signal to speak. I shot him a glare.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet explains as Miko's jaw hangs open. I laughed nervously and take a few steps back.

"Zombies! They fought zombies and I missed it!?" Miko yells.

Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you." Optimus scolded the green mech as he hung his head.

"It won't happen again Optimus, I-I promise." Bulkhead said.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" Miko protests as the mech's eyes widen.

"Miko! Please!" Bulkhead hissed.

"And check it out! Recon!" Miko said as she shows her cell phone. Optimus looked at the image.

"Hmm. Ratchet, have a look. It could be importance of Megatron." Optimus said as I crossed my arms.

"Whoa, Megatron's back? That's really bad news right?" Jack said as Ratchet inspected the image.

"He's not _that_ bad." I said, I left the part where he shot at me out.

"I don't understand." Ratchet said.

"Well that's a first." I said as Ratchet glared at me and Miko giggled.

"Oops! That's the can that tried to blow Raf away. At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!" Miko said in glee as she punched the air.

"What!" I cried as I looked to him. He gave me a sad smile and I walk over to give him a comforting hug.

"Miko! Raf was almost killed! This isn't a game! When are you to get that into your thick skull!" Jack growled.

"Umm, we were all almost killed Jack! You, me and Raf! Even them!" Miko said as she pointed to the Autobots.

"You forgot to add Karen, she was shot at." Ratchet said.

I shot a cold, hard glare at the medic as everyone looked at me in shock. Jack rushed over as he had a concern look for me then he scowled.

"Oh well if this is just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be a part of it, not anymore." Jack said coldly as I frowned.

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." Optimus said as we look at him.

The ground bridge opened and I looked to Ratchet as he stood next to the controls.

"No point in long goodbye's, here's the door." Ratchet said.

Thanks a lot Ratchet! Some guardian you are!

"Come on Raf" Jack said.

"I'll be ok Jack, see you at school." Raf said.

"Let's go Karen." Jack said to me as he walked to the ground bridge, he turned his attention to Arcee.

"I know, you don't exist." Jack said.

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee said sadly and with sorrow in her tone as I looked to Arcee sadly. I gave her a sad smile as she looked at me with sad eyes.

I followed him as I didn't see Ratchet's expression. I glanced at Miko as she smirks at me. I smirked back and followed Jack and we both enter the ground bridge.

**-Normal POV-**

Ratchet switched off the ground bridge, his aqua optics look on sadly where Karen once stood, she was growing on him, he couldn't deny it.

She has fire in her, she stood up to Megatron for Primus sake! No other human femme would do that and she saved their tailpipes back there.

Arcee wonders off down the hall as Ratchet's gaze followed the azure femme. Optimus silently ordered Bulkhead and Bumblebee to take their charges home for the day.

The medic frowned and shook his helm as he headed to the med bay, oh why did he let her leave? Or why didn't Miko persuade the organic to stay.

**-Karen's POV- **

Jack and I exit the ground bridge and I clutched my stomach.

"That's gonna take a while to get used to." I groaned.

Jack said nothing and headed into the house. I followed and Aunt June turned around, her eyes filled with concern as she saw my cut.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I cut myself on some metal." I admit.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head and smiled. "It did, not anymore."

She looked at me and I smiled. I closed the door and head upstairs to change for the night. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

I shuddered at today's events, zombies on the move, I shudder more and shook my head. I'm officially tired. I enter my room and changed into pyjamas. I climbed into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was out light a light.

I open my eyes slightly as a tear rolled down my cheek. I turn my head until half of my face was buried in the pillow. I close my eyes shut as more tears rolled down as I pull the covers over my head.

Walking out on them was probably the biggest mistake I ever did and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I shuddered more as my eyes close and I fall into a sleep.

**-Nemesis,Location:Unknown- **

Megatron storms down the hall, the anger written all over his face, he's officially in a foul mood, any Decepticon walking the opposite direction avoided confronting their leader and avoided to gaze at him, as it is the smartest thing they ever did in their career as a Decepticon, because nobody wants to confront a pissed off Decepticon, especially if it's an Ex-gladiator.

A snarl escaped, he wanted to know if she was brave, and boy did he get it, but Primus did she have a mouth on her, he growls, slagging glitch insulted him, how dare she!

And very stubborn, cracking her won't be easy and she is very loyal to Optimus, he underestimated her! Who knew a human was strong mentally, not to mention smart to avoid his fusion cannon.

The ex-gladiator tapped his chin and a smirk appears, oh yes, he _will_ claim her as a pet, no ifs or buts, and all protests will fall on deaf audios and he'll witness her crack, if she ever will.

The warlord strolled to the command room as he begins to plan to conquer Earth, the planet they are currently sharing with the fleshies. Once Earth is his and he takes down the Autobots, he will hunt down _his_ pet, even if it takes months, she was not going to slip from his grasp, she is _his__, _no other Decepticon will claim her as a pet.

The doors hissed open and Megatron entered the room, the doors closing behind him.

**-Third POV- **

Jack entered his cousin room to see she was fast asleep, he frowned to see her cheeks are wet, signs she has been crying.

He looked out the window and was surprised and shocked to see Ratchet pass by, guess he must have went out for a drive. Jack frowned and looked to his cousin once again, she shifts and he leaves to exit her room and closed the door silently. Karen shifted and curled up.

* * *

And we're done! Megatron already has plans for Karen :3.

Karen: Why me!?

CL: *shrugs* gotta add drama.

Karen: *Glares*

Review please! Thanks.


	5. To Save a Planet

Chapter five.

We're nearing the end of Darkness Rising folks :D, after this chapter and onto the rest of season 1!

Disclaimer: I only own Karen.

* * *

**V **

To Save a Planet.

* * *

I groaned as my eyes opened. I sat up and rubbed my head as I looked around. I blinked as vision came back to me, my door opened and aunt June sticks her head in.

"I'm off to work." She told me.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I glanced to the clock and my eyes widened as it was ten AM, I never sleep in that late. I sighed and go to grab some clean clothes. Which is a black jumper and a purple t-shirt on top with a butterfly on it, jeans, my black converse shoes, and lastly my denim jacket which I stuff my mobile phone and keys in, I pull up the zip then I walked out my room and headed to the bathroom.

After showering I come out fully changed as I put my hair up in a ponytail after drying it with a hair dryer. I sighed and go down the stairs, leaving my bag in my room.

I reached the bottom and looked around the house. I write a note in case aunt June comes home early than normal. I sighed and headed to the front door, I'm not in the mood to eat at the moment. I step out and turned around to close the door. I locked it behind me and put my keys back in my pocket then zip it back up.

I frowned and walk down the path, I decided I would head to the park and I begin to walk that direction.

I frowned sadly, I'm starting to regret leaving with Jack the other day. I sighed and hugged myself.

**-Outside KO Burger- **

Jack comes to a stop on his bike as he looked to the sign, he frowned slightly. It was more or less only twenty four hours since he learned about the Autobots.

It hurt him to see his cousin cry like that. Morning had turned into afternoon and Jack sighed.

"Nice Bike."

Jack turned around and was shocked to see the azure motorcycle sitting not far.

"Arcee?" Jack said as he walked closer.

"Really. Miko already tried. Tell Optimus I respect him big-time. But if your at a war with the Decepticons, there's nothing I can do to help."

"Optimus didn't send me, and no one's asking for your help." Arcee told him.

"Okay, so, if we agree I'm not warrior material." Jack said jokingly.

"Jack, I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's grief talking." Arcee said as there was strain in her voice. "Maybe you're growing on me. Whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say good bye."

Jack looked to the sign and takes a deep breath as he got onto the motorcycle.

"Besides, I'm sure I'm not the only one who missed you." Arcee told him.

Jack gave a small smile.

The two left KO burger and went out head to the desert.

**-Autobot Base,Location:Classified-**

The cliff face opened and they enter the metal road and into the main room. Everyone looks to them as Jack gets off and takes his helmet off. Arcee transforming.

"Hey. Guess who's back." Jack said.

Ratchet's optics brightened in hope that Karen was with him, but that was dashed and he frowned as the teen was nowhere to be seen.

Optimus was about to talk, but Ratchet all of a sudden transformed and sped out of base, leaving everyone dumbfound, confused and speechless.

"Uhhh." Miko simply said.

"Where is he off to?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee shrugged as the scout simply stood there in utter confusion then he rubbed his helm. Optimus simply smiled and looked to the road.

"He will be back shortly." the Autobot leader simply said.

Everyone gave the Autobot leader a glance but shrugged.

**-Karen's POV-**

I sat on the swing as I looked to my feet. I kicked the ground and sigh. I leaned backwards as my upper body was upside down while my lower body remained where it was.

It felt dizzy as I was upside down. I closed my eyes as I reflect from the day I first met the Autobots to now. I can't believe I'm gonna say this...But.

I miss Ratchet, yes I said it. I shuddered, whenever Ratchet looked at me with those aqua eyes I feel...safe and happy. I don't know why. I stayed in the position I was in for a bit.

"Karen."

My eyes widened as I fell off the swing. My head whacking the rubber that was tiled on the floor, even though it was rubber, it still hurt like hell. I groaned and clutched my head, I turned my upper body to face a familiar ambulance. My legs still on the swing.

"What do you want?" I growled at the offending vehicle.

"I just came to inform you that Jack is back at base." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes and swing my legs until they were on the floor. I stood up and wiped the dirt off my clothing.

"Cut the crap, what is your _real_ reason your here." I said as I crossed my arms.

I heard the vehicle sigh. "I-I came to apologize about my attitude towards you yesterday." He admitted.

"Did Optimus set you up?" I asked.

"No he didn't" Ratchet said as the passenger door opened. I blinked and walked over.

I stared at the passenger seat, with a defeated sigh I climbed in, the door closed and the seatbelt snakes around me. I felt the vehicle tense.

"Karen I didn't mean it yesterday." Ratchet said. "It's just...I..."

"You what?" I asked softly as I ran my fingers on the dashboard, the ambulance shuddered.

"I-I was angry at Megatron when he fired at you." Ratchet admits.

I blink and frown then gently patted the dashboard as there was another shudder.

"So...Why did you come and get me?"

"I...I'm not ready to say goodbye." Ratchet admits.

"And I'm sure the others miss you." He then adds as I grinned.

We exit Jasper and into the desert as I looked out the window, we approach the cliff face as it opens and Ratchet drives in.

He came to a stop, the seatbelt comes off and I hop out. Ratchet transforms.

"Sup folks." I said.

Bumblebee and Raf's face lit and I grin at that. Miko comes over and as soon as she was within reach, she glomped me as her and I fall to the floor.

"Ow, dude! I wasn't gone for _that_ long you know." I grunt.

She said nothing and got up as I did. Optimus looked to me and smiled.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." He said.

I blinked and looked to him. "Where to?" I asked.

"The final frontier." Miko said as my eyes widened.

"Space?I thought they didn't have any way to get there?" I said in confusion.

"They don't." Raf said as I looked around. "Really..."

Jack looked to Arcee. "Be seeing ya?"

She smirked at him as the ground bridge opened. Bumblebee was kneeling, looking at his charge.

"Be careful Bee." Raf said sadly.

"**I will, don't worry."**

"I'm so jealous!" Miko exclaimed.

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead said to her.

"Optimus, if you leave me on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you." Ratchet said as I rolled my eyes, what a drama queen.

"Until we meet again, old friend." Optimus said to him as he activated his battle mask.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Prime ordered.

I watched them go through the ground bridge and up high above earth's atmosphere.

"Do you think they made it?" Raf asked in concern as I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They will be fine." I cooed to him, hoping to comfort him.

He looks to me and smiled as Ratchet typed on the computer a small screen appeared as Optimus was on said small screen with some foreign writing, probably Cybertronian.

_It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system._ I heard Optimus say, I was confused of what he meant but decided against saying anything.

_Huh, that's my handiwork_. Bulkhead said as I grinned and Miko smirked proudly.

_Great job Bulkhead, without the dish, Megatron will unable to aim the spacebridge at Cybertron._

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf said.

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away, to reach their target their aim must be astronomically precise." Ratchet explained.

_If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his spacebridge, he must have an alternative system. A remote one._ Optimus said.

"From what I know of Earth's technology I doubt that there would exist a single radio telescope dish on this planet to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet said as Raf typed onto his computer.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes, like the giant size array in Texas." Raf suggested, why there? It clicked as the dishes are quite powerful. Ratchet leaned to Raf looking annoyed.

"ZI-BUP-BUP-BUP, this isn't child's play!" Ratchet exclaims.

_Good thinking Raf__._ Optimus said to the youngest of the humans.

I couldn't help but laugh at Ratchet's expression, one word: Priceless.

_Ratchet, have agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard._ Optimus orders. We all turned to see him sit up.

"YOU, SOLDIER, your out of uniform, PUT ON SOME PANTS!" Fowler suddenly blurted out then he passed out again.

Miko and I exchanged weird-out looks.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet said.

"I can't get passed the array firewalls, they're too thick." Raf said as he slammed a fist on the table.

"You actually think you can keep the Decepticons out." Ratchet said unconvinced.

"Maybe." Raf answered. "If I can get in."

"Wait, wait, wait, Raf, what if we could get you in, all the way in, inside the building." Jack suggested.

"I could log into the internal network on the other side of the firewall!" Raf exclaimed.

_The risk is too great, the Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site_. Optimus said to us.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than just the safety of four humans." Jack said boldly as I nod in agreement.

"Jack is right, it's not just us four kids that you got to worry about at the moment, it's the entire population on Earth, this is our home planet and we'll do anything to save it, even it if means we have to fight!" I said in determination. Jack looked to me and smiled.

"Yeah! If we let the cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet." Miko adds.

_Raf?_

We all looked to him as he looked at us. "I wanna give it a shot." He said.

I grinned as Miko and I gave each other a high five as we haven't done it yet, this will be an epic adventure which I won't forget any time soon.

Ratchet types the coordinates and activates the ground bridge.

"Be careful, there could possibly be many securities on base." The medic told us.

We nod at him and enter the ground bridge, we end up on the other side and the three groan. I kinda gotten used to it now.

"That'll take some getting used to." Jack said as he clutched his stomach.

Jack went over and signalled us to wait, he opened the door and peeked in, then signalled us.

"Clear." He told us.

We entered the room and started to walk down the hallway, looking in every room for the computer room. I open a door and spotted it. I signalled the others and we all pile in the room. Raf went to the computer and began to type access codes while we watched.

Miko poked her head out the door and sticks it back in, closing the door behind her.

"Security sure is lax in this place." Miko commented as I shrugged.

"I'm in." Raf said as he looked at the screen.

"And so are the Decepticons." He then gulped as we gather around the screen.

"What?!" Jack whispered as I was utterly confused.

"Wait...You can tell?" I asked in confusion as I rubbed my head.

"Schematics, with the same alien math's we saw on the ship." Raf said then he looked at me. "No offense Karen."

I nodded. "It's alright." I soothed.

"But this time, I can download it." Raf said as he holds his memory stick.

"It's gotta be the space bridge." Miko said.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to their dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf said as Jack rested a hand on the chair.

"Will they know?" Jack asked as I shrugged again.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they will have no idea I'm in the house." Raf stated as I looked at the screen.

Tricking the cons? Awesome!

"They're locking onto Cybertron, but not for long." Raf said as the screen showed the satellites moving.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked in shock.

"Years of practice." Raf said.

We watched him type on the computer. I looked up to the security camera and gulped. "What if someone is watching us?" I asked as I pointed to the camera.

"Don't worry Karen, it's not like someone is watching us at this moment." Miko said as I nodded.

"The dishes are heading back to Cybertron, I'll undo that again." Raf said as he typed.

"What happens if the cons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked as I ponder, a good question.

"It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming." Raf assured us.

"Yeah Jack, what the cons are gonna do, they're probably like, a thousand miles away." Miko said.

Miko had to jinx it as the three of us were flung to a wall and landed in a heap. I groaned and shook my head.

Raf leaped from the computer desk as the tentacle destroys the computer. Miko grabbed an axe to tried hit the robotic menace but she got knocked back as the tentacle picked up the axe.

"You handed it an axe!" Jack and I yelled at her.

"Not good." Raf gulped.

The tentacle swung at us as I became the shield, it pulled back and we exchanged glances then bolted from the room and headed to the next room.

I looked up to see a Decepticon on the open roof, it turned around and I saw it has a monitor for a face. Miko took out her phone a took a picture, the con looked at the three then lastly to me as I saw my reflection in the monitor.

It stared at me for a minute then it transformed and flies off.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asked.

I walked over to the axe as it chopped through a thick wire. I swore under my breath as I inspected it.

"He's cut the hardline." I said grimly.

"The dishes are locked onto Cybertron." Raf said as he looked to the other two sadly. "For good."

Well that was an epic failure. Miko called for Ratchet, then a familiar portal opened and we go through it, we end up on the other side and I shook my head.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asks as I look to his aqua eyes...I mean optics, dammit I need to learn some Cybertronian words.

"I'm fine." I murmured.

We walked over to where the stairs are.

"So what is the stupidest thing you ever done?" Miko asked, where did _that_ come from?

"Why are you asking?" Jack asked confused.

"Just wondering." Miko hummed "The stupidest thing I did was have four energy drinks and ran wild."

Ratchet looked to Miko in fear and concern.

Raf blinked. "Well...I...dropped my Dad's credit card down the gap of the floorboards."

We looked at him.

"Well...I kinda hid the remote in the garbage." Jack admits as I smirked, I remember that.

"What about you Karen?" Miko asks.

Ratchet leaned in closer, curious of what I had to say.

"Erm..." I trailed off.

"I got one." Jack said as I looked at him.

"When Karen was about seven." Jack began as my eyes widened, shit! Not this story! Anything but _this_ story!

"She saw a group of teens do a stunt and she wanted to try so she climbed the roof, tied some rope to the chimney breast and bungee jumped off the roof."

_Clang_.

We all turned to see Ratchet drop whatever he was holding as he looked at me with his optics wide. I shot a glare to my cousin as he grinned.

"You did WHAT!" Ratchet yelled.

"The rope was short so she didn't collide with the ground." Jack said as I scowled.

"You said you wouldn't mention that!" I whined.

I scowled as Ratchet was now glaring at me, thanks Jack, thanks a lot.

We heard beeping on the computer and Ratchet went to inspect it.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expansing mass in their space bridge vortex! One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet said.

We all, including a now awake Fowler were looking at the screen. I could see the spacebridge and purple dots. I swallowed hard. Megatron must have sent some dark energon to Cybertron and revived the dead.

_Dark energon._ Optimus said.

_Ratchet me must destroy the space bridge._

Ratchet looked down, I felt sorry for him. I looked to the medic sadly.

_There is enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack firepower to ignite it. _

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered then I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet said.

"Um, would schematics help?" Raf asks as he goes up to the railing with his memory stick. Ratchet looked at it then to the screen.

"Optimus I must say, the space bridge is our only hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain destruction is the only option." Ratchet said sadly.

Those words stabbed me right through the heart, without the ground bridge, their chance of going back to Cybertron is zero. I bit my bottom lip while the other three looked on sadly.

_I'm afraid so._ Optimus said sadly.

Nothing was said as Ratchet lowered his head again and I looked at him.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour." Ratchet said as he lifts his head. My eyes widened.

Raf went over to the computer to get the plans up.

"These things are getting closer. That's bad, right?" Fowler said as he gestured to the computer with his thumb.

"Yes it's bad because, it's the dead we're talking about." I said.

_Ratchet, we're in position_. Arcee spoke.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet said.

Miko and I didn't pay attention as we had a small conversation about music and other random stuff.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump, there should be a valve." I heard Ratchet say as we turned our attention to the computer.

_I see it_. Arcee reports.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current." Ratchet told her.

_Current Reversed._ Arcee told him.

"YES!" Fowler yelled happily. Miko and I took a few steps back, freaked out by his outburst.

"Alright then." I said then shook my head.

"I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet said, he's also using that as an excuse to walk away from Fowler. I don't blame him. The ground bridge opened.

"Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet told him.

Silence filled the air as all four of us kids went up to the railing. Raf attempted to ask a question.

"Do you think they're-" Raf began but trailed off.

I put my hands on his shoulders and squeezed them for comfort.

"For life signals, one very faint." Ratchet said as he looked at his arm

I bit my bottom lip, I was worried for them.

I blink as there was activity. Optimus was the first one to come through. I sigh in relief and walked from the railing and down the steps to greet them.

The next bot to come through was Bulkhead. I heard Miko gasped as she ran down the steps.

"Bulkhead!" She cried and went to hug his finger, it was a heart warming sight.

Bumblebee was the last one through with a limp Arcee. Jack's face fell and my heart clenched as I bit my bottom lip. Jack walked up and I go to stand next to my cousin. Ratchet walked over.

"We lost one this week, by the allspark don't let it be two." Ratchet said.

I watched Jack put his hand on her right palm and I walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, he looked to me then back to Arcee, we watch her come around.

"Arcee." Jack whispers as I frowned.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycle in the world." She told him. I couldn't help but giggle at that, she looked to me and gave me a warm smile.

"But your my first." Jack said as I bit my bottom lip yet again, my heart went out to him.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked.

"Not even he could of survived ground zero." Optimus said as I nod slightly.

"PRIME!" Fowler yelled, causing me to jump.

"I didn't get to thank you bots for the save." He said as he tidied his tie out. "I owe you one." He stepped into the elevator and turned around "We all do." The door closes behind him.

Arcee was standing up and was smiling, mainly at Jack then she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile warmly.

Miko was pondering and she looked to Optimus.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Miko said sadly.

I looked to her, she had a good point.

"No, I'm sure none of the Autobots want to lose their charges they've created a bond with." Optimus told her.

Miko cheered as I shook my head and smirked at the energy she has.

"Karen! On the Wii! Now!"

I blinked. "Why?"

"I wanna play Mario Kart Wii."

I frowned. "I'm not sure."

Miko turned to face me and smirked. "Don't tell me your chicken."

I shot her a glare. "What did you say!?"

"I said Don't tell me your chicken." Miko repeated.

I growl, that's it! That's the last straw! I pointed a finger angrily at her while Optimus simply looked at Miko then I in amusement.

"Your on!"

We both headed to the stairs and went up them, well Miko ran and I walked.

Jack shook his head while Raf smiled and followed us. Bumblebee couldn't resist to see this and so he followed his charge.

"What are we using?" I ask.

"The steering wheel." She told me as I shrugged.

"Fine."

We both sat down and turned on the Wii.

"Get ready to lose." Miko said to me.

I scoffed. "You wish!"

We chose our characters.

"Why do you chose Toad for?" Miko asked me.

"Because he's awesome!" I huffed. "I've played him since Mario Kart: Double Dash."

Miko rolled her eyes and I scowled at her.

"Ready?" She asked me as I smirked.

"So ready."

I allowed Miko to pick first and we were off.

Few minutes passed and the winner? Why me of course.

"That's not fair!" Miko cried.

"So fair." I countered.

"Is not!"

"Is to."

"Is not!"

I scoffed. "Is to!"

We continued our argument much to Bumblebee and Bulkhead's amusement.

Miko smirked. "No need to be immature, you'll be turning into an adult soon."

What she meant is that I'll be turning eighteen soon and I'm nervous as hell. Raf, the poor kid, looked confused.

"I'm eighteen soon." I told him.

He nodded in understanding and I turned my attention to the screen.

"So? Which course next?" Miko asked me.

**-Two Hours Later- **

Once again. Miko lost. I've lost six times and Miko lost ten times, we were so busy on the Wii that we lost track of time.

"Karen, mom just called, she wants us home." Jack told me.

I nodded and put the steering wheel down. Miko turned off the Wii and I walked down the stairs. Arcee was already transformed and Jack got on, both left base. Ratchet comes from the computer and also transforms. I walked over and the passenger door opened and I got in, once I sat down the door closed and the seatbelt snaked around me then we left base.

We entered the desert and I looked out the window.

"What did Miko mean you will be turning into an adult soon?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh! Like I told Raf, I'm eighteen soon." I answered.

"Is that the age for adulthood?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll soon be on the road of adulthood."

"In our terms,it would be called third frame."

I tilted my head and there was a small chuckle. I pouted.

"Your still young Karen, you got a lot to learn." Ratchet told me.

"I guess." I muttered.

We came to a stop and I hopped out.

"Karen."

I turned to face the ambulance.

"I have to thank you for saving us back at the canyon."

I smiled sweetly. "No problem, good thing I brought my flare gun with me on that day."

I gave a wave and headed to the house. I walked down the street and then turned to go into the house. I walked up the path and open the door, closing it behind me. I sighed and leaned against the door.

"Has she left for work?" I asked as Jack looks from the kitchen table, he nods and I nod myself.

I groaned and kicked my shoes off, my feet throbbing in pain.

"You look worn out." Jack notes.

I nod. "I am."

"Been a intense day huh?"

"You said it."

I walked to the chair and pull it out then sit on it. I sigh and lean back until I was looking to the ceiling. My mind reflecting back to that con in Texas, who is he? I didn't get a name and I forgot to ask Ratchet for the name.

He was silent but he also looks deadly, like the saying, never judge a book by it's cover as most people do when I go into the book store, much to my annoyance. I closed my eyes briefly then reopen them as I continued to stare up to the ceiling.

Just because Megatron is gone, that doesn't mean the Decepticons will stop their activity of finding energon. If there is one word to describe the deceased Decepticon and it's this word.

Creepy.

Yep, a right creep, heck. Vince isn't that bad compared to Megatron, but then again. Vince is a kitten compared to the con in brutality.

I sat up as I was starting to get dizzy. I get off the chair and go to head upstairs, a shower first, pyjamas then a cup of tea while reading a book.

I climbed the stairs. I'm just so tired. I drag myself to my bedroom and grab my pyjamas then I headed to the bathroom to have a nice warm shower as I need it.

After having my shower and changing. I went back downstairs to make myself tea. I walk into the kitchen and grab a cup, putting a teabag in the cup and filling the kettle with water. I put the kettle on and go to the fridge to get myself some milk. I heard noises in the background and instantly knew Jack was watching TV.

I waited for the kettle to boil, eventually it did and I pour the hot content into the cup as the water changes colour from the tea, once I filled it to the satisfying amount I take the teabag out with the spoon and put it in the bin. I then add sugar and then milk, then stirred it.

And that folks, is how you make tea! I put the milk away then walk back to grab my cup. I walked from the kitchen and back up the stairs.

**-Nemesis,Location:Unknown- **

Happy wasn't enough to describe the seeker, it was much more that.

Starscream stared at the screen as his taloned servos were behind his back. Soundwave was busy typing on the computer and a blurred image appeared, it got clearer and clearer until it showed a human with brown hair and jade green eyes.

The door hissed open and the con who's windscreen is now fixed enters, he froze to see the image.

"That's her!" the con announced as he pointed to the screen. "That's the organic who cracked my windscreen.

Starscream looked to the con and then back to the screen, smirking.

"So that's her eh?"

The seeker inspects the image, she's not bad looking, for a fleshbag that they currently share the planet with.

Now he can see why Megatron was interested, key word, _was. _Well, since he is not alive.

Oh well, his loss.

Starscream smirked, once the Autobots let their guard down, she'll be captured and interrogated into revealing the location of the Autobot base.

It's really too bad the seeker doesn't know how stubborn she is.

**-Karen's POV-**

I turned the page as I came to the next chapter. I sighed and put my bookmark into the page I'll be reading tomorrow. I took a sip of my tea as I finished the last of it. I get up and walked to my desk to put the book on it. I looked out the window and was stunned to see Ratchet was sitting there.

I couldn't help but smile then I turned around and walked to my bed and climbed into it. I sighed and snuggled into the covers and sleep took over.

* * *

Done!

Oh, oh god, I broke my record of words.

I went over 5,000 words O.O, I had this urge to continue writing and I suddenly went over 5,000. I'm shocked.

I think I need to lie down.

Anyway, review please, thanks.


	6. Science

Disclaimer- I own nothing in Transformers: Prime, only Karen.

I have no excuse of why It took so long to update, no excuse at all so I'm sorry to you all.

* * *

**VI **

Science.

**OO-oo **

**-Normal POV- **

Things has been peaceful since Megatron was defeated and the undead stopped in their tracks, but that doesn't mean the Autobots can rest and relax.

After all, there is still Decepticons out there, now under the leadership of Starscream.

It has been a while since Ratchet, Autobot medic was assigned to be guardian to Karen Darby, at first he wasn't too keen on the idea but the medic has now changed his mind, she has fire in her, there is no denying that, and that is the one thing the medic likes about her.

Not like he will say it out loud.

Ratchet sighed, the school day was coming to an end, might as well go and pick Karen up.

He transformed and leaves base to head to the town.

**-Karen's POV- **

Megatron is dead, we should celebrate and relax, right? Pfft! I wish!

Just because Megatron is gone, that doesn't mean the Decepticons will just disband.

I exited the school as the bell goes. I opened the door and grinned as the sun shone brightly. I spotted Raf waiting for Bumblebee. I saw Ratchet was parked quite back so he wouldn't be conspicuous or attracting any unwanted attention, like the cons for example.

I walked down the stairs, well, beginning to. Vince and his friends arrive and shoved Raf off the stairs he was sitting on. I rushed down and kneel next to Raf as Vince and his friends were sneering.

"What the hell is wrong with you Vince!?" I snapped as I checked for injuries.

He said nothing and smiled sweetly at me. I shot him a glare and sliced my finger across my neck.

Raf was glaring at him and Vince sneered again.

"What's the matter shorty?" He asks smugly. "Gonna get a girl to win your fights?"

I could see Raf was getting angry. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget him Raf, he isn't worth it." I hissed.

Raf got up and headed to Bumblebee. I glared at Vince, if looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

"Why do you defend him?" Vince asked.

"Because he's so much cuter than you." I sneered.

I heard him growl and I shot him a glare.

"Leave him alone or you may lose a body part!" I snarled.

I turn around to head to my guardian, I didn't get far as someone grabbed my wrist.

"What's your hurry doll?" Vince asked me.

"Don't call me doll." I growled venomously.

I managed to wriggle free and walked. I got there and my hand was touching the handle.

Suddenly Ratchet's alarms went off. Vince yelped as he ran off. I snickered and opened the door to climbed in, the seatbelt snaked around me and tightened, whoa, someone's protective.

"Thanks Ratchet." I chirped.

"It's alright, it's my duty as guardian to do so."

"Erm, can you loosen the seatbelt a bit."

Ratchet muttered an apology and loosened it a bit. I sighed and look out the window.

We exit the town and into the desert. I hummed softly as we approach base, the cliff face opens we come into the main room, the seatbelt came off and I hop out. Ratchet transformed.

Nobody else was here and I knew why, they went to get their science stuff. Optimus entered the room and I noticed immediately something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He snapped out of his little trance and looked to me. "Yes I am fine, thank you for the concern." He replied.

I wasn't convinced but nodded anyway. I walk up the stairs and leaned against the railing. I close my eyes briefly. I opened them just in time as the others arrive, their charges got off/out their guardians then they looked to me and gave a small wave.

I walked to the stairs, was I about to walk down them? Heck no. I sat on the railing and slide down and landed on my feet. Everyone, except Jack who wasn't fazed stared at me. Bulkhead and Ratchet's expressions were the funniest, I finally noticed Optimus wasn't here.

It was then I noticed they were struggling to hold their stuff, their guardians came over and took the objects off them.

"Science?" I asked.

They nodded and I grinned, I knew it, I don't need to do mine as I finished a week ago.

"Good luck." I told them.

I walked off as I heard shifting signalling they're about to begin. I shook my head and smirked.

I hummed until I spotted Optimus, curiosity got the better of me and I strolled over. Ratchet must have had the same idea as he beated me to it.

"Optimus, why so glum? This planet, ALL planets are free from Megatron's tyranny." Ratchet said as I nodded in agreement.

"He has a point." I joined in.

Both looked at me then Optimus looked out to the distance.

"I do not disagree, Ratchet. It's just...a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind. Not extinguish his spark." Optimus admits.

My eyes widened, I thought they hated each other.

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand, but by his own twisted arrogance." Ratchet said.

"I'm sorry, I know the two of you had quite the history." He then added.

"So..."I said as I pondered. "You and Megatron were friends before the war, right?"

"Correct." Ratchet said to me.

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon." Optimus said as I look to the distance myself. "The Decepticons may be disorder but they aren't without leadership, and while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predicable."

There was a explosion as smoke filled the air. I yelped from shock as Ratchet snatched me up and ran to the other room.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!" Ratchet exclaimed.

The cons don't even know where we are.

"It's no attack." Raf said with a cough. "It's my volcano." I watched his volcano melt. "Was."

"Hold still Bulkhead! Jupiter still needs it's red spot." Miko said but retracted her hand when some paint dropped onto the floor. "Woopsie."

"What in the all spark is going on here!?" Ratchet demanded as I snickered at his expression.

"Our projects are due in tomorrow." Jack explained as Arcee picked the exhaust pipe up in confusion as she inspected it.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys." Arcee suggests as she held up the pipe.

"Your a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine." Jack said playfully as he puts a hand on his hip.

_'Good point.' _I thought to myself.

"Your a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine." Arcee commented as she mimicked his actions.

_'Alright then, that was a nice comeback.' _I then added.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're...Making a mess!" Ratchet objected.

"But the science fair is part of our grade." Raf protested.

"Yeah! If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish the model of the solar system." Miko joined in.

"Oh! And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes?"

"Or Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack and I said at the same time, finishing the sentence.

I was still in Ratchet's grip by the way.

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings! And they're not scientists!" He then said as he put me down.

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more about this planet by helping our young friends with their schoolwork." Optimus said.

"He got you there Ratchet." I said as he scowled at me.

"Well.." Ratchet hummed. "Maybe our young friends should try learning about more of Cybertron."

I rolled my eyes and approach Raf and Bumblebee as the two have a conversation. Bee was talking about class warrior on Cybertron or something like that.

"Yeah..." Raf said as I helped him clear the mess of his volcano. Bee continued explaining about warrior class. "Really Bumblebee!" The young human then exclaims.

"Then how do you make warrior class?" Raf then asked as Bumblebee explained.

"**But I didn't get accepted though." **Bumblebee then said sadly.

I scoffed. "They must have had a screw loose to not accept you."

"But... I've seen you in action! Your awesome!" Raf exclaims as I nod.

"I second that."

"**But they didn't think so." **Bumblebee said as he clicks sadly, I felt sorry for him.

"I second your opinion Raf, Karen. But Autobot life-cycles are much longer then those of humans. And though it may be hard to believe but our young scout still has much to experience." Optimus said as he puts a hand on the scout's shoulder.

An alarm goes off and Ratchet goes to inspect. "Exposed Energon! And it's on the move!" He announced.

"And since we're not moving it, guess who must be." Bulkhead challenged.

"Decepticons." Arcee answered.

"Without Megatron." Miko said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others risk to take his place." Optimus explained.

"Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid." Optimus orders. Ratchet looked to Raf and I as we cleared the mess.

"The science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise." Ratchet said.

I turned to face my guardian, nice excuse Ratchet.

"Very well, Bumblebee! Let us see about this energon transit."

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and both Optimus and Bumblebee went to go through, it closed and I frowned then looked to Ratchet.

He's letting off a vibe, I do not like one bit.

This will not end well.

"This does not look good." I muttered.

Raf gave me an amused look.

**-Later-**

I shook my head, what did I say?

"Ratchet's gone science mad." Bulkhead pointed out.

I shudder slightly, something tells me this is a side of Ratchet you do not want to see.

"Let's see...Where is it." I heard Ratchet grumble.

"Um...What is it?" Raf asked.

"You-ou'll find out." Ratchet said as I jumped slightly in fright.

"But Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf said as he leaned in, only to get stopped by Ratchet

"Yip-ip-ip! Don't touch just watch! And learn." The medic said as I crossed my arms.

"Soo...We're just going to go help Jack and Miko finish theirs-" Bulkhead started only to flinch from a glare off Ratchet.

"Without my supervision! You want them to be right, don't you?" Arcee and Bulkhead exchanged glances then to me. I shrugged as the two nodded. "Then watch a master at work."

I took a couple of steps back as Ratchet cackled.

"Control freak!" Miko huffed.

I snickered and then crossed my arms.

Ratchet finished Raf's projects, then Jack's and finally Miko's, good thing I did mine. He handed the projects to them and send us on our way.

Tomorrow is gonna be interesting.

That is a side of Ratchet I never EVER want to see again for as long as I live.

**-Next Day-**

Ratchet couldn't pick me up so I went with Jack and Arcee, much to Jack's displeasure.

We entered base and Bulkhead honked his horn of our arrival.

Jack and I got off Arcee while Miko and Raf exit Bulkhead. Ratchet comes into view looking cheerful which I find freaky not to mention creepy.

"Well! How were my-err- our projects received." Ratchet asked.

I snickered and covered my mouth. Miko shot me a glare.

"Well..." Raf began as he explained.

Jack's went wild and knocked the door down.

I heard Miko's fell apart because they were too heavy for the strings, but the teachers didn't believe her.

And Raf's blew a hole in the roof with a laser.

I couldn't help but laugh as Miko sent me a dark look, I merely laughed more.

"Well." Ratchet scoffed angrily "On our planet you would have been awarded the highest honour." He then turned around. "Absolutely no gratitude whatsoever."

"**We should of never let Ratchet help." **Bee said clearly amused.

"Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path." Optimus said, agreeing with the mech.

"What did you get?" Bulkhead asked me.

"an A+." I said, loud enough for Ratchet to hear, he must have as he gave me a glance.

That is when I burst out laughing. Miko stormed over and punched my shoulder. I yelped but continued my laughing fit.

"Karen!" Miko whined.

"Ah, I-I need to go outside." I said between laughing.

I turn around and go down the hall as I continued to laugh. I heard Miko growl and I continued to walk.

**-Outside, one hour later- **

I allowed the breeze to hit my face as I grinned, I eventually calmed down as my cheeks were red from my laughing fit. I wiped a tear away as I huffed as the fresh, cold wind pass my. I shuddered in delight and hugged myself.

And I'm staying up here until Miko either calms down or forget today's event.

"There you are."

I turned to face Jack who approached me.

"Anything wrong?"

"Mom wants us home." He told me.

I nodded and we turned around to go back inside. We entered the main room, our guardian's knew the drill and transformed.

"I'll get you back Karen!" Miko growled.

I looked to her and smirked, then climbed into Ratchet as the door closes and the seatbelt snakes around.

As soon as we were outside, the vehicle slumped and I patted the dashboard.

"Aww, you tried." I said hoping to cheer him up. It worked as there was less of the slump and we drive through the desert. I looked out the window and smiled, what a day.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the ride, it was so smooth, I was on the verge of sleeping, but I resisted the temptation.

I reopened them and twirled some hair in my fingers, it suddenly hit that it will be Saturday tomorrow. I grinned at that and continued to look out the window.

We came to a stop and the seatbelt came off. I get out and give a wave as I walked to the house, walking up the path I opened the door and closed it.

Time to do my daily routine as I normally do when I get home. The TV was on again and I kicked my shoes off as I normally do when I get home. I grabbed my shoes and headed to the stairs.

* * *

Done, it's shorter than the last chapter, sorry about that, I'll try to do them long, I can't make any promises.

They'll be over 1,000 words, that I promise

Review please, thanks.


	7. Unwanted Guests

Disclaimer: I only own Karen.

Those pesky Scraplets! *Shot*

* * *

**VII **

Unwanted Guests.

**OO-oo**

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I blinked to wake up then I grinned as it hit me, it was Saturday! Hurrah!

I kicked the covers off and go to get changed. I go downstairs once changed and have a quick breakfast and my tea.

Once that was done we went outside. I locked the door behind me and then we waited for our ride, who happens to be Bumblebee.

We didn't wait long as said mech pulled up and we all pile in, we got to base in record time even though Bulkhead was there before us. I climbed out and stretched.

"Miss us doc bot." Miko said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked as I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"It's a Saturday, we have the whole weekend off! To spend with you." Miko said as I snickered of how enthusiastic she sounds.

"I wasn't expecting a car pool Arcee, what gives?" Jack asks as he strolled over to his guardian.

"Tag team Jack, it's my turn for exploration duty." Arcee replied.

"Aw too bad, it's a beautiful day for a ride, would hate to for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors." Jack then said hoping to persuade her, I knew it wasn't gonna work.

"_Arctic,_ exploration duty." Arcee stated as she puts a hand on her hip.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack said as he pointed to the sofa then walked off. Raf walked up to Optimus as I followed, I saw hope in his eyes.

"The Arctic, I've always wanted to see snow." Raf said with a little hope in his voice.

"I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are too much extreme, even for us Autobots." Optimus replied.

"I, understand." Raf said a little saddened as I put my hands on his shoulders.

The two turn around to walk through the ground bridge, but Optimus paused and turned slightly.

"But, I will bring you back a snowball." Optimus said, I could see him smile under his face mask.

"That would be awesome." Raf said with excitement in his tone.

I smiled slightly as the two walk through the ground bridge as it closes, I heard a small explosion and looked over to see sparks of electric from the computer.

"By the allspark." Ratchet breathed.

I frowned, that does not sound good. I walk over to the sofa and watch Jack and Miko play a game. Raf was nowhere to be seen. I sat on the floor and watch the two play a racing game. Miko had won it and Jack was scowling.

"Better luck next time." Miko said to him as she grinned.

I rolled my eyes then smiled a bit.

Jack said nothing and we all walked down the steps to where the three bots were, they were looking at something, probably the power to the ground bridge.

We walked a little closer and then the three of us have a small conversation about random topics.

"Hey guys, look what I found." Raf said.

I looked over to see some robot, it's head was bigger than it's body. I frowned, that little robot is letting off a bad vibe.

"We're busy." Ratchet growled, the three turn around and they shrieked, bringing their weapons out.

And I stand corrected.

"Hey, hey! What is with you guys?" Miko said as we came between Raf and their cannons.

"Scraplet! SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead shrieked. I would be laughing my ass off but this sounded serious.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked as he jumped to look at them over us.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl on the face of Cybertron." Ratchet hissed.

We calmed down and gave each other a 'What the fuck' look.

"This? you were going to shoot us for this? Are you kidding me?" Jack said.

"You giant robots, scrappy here, is tiny." Miko joined in.

"You have no idea what kind of damage that tiny thing can do." Bulkhead said fearfully as he took a few steps back.

"Awww, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf said.

Oh how wrong he was.

It's blue eyes opened as it looked around, it looked at the three Cybertronians and opened it's mouth as razor sharp teeth showed up, it jumped out of Raf's hands and charged at Bumblebee. I watched him shoot it but missed, it jumped onto the scout's leg and began to chomp down.

Bumblebee grabbed it, only for it to eat through his hand, he managed to fling it onto the floor and scoots away, it got up and before it could do anything, it got whacked. I looked over to the yellow bot's leg to see a trail of eaten metal.

I grabbed the crowbar Raf was using to flatten it.

"Easy there killer!" Jack said as I took the crowbar away.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming." Miko said.

"I totally did." I said in sarcasm. Miko scowled at me as Raf ran over to his guardian.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee." Raf said.

"**It's alright." **Bumblebee replied, hoping to calm him down.

"Will he be ok?" Raf then asked.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet replied.

"Now do you believe me? All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal! Especially living metal!" Bulkhead said.

"Well, bug squashed game over, right?" Jack asked as I put the crowbar over my shoulder.

"No, when it comes to Scraplets there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here." Ratchet replied to the question.

We walked to the storage area, us humans had to run to catch up. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looking around in full alert.

We came into the room as this metal egg sat there, with water all around it.

"It's a trap!" Ratchet exclaimed as I inspected this trap, looking at it carefully. "A Scraplet trap."

"Uh, an empty Scraplet trap." Bulkhead said fearfully.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago only to wind up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet replied.

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack added.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko then said.

There was a silence as I shifted uncomfortably.

"So...How many are we talking about?" Raf asked, breaking the silence.

"Thousands, with the power malfunction and the ground bridge damaged are sure signs of their infestation is well under way." Ratchet explained.

We all rushed back into the main room. Ratchet trying to contact Optimus.

"Ratchet to Optimus do you read me? We have a situation." Ratchet said, you could see the screen was funny and glitching. "Scraplets have gotten into the com link system!" Ratchet growled as he slammed a fist down. "If we don't irradiate these creatures immediately they will reduce the entire base into scrapheap."

"Well I say we bug out of here and let em keep it." Bulkhead said as Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet hissed to the green mech.

My face fell and so did Jack's "They will?" Jack asked as I frowned. Miko looked pissed as she stormed up to her guardian.

"Bulkhead! You never run!" Miko yelled.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these devour a bot! I have! They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there's nothing left! And I mean nothing! Not even your optics." Bulkhead shuddered.

I tense then shivered, hugged myself and moved around.

"You have to let us help." Jack said.

"He's right, we're not metal." Raf then said.

"Yeah, the Scraplets can't hurt us." Miko joined in.

"Typically I find your fleshiness, your least engaging qualities, but it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes." Ratchet said.

"So we're ok then." I said as I clasped my hands. "One human, one bot. Miko and Raf, you go with your guardians." Both nodded and I looked at Jack. "You and I are on guard duty while Ratchet finds the problem."

He nodded and I nodded.

"And we go on a bug hunt!" Miko exclaimed as Bulkhead and Bumblebee shuddered.

The four went and Ratchet went over to fix the ground bridge, during our guarding duty, there was a scream from Bulkhead and shooting which Jack and I exchanged glances for that part and simple shooting from Bumblebee.

"How's it going over there?" Jack asked Ratchet.

"I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet growled as he slammed his fist onto the floor.

I heard tinkling, the same tinkling the Scraplets used when they walk. I looked up and clutch the crowbar which I took off Raf earlier.

"Oh scrap." I mumbled.

Jack looked to where I was looking and we both exchanged glances, I could see the Scraplets turned their attention to us then looked over to Ratchet who was unaware, they show their teeth and jump off the wall, I could only stare as they began to hover.

"They fly!" I shrieked, getting Ratchet's attention.

"They fly? You never said they fly!" Jack yelled as they came at us.

They began to swarm at Ratchet as he fell, we rush over and began to whack them, damn little buggers, he tried to sit up but only to fall.

"Use the fire extinguisher." Ratchet managed to get out.

I dropped the crowbar and rush over to the extinguisher on the wall. I took it off the wall and rushed back over to spray the little midgets. I watched them fall off. I took a few steps back as Ratchet turned onto his side as more fell off.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit, we're leaking energon like-WHOA!" Bulkhead exclaimed as they entered the main room as more Scraplets began to fly.

They swarm yet again. Bulkhead and Bumblebee fire to try and hit any, the other three run to help while I freeze more that try to get near Ratchet.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked.

We heard more Scraplets down the hall and I frowned then sighed.

"These were just scouts." Ratchet said.

"**Oh Primus." **Bumblebee groaned as he collapsed backwards and lied down.

"So, the rest of them know we're here?" Bulkhead asked fearfully.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the ground bridge operational." Ratchet said.

"Then we can use it to sent the Scraplets anywhere on Earth." Raf said.

Why not back to the Arctic?" I suggested as I held up the extinguisher "We already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet, one stop shopping." Miko said.

"Given the body mass of the Scraplets subzero temperature should freeze them on contact, so think Ratchet, think! If the ground bridge is down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it." Bulkhead said.

"Where do we find it?" Jack asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf joined in.

Ratchet explained to them and they walk off. I volunteered to remained behind to guard the three Autobot.

"So if we get, when we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy crawlies out? Or bring our bots in?" Bulkhead asks.

"Uhh Bulkhead, option A is recommended and get rid of the little buggers and send them to back where they come from." I said.

"She is right, Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat. If we bring them in first, the Scraplets won't have a reason to leave. We'll need bait." Ratchet replies.

"Where are we gonna get bait? The Scraplets have already helped themselves to everything in here!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Calm down!" I said calmly they looked at me and I looked at them. "Getting angry won't solve anything!"

"**She's right." **Bumblebee joined in.

A large swarm of scraplets comes in and the three bots flinched.

"Ratchet! All systems go!" Jack yelled as the three enter.

"Fire it up!" Miko joined in.

Ratchet got up and pulled the leaver before collapsing. I spotted some metal and dropped the extinguisher and pick it up and head to the ground bridge and waved the metal at some, another one of my stupid ideas.

"You want the main course!? Come and get it then!" I yelled as I ran through the ground bridge. The Scraplets follow me and swarmed around the metal. I heard Ratchet desperately call my name.

I exited on the other side and flinched as I was met with cold, wind and snow. I collapsed in the soft snow and flinched as the wind picked up.

I felt someone behind me and looked up to see it was Bulkhead.

"Down! DOWN!" He yelled to the two bots opposite us.

He leaned down as Scraplets come through the ground bridge. I watch as Optimus and Arcee was attacked by frozen scraplets. I sighed in relief.

The two bots opposite us gave Bulkhead a glance.

"I would invite you in, but the place is a mess." Bulkhead said as my teeth chattered.

I stood up and he picked me up, I'm never coming to the Arctic for as long as I live.

We entered the base and I was surprised to see the mess. I yelped from shock as I was snatched from Bulkhead by Ratchet, I couldn't help but blush as he puts me near his chest, I could hear his spark.

"What were you thinking!" Ratchet scolded me.

"Someone had to get rid of them!" I argued back.

I looked to him as he looked to me, I could see concern in his optics and I blinked and felt my cheeks heat up, and then I frowned, what is wrong with me?

**-Later-**

All the Autobots were sitting down which is something I would never thought I see. Jack, Miko and Raf are tending to their guardians as I sat next to mine with a blanket to keep me warm. I did my part.

"Report bio circuitry statics." Ratchet said as I looked at the scene from my comfy spot.

Jack gave a thumbs up. "Levels are rising."

"Excellent, Rafael, keep a close look on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor." Ratchet told the youngest of the humans. "Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch."

"It's steady." Raf replied.

Miko also gave a thumbs up. "Looking good."

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend. You saved quite a few lives today." Optimus said.

"It wasn't all my doing, we were just fortunate enough this infestation, happened on a Saturday." Ratchet said as he looked to the three then to me. But I didn't notice as I was looking at the others.

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus replies as he too was looking at me.

I finally realized they were looking at me. I looked up to them both and then I buried my face into the blankets. Miko screamed, causing me to jump from fright.

"Scraplet?" Jack asked as he and Raf were looking around with their crowbars.

"Spider!" Miko squealed. "Is it on me? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"

We watched her squeal again and ran down the hall I shook my head and looked on in amusement.

"Did she scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead said.

I scoffed. "I know YOU did Bulkhead."

Everyone looked on in amusement, but there is one word to describe Bulkhead's expression: Priceless.

I giggled and snuggled into the blankets, of course I then shivered slightly, stupid Arctic. I blinked as I was picked up and placed near Ratchet's spark once again. I was blushing...Again, god, why do I blush like a school girl when she's gotten caught with her skirt up. I shrugged it off. Miko came back more calmer now.

"Did you kill big, bad, spider?" I asked.

She shot me a glare and I snickered. She smirked which caused me to frown.

"Comfy up there?" She asked as I was still near his spark.

I blushed again and shot her a glare. "Shut up!"

"You are? How cute!"

I scowled and buried my face into the blankets, not bothering to see their faces.

"Aww knock it off Miko, your embarrassing her." Jack said.

**-Normal POV- **

Ratchet looked down to the organic who still was buried in the blankets, she showed her face, but only her eyes and nose, that looked...cute.

He blinked and scowled, where did that come from, the medic mentally growled but decided to ignore it.

But Ratchet was not gonna let Karen out of his sight, well, not until she has to go home, which won't happen for a while anyway.

**-Karen's POV- **

What a way to spend Saturday morning. I shook my head and rubbed my cheek with my arm.

Something tells me the day Isn't quite done with us yet, we're just entered afternoon, the whole day isn't done and dusted yet.

Jack and Miko were on the same game again as Jack wanted a rematch from their morning game, something tells me he isn't gonna win this round...Again.

Ah well, he's gotta try. I heard a frustrated sigh signalling Jack lost once again to a girl as Miko had a smug look.

But Miko can never beat me on Mario kart.

* * *

Done!

Alrighty, more Autobots are coming, you'll have to see...I mean read to see who it is.

See you next chapter.

Review please, thanks.


	8. Arrival of Allies

Disclaimer: I only own Karen.

I have nothing to say...

See you at the end...

* * *

**VIII **

Arrival of Allies.

* * *

Morning had turned into afternoon and now had turned into evening, things have settled down since the scraplet incident. Ratchet was currently doing work on the computer.

Ever since my little adventure to the Arctic. Ratchet had refused to put me down and hasn't done since. I was sitting on his shoulder as I watch him do his work.

I heard Miko and Bulkhead enter the room.

"Alright chores are done, now can we do some dune bashing?" I heard Miko ask her guardian.

"I don't know Miko, last time I spent a week picking sand out my articulators." Bulkhead replied but seeing Miko wilt he spoke up again. "Uh, but there's a monster truck rally in town." She perked up to that.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a Starship inside this solar system." Ratchet announced as he started typing a couple of things into the computer as I watched and then he gasped lightly. "It's an Autobot identification beak-on."

"So there are other bot's out there?" Jack asked.

"The mass' scattered throughout the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee said.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Optimus said, his voice thick with authority.

_I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades. _Came a voice as Bulkhead's optics widened.

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead exclaimed excitedly as he leaned forward. Miko almost falling off his shoulder. "You old 'Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

_Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security? _This Wheeljack asked.

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked.

_Sometime tomorrow…if I put metal to the pedal. _

I heard a grunt in the background.

_Finally! Some slaggin cons! I was fearing that my aim would get rusty._ A gruff voice spoke.

_Chill Hide._ Came a third voice.

"More bots coming here! How cool is that?" Miko said, Bulkhead nodding in agreement. I glanced at the two.

"Wheeljack… I know him by reputation only. Can verify his voice print?" Optimus asked.

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead replies.

"They sound convincing." I said.

"I know Jazz and Ironhide." Optimus told me.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey." Optimus then said.

"See you soon, buddy! I will make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead promised before Ratchet closed the link.

My party senses are tingling.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked casually as I giggled. She looked to me and grinned as Bulkhead chuckled.

"Oh. Me and Jacky go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit: The Wreckers. Which means the 'Cons will wish he had never found us." he explained.

I didn't notice Jack was on the phone.

"Karen we gotta go." He said as I jumped.

"Sorry." He then added.

I huffed as Ratchet set me down and then transformed. I climbed in and we leave base. I began to think about the new arrivals and what they look like. I was snapped out of my pondering as we turned to my street. I walk up the path after exiting the vehicle and entered the house. Jack was already inside.

"You seem happy." Aunt June notes.

"I guess" I said as I get a glass of water and begin to drink.

"Are you dating?" She asked as I spurted my water back out.

"Wha? No!" I said.

She approached me and smiled. "Why not? Your a gorgeous girl." she said as she pinched my cheek.

I blushed in embarrassment. This day can not get any more embarrassing.

**-Next Day,Autobot Base,Location: Classified-**

Since that little incident last night. I've been avoiding to gaze at Ratchet, every time I look to him it's fine, but when he looks at me. I look away blushing like a little school girl.

We were all looking at the screen as Miko was bouncing with excitement.

"The ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee stated when the signal appeared. Miko gasped in excitement.

"Do you think they're here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe they'll stay!" Miko exclaimed then hummed "Hmmm...They'll have to find their own humans though."

Ratchet started to type the landing co-ordinates into the ground bridge and activated it.

"Ground bridge cycling up." He said to himself. It then started sparking and went dark. Ratchet hit it and closed it down. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." He grumbled.

"So, they are going to land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge them here?" Jack asked as Optimus nods.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons are tracking the newcomers' ship."

I turned to watch Bulkhead pace as Miko ran up to him. "Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" she noted.

"Oh! You're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers! And tonight, we're gonna party!" Bulkhead exclaimed, raising his fist into the air. Miko's face lit up.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed.

The Decepticon alarm suddenly went off. I looked over to the screen to see 5 Decepticons following Wheeljack's ship. I turned my full attention to the screen.

"Bogies, and their closing fast on the ships position." Arcee announced.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead yelled, running over to the ground bridge. "Open the bridge Ratchet! We're missing all the action." Ratchet pulled the lever and the familiar portal appeared, without any additional problems this time.

"I'll prepare sick-bay." Ratchet said, walking in that direction. Bulkhead scoffed.

"Who for, the Con's? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Bulkhead laughed and he and the others disappeared into the ground bridge.

"Sooo…what do you think the new guys would be like?" Miko asked.

"If Wheeljack is anything like Bulkhead, I fear the worst." Ratchet sighs as I giggled.

He looked to me and I look away, blushing once again, stupid hormones. The others arrive back and I push this strange feeling at the back of mind.

I saw a white mech with some fins, red and green streaks and not forgetting the scars, the next one is a silver mech and the last one is a black mech.

"Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddy, Miko." Bulkhead said as he gestures to the girl "She can wreck with the best of us." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Hiya." Miko waved.

He grinned and leaned down to look at her.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked.

"I try. But trouble finds us anyway." Miko replied.

I scoffed. "More like you find trouble."

She shot me a glare and Bulkhead optics lit up as I approached.

"This is my other buddy Karen, she can definitely be a wrecker." He said as he gestured to me.

"Hey." I greeted.

"You been keeping him out of trouble?" Wheeljack then asked me as he gestured to Bulkhead then poked me in the belly.

I giggled and covered my stomach. "I try as hard as I can, but keeping him and Miko out of trouble is a challenge."

"We're gonna get along just fine." He stated as he looked back up at Bulkhead.

"Optimus Prime. It's a privilege." Wheeljack said as he turned his attention to the Autobot leader.

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend of foe. Now I find both." Wheeljack replied.

"We are few but strong. We have suffered losses. But we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new members into our fold." Optimus said as he looked to Jack and Raf, then to me.

"I would be honoured."

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead yelled and hit Wheeljack on the back causing him to stumble forward. Wheeljack turned back around and they bumped chests.

"Oh, joy." Ratchet sighed sarcastically.

Miko plugs in her guitar and we covered our ears. I sighed in relief as the ear pitch sound was gone, the silver mech approached me.

"you must be the lil lady I spoke to the other day." He said as he poked my belly like Wheeljack did.

I giggled. "That's me."

"Small little things aren't they?" The black mech said

"Sure are Ironhide."

I smile then looked to the silver mech. "You must be Jazz." I chirped.

He grinned. "That's me."

Ironhide walked off to talk to Ratchet. I walked over to where Jack and Arcee are.

"Sooo... What's that about?" Jack asked as I approach. I spotted Bulkhead and Wheeljack tossing some twisted metal.

"It's called Lobbing. It's a favourite pass-time on Cybertron." Arcee answered without taking her optics off the 'ball'.

"Come on Raf! Show us some moves!" Miko suddenly shouted, strumming the guitar. Raf agreed, pushing his glasses back up his face. He walked over to the middle of the 'dance floor' and started doing the robot. I giggled and crossed my arms.

"Of course, the robot." Jack commented, sounding amused. I giggled at his words, but then laughed when Bee decided to join in, copying Raf.

"Coming at ya." Bulkhead called, chucking the 'ball' back over. Wheeljack jumped to catch it, but it slipped from his hands and hit the wall, falling and smashing into the ground bridge lever, causing it to briefly spark. I flinched.

"You know, I'm attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet shouted in rage as Wheeljack picked up the ball.

"Sorry Doc. Guess we're a little charged up." He said.

Both Ironhide and I exchange glances. I tilted my head and he shrugged.

"You built this bridge from scratch, huh?" Wheeljack asked while Arcee was explaining that 'Primes don't party', I never noticed Optimus missing until Arcee mentioned the don't party part.

"I did." Ratchet answered curtly.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Wheeljack remarked slyly.

"Yes. It is." Ratchet agreed happily.

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shutdown." Ratchet explained.

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack continued questioning.

"Oooh, I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage." Ratchet said as he shook his head.

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack finally asked the million dollar question.

"A few hours if we're lucky. Maybe longer." Ratchet shrugged before resuming his work, completely oblivious to the dark looks sent his way.

I blinked as he looked to me, a small glint escaped his optic. I shuddered and walked over to Jazz and Ironhide who looked at me.

"What's his problem?" I asked quietly.

"dunno, and trust me kid. Wheeljack never acts like this and I've known him for a long time." Ironhide answered as Jazz nodded.

"He's right." Jazz tells me.

I looked at them and walked over as Bulkhead was telling a story.

"So there we were. No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. Do what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asked to the very interested Jack, Miko and Raf. "Tell them, Jacky!"

There was a laugh from him. "What I do best."

Bulkhead laughed himself before finishing the story. "He chucked his only grenade smack into the main heat exchanger!"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheeljack said as he shrugged.

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Awesome." Miko sighed.

"Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead noted as he scratched his backside.

"I'm not surprised. Given the size of your backside." Arcee teased as I sniggered.

"There it is. Jacky's signature. One grenade. One shot. Hey. You alright?" Bulkhead suddenly asked, causing Wheeljack to snap out of his daze.

"What?" Wheeljack responded.

"You don't seem like yourself." Bulkhead pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack demanded as he stood.

"I don't know. You seem…quiet." Bulkhead noted.

"I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir-crazy." Wheeljack decided.

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with," Bulkhead offered Wheeljack.

"Let's go now." Wheeljack suggested

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead objected, "Come on! The gang's loving you! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass!"

"You tell them. You're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me the rest of the base?" Wheeljack suggested.

"Yeah. Sure, Jacky. Go ahead," Bulkhead agreed nervously.

"Tour starts now." Miko announced as she hopped off the crate and then approached Wheeljack. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?"

I rolled my eyes at Miko. Ironhide and Jazz approached the group. I could see the suspicion on Ironhide's optics.

"Everything alright?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah. Just out of sorts, I guess." Bulkhead shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Arcee teased.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on! Something…something is just not right about Wheeljack." Bulkhead finally voiced his suspicions as Ironhide nodded.

"I agree with him. Wheeljack never changed, even after all these centuries." He stated.

"Bulkhead, really? He's travelled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or…bots do change, you know?" Arcee assured him.

"She has a point." I add.

"Not Jacky." Bulkhead retorted as I shrugged.

"Almost there." Ratchet said as I looked at him. He continued working the damaged ground bridge controls.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he and Miko returned.

"I was just telling all the guys about you and me…at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass." Bulkhead answered as I looked at him.

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack stated.

"Yeah." Bulkhead nodded. "Tell it!" He then demanded.

"Talk, talk, talk! How about AFTER we go off-roading?" Miko suggested. I could tell she was bored.

"Miko stay out of this!" Bulkhead warned.

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee said coolly.

"I'm not sure I-." Wheeljack started.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead demanded again.

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead." Wheeljack said coldly. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened…except for one little thing." Bulkhead suddenly said, causing the optics to widen on Wheeljack's face. "I wasn't there."

Ratchet paused and looked to us.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record." Bulkhead said as he poked Wheeljack's chest, challenging him.

I blinked as I was nudged gently with Wheeljack's foot, I realized I was standing next to him.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" Miko began but was cut off as 'Wheeljack' grabbed her.

He then proceeded to grab me and knocked Ratchet out of the way so he wouldn't had a chance to get me back

"Stand back!" He warned as Ironhide and Bulkhead took a step forward. "Or I'll crush them!" To prove it. He squeezed us and I squirmed.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?!" Miko shrieked.

"This isn't Wheeljack." I sneered but then yelped as he squeezed me.

"Shut up!" He snarled.

"Decepticon coward!" Ironhide yelled.

"Let the girls go and face us!" Bulkhead growled as Ironhide nodded.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." 'Wheeljack' said, using his real voice.

"Where's the real Wheeljack!" Ironhide snarled.

"Oh... I expect Lord Starscream has been making sport of him..." He sneered.

He then looked to Ratchet.

"Keep working on that ground bridge, I'm already behind schedule!" He demanded.

Ratchet glared. "Or I'll crush the brown haired organic for good." he warned as Ratchet's optics widened.

I squirmed as I felt him squeeze me. I gritted my teeth to not try to scream. He squeezed harder and I couldn't take it. I cried out in pain.

"You slaggin coward!" Ironhide hollered.

"DO IT!" He demanded a little louder.

He squeezed me again and I gasped in pain as I felt my air getting cut.

Ratchet gave in and worked on the ground bridge a little faster. I could see the pain in his optics as I blink the tears away, I didn't know who was more angrier. Ironhide or Bulkhead. He looked over to the controls to see it was now complete and he snorted.

"About time."

I took deep breathes as I shook in pain as he moved me to the other hand with Miko to type in the coordinates. He then pulled down the leaver and turned his back to the ground bridge.

"Let's get this party stared!" The imposer laughed as I was moved back to the hand I was originally in

I squirmed as he took some steps back, taking us with him. I gasped loudly in pain as he squeezed me as Ratchet stepped forward, great, we're gonna be used as hostages.

I didn't know what happened next.

Something heavy hit the imposer, causing Miko and I to go flying, luckily Jazz was quick on the ball and caught me before I could hit the ground. Bulkhead caught Miko. I took breathes to get air into my lungs.

I saw the two circle. Bulkhead pounded his fists but Wheeljack stopped him, which is the real one?

"Ugly's mine." the wrecker told the green mech.

I blinked as the two swords collied.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked as Miko pointed.

"Uhh..I lost track!" She exclaimed.

I watched the imposer land on the floor with a loud bang. I winched as pain shot up my body. I blinked and was on the verge of passing out from shock and pain.

"You." I heard him say to Ratchet. "Hit the switch, it's time to take out the thrash."

After that was done, Bulkhead tossed the imposer through the ground bridge and Ratchet switched off the ground bridge. Jazz handed me to Ratchet and he silently took me to the med bay, the medic murmured softly to me as I blacked out.

**-Two Hour Later- **

I squirmed as my vision came back to me. I looked around as it suddenly occurred to me that I was in the med bay. I tried to sit up but pain shot up my body, forcing me to lie down. I groaned softly in pain. I blinked as I suddenly realized that a blanket was on me and a pillow on my head. I heard footsteps.

"You alright kid?" Ironhide asked me as I nodded softly.

"Is the party over?" I asked softly as there was a chuckle.

"Yeah about two Breems ago." He told me.

I had to think. Breem meant hour and my eyes widened, I was out for two hours! I sat up but then hissed in pain then lied back down.

"Take it easy." Ironhide told me.

I took a shaky breath then looked to the ceiling.

"Oh yeah." the mech then said as if he remembered something. "Wheeljack wishes you a quick recovery and said it was a shame you and him didn't get to know each other better."

I nodded. "Thanks for the message."

Ironhide left and I look back to the ceiling. I heard him talking to someone then footsteps. I blinked and look to see it was Optimus who was my next visitor.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as I nodded.

"I've been better." I said with a smile.

I shifted. "So, uh, can I go?"

Optimus shook his head. "Ratchet wants you to stay for the night."

I frowned but said nothing.

"Jack had informed his mother that you were staying with a friend."

I grinned, typical of Jack to think of an excuse.

"Alright." I sighed as he left.

And thus I had another visitor.

"You alright girly?" Jazz asked me.

"Peachy." I grumbled as he chuckled softly.

"Ya gave ol Hatchet a scare." He told me.

I smirked then got comfortable, winching as I did so.

"I better go before Ratchet finds out and has a fit."

I snickered as the mech left, I guess Jazz and Ironhide remained behind to help us, good, more Autobots the better. I closed my eyes briefly and then sighed.

I blinked and looked to the ceiling. I mumbled and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Done.

Sorry for the delay. I kinda got lazy :D.

Review please, thanks.


	9. Train Ride

Here's the next chapter :3.

Enjoy and sorry for the delay, ^3^ I got lazy.

* * *

**IX **

Train Ride.

**OO-oo**

I stirred and groaned softly and then curled up. My fingers gripping the pillow as I gritted my teeth and turned my face into the pillow as I gripped the pillow more.

**-Dream- **

_I glanced around as the area I was in is dark. I frowned and looked around, all over the place I looked, ceiling included, it was so dark, it's kinda hard to navigate. I frowned._

"_Anyone here?" I asked. _

_I looked around more and gasped as if I was sinking into the darkness, which I think I was doing. I shifted and swallowed hard as I kept on going down. I closed my eyes shut and cried out in fear and alarm. I felt my panic meter going up._

"_No! No, no, no, no!" _

_I squirmed and looked around in a panic. I closed my eyes shut, ready to get swallowed by the darkness._

"_Open your eyes."_

_That voice sounds familiar. I open them and gasped as a familiar figure was in front of me. He held out and smiled. It was then I realized I was not sinking no longer. I grabbed the hand._

"_D-daddy." I whimpered._

_He gave me a warm smile and then faded._

**-Dream end- **

My eyes snapped open as I sat up straight away as sweat trickled down my face followed by tears. I wiped my eyes and then rubbed my forehead. I looked around, it was just a dream, I sighed as I saw the familiar sight of the med bay, the pain subsided a while back. I haven't had a dream like that since the death of my father. I shuddered and hugged myself. I blinked and frowned.

I lied back down and looked to the ceiling. I closed my eyes briefly then opened them. Why did I had to have a dream like that? I sighed and curled up and simply allowed sleep to take over. I never noticed Ratchet enter the room.

I shifted as I felt a tingly feeling on my body. I stretched and got comfortable, I heard footsteps then nothing else, probably left now.

**-Next Day-**

I was sitting on the steps as I was thinking about the dream I had. I frowned at the thought, it was a weird dream, as if something was trying to drag me down to the depths of darkness. I yelped as something glomped me and I scowled as Miko started to snicker and I groaned.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Just seeing if your ok, your spacing out."

I blinked. "I am?"

She finally got off me and I sighed and then stood up, I guess she's right, I am zoning out without realizing it. I frowned and rubbed my forehead.

"Or are you thinking about him?" She teased.

I decided to play dumb. "Who?"

"Ratchet." She whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened as I felt my cheeks heat up. She noticed and grinned.

"Ha! I was right!"

"No your not!" I growled.

"I so am!"

"No your not!"

"Keep denying! You like him!"

"Wha? Miko!"

She continued to pester me as I argued with her, but she had her witty comebacks and I growled as I continued to blush, god damn it!

_Prime!...PRIME!_

Oh lookie, it's Fowler. Ratchet growled and typed on the keyboard as he brought up a screen with his face. Jazz gave a questionable look to me.

"Don't ask." I grumbled.

"Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe-?" Optimus began as he and Ironhide entered the room.

_What else, Con's. I chased them off with some slick moves, but not before they blew me out of the sky!_ Fowler explained.

Miko giggled. "Again?" She asked amused.

_They tried to smash and grab for the D.I.N.G.U.S._

The what now?

"The, what is?" Arcee asked. I never noticed her enter the room.

Fowler rolled his eyes and huffed and brought up an image of said DINGUS.

_Dynamic Nuclear Generation System. Aka, D.I.N.G.U.S. It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the Coast for testing._

Wouldn't that be DNGS? I decided to not be a smart ass and remained quiet as I crossed my arms. Ratchet scoffed.

"Pfft... that's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" My guardian asked.

_I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby was to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the 4 next door._

"Uhhhh….did Agent Fowler say what state he's currently in?" Raf asked nervously.

_I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.I.N.G.U.S to its destination before the Con's come back for it. _

Optimus shook his head. "I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states, and beyond."

_You got any better ideas._

**-Later-**

Their idea was to drive the thing to it's location, they set off and Ratchet remained behind to monitor their location.

I crossed my arms and Miko approached me with a smirk. I scowled at her.

"Admit it Karen, you like him." She teased once more.

I scowled again and shot her a glare, her smirk turned into a smug look and I growled.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Miko rolled her eyes. "Keep saying that Karen, you know very clear what I'm talking about, and don't deny it."

I huffed and crossed my arms. Jack approached us.

"Knock it off Miko." Jack told her.

"Fine, but she knows what I'm talking about."

_That's the one! The 'Con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?_ Fowler's voice came through the com link.

I snickered and crossed my arms. Ratchet glanced at me and I looked away. Miko looked at me and smirked while I scowled at her.

_A whole team of Con's. _

I glanced at the screen and frowned, I see no signals on the screen at all, only the signal of the Autobots, maybe Fowler is going insane.

"What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology." Ratchet told the man as I frowned again.

_Well I'll be dipped. _

I snickered to myself, luckily nobody heard me and my snickering. I cleared my throat and looked back to the screen.

_Our assailants are not Decepticons, they are human. _Optimus spoke.

Whoa! I so did not see that one coming.

"Human?" All of us except Miko said at the same time.

"Oh please! Taking on our bot's, they're road kill!" Miko exclaimed.

_They claim that their name is M.E.C.H. _Optimus told us.

What a stupid name. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, earning a few looks. Ratchet typed onto the computer as he brought up a map and the route the Autobots are taking.

"Optimus, prepare to enunciate phase 2. 5 miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point."

Raf and Jack continued to listen in on the conversation while Miko continued to annoy me and my crush. I shot her glares and scowled while she had a smug look, I'm so gonna wipe that smirk off her face one of these days. We had a small argument, a quiet one.

"Optimus, you have company." Ratchet said as I looked to the screen, oh, now the cons appear.

We heard the Autobots transform.

_After a long road trip, feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe! _I heard Bulkhead speak.

_If the cons wanna try and ruin my day, they got to try harder, they'll regret crossing paths with me._ Ironhide said as I smirked.

We continued to listen to the fight and I flinched as I heard a bang and no response from Optimus, man down! Sorry, couldn't resist.

"Optimus is down!" Miko exclaimed.

"Thank you captain obvious." I said as she scowled at me.

"M.E.C.H's going to grab the D.I.N.G.U.S! We need to think of something quick!" Jack said as I crossed my arms.

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asked.

"Okay...Come on...Think!" Jack muttered as he paced.

I crossed my arms.

"M.E.C.H is after the D.I.N.G.U.S, not unless we get on the train first." I said.

Miko's face lit up and Jack had the look of horror on his face, so did Ratchet.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet objected.

"And why not!" I growled.

"That's suicide." Jack said to me as I scoffed.

"Hello! The United States of total meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko said.

"Yes! Yours!" Ratchet objected again.

I scowled while Miko frowned.

"You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one travelling at 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of things that can go wrong—mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn!" Ratchet listed.

"Metal burn? Seriously?" I said.

"Well...Not the last part."

"Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!" He then added.

"Would it help, if we had access to the trains coordinates?" Raf asked as he typed onto the computer and the image of the train appeared on the screen.

"Well..." Ratchet began, he still didn't like the idea.

"If we don't stop them, there will be no lives to save and many innocent lives will be lost, including ours." I said, the last part made him cringe.

Ratchet gave in and walked to the computer and typed in the coordinates and then pulled the leaver.

"Raf, you stay so you can monitor the trains' position." I said as he nodded.

"I'll call when we arrive on the train, and I will keep the line open so that you guys will know what is happening." Jack said as Ratchet nodded.

I walked over to where Jack and Miko were, the two entered first.

"Be careful." Ratchet said, I think it was mainly towards me.

"Oh please, I was shot at by Megatron, so I'll be fine." I said and gave a smile and then winked.

I jumped in after Jack and Miko and I ended on the other side of the ground bridge and onto the train. Jack held his phone to his mouth.

"We're in." He told them.

There was a sound on the roof and I slid the door open and peered my head out the door followed by Jack.

"Raf, M.E.C.H is landing on top of the train!" Jack told him.

I blinked and held on as the train swerved to the right and I heard a thump, signalling M.E.C.H landed on the train. They began to saw through the roof and I swore under my breath.

"So what did that buy us... ten seconds?" Jack asked.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko said as I looked around.

I walked over to the unconscious soldier and took his gun. Miko grabbed an axe and Jack a fire extinguisher. They finished sawing through the roof and part of it fell through, the two men peered down at us.

"You want a piece of this?" Miko asked as she swung her axe "Well do ya!"

Jack held up his fire extinguisher. "What she said."

I held up the gun I borrowed. "I got a gun and I'm not a afraid to use it!"

The two muttered and I left. I scoffed, wimps.

Jack leaned out the train and Miko linked to his arm and also leaned out. I knelt down and peeked where there was a gap next to Jack.

"Whoa...We're pretty fierce." Miko said and I snickered.

I blinked as there was a bang and I looked around. "What the heck!?"

"Ratchet! M.E.C.H blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here! The soldiers too." Jack said as I leaned in.

"We've lost access to the train data. I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!" Ratchet said in a panic.

"Maybe we should jump...?" Miko suggested. Jack and I looked at her as if she's insane.

"At 90 miles per hour!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick." Miko retorted.

"What were we thinking volunteering for this?" Jack asked as I frowned.

"Next time you should talk us out of these situations." Miko said.

"Next time." Jack muttered. "At least...We're in this together."

Miko snatched the phone out of Jack's hand and placed it to her ear.

"Raf this is important!" Miko exclaimed "Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar." She sniffled.

I snatched the phone out of Miko's hand.

"Raf! Make sure Ratchet gets my drum kit as a memorial!" I blurted out.

We heard engines as Optimus and Ironhide drove past.

"Don't read the will just yet." Jack said as Miko grinned and I smirked.

We watched as Optimus transformed and grabbed the train. I assume Ironhide is on the other side of the train helping. The train eventually came to a stop and for some damn reason I snatched the walkie talkie from the unconscious soldier. I hopped out the train and walked over as the helicopter was there.

The walkie talkie crackled and I lifted it up and pressed the button.

"_So you walk among titans."_ Came the voice.

I smirked. "Why don't you come down? I'll even introduce you."

"_In due time my dear."_

I watched the helicopter fly off and I growled softly, looks like we got more than Decepticons to deal with now, ah life, why must thou be a bitch. I turned around and sighed as Jack and Miko argued, all of us jumped as one of the two Autobots honked their horn. I placed a hand on my chest. I glanced to the one responsible and walked over.

"Gee, give me a mini heart attack why don't you." I said as the door opened.

"I apologize."

I grinned and climbed into the semi followed by Jack and Miko. I sat on the passenger, Jack was on the driver and Miko stuck in the middle. It was a uncomfortable drive as nobody said a single word, we approached the others and then we all climbed out.

The ground bridge opened and I was the first one through and I end up on the other side. I waved as Raf ran over and tackled me into a hug.

"I'm not dead." I said and grinned.

I saw something in Ratchet's optics, it looked like relief and I swore I heard a small sigh of relief from him. Raf released me and walked off. The others soon followed and I went off to the steps. I heard Jack ask where Optimus was and Arcee answering to the question, I wasn't paying attention.

Miko walked over and I scowled, here we go again.

"Soo." She began.

Ratchet leaned in, curious of what she has to say and I swallowed hard. If Miko says anything I will kill her.

"What now?" I huffed.

She grinned. "I know you like him."

I shot her a glare. "No! Just! No!"

I scowled and turned around.

"What are you on about?" Ratchet asked Miko.

"Oh, I'm trying to convince Karen she has a crush on a guy in school." Miko said and grinned. I looked at her and scowled.

Ratchet tensed, I saw something in his optics, something I never ever seen before, something not even Optimus himself has seen, I could be wrong.

"I...See." He muttered and turned to the computer.

Miko grinned and walked off. I shot her a glare and she turned her head and had a smug look and made a heart with her fingers. I growled and pointed a finger angrily at her, she simply walked off and I scowled. I'll get her back, and she won't expect it at all. I sat at the stairs where I was this morning and in the same position as I began to think. I noticed Ratchet was looking at me and I looked back. I looked to the floor and then back to him.

I couldn't help but smile shyly and I looked away. I swear I heard cooling fans kick off and I have not a clue of where they're coming from, I didn't want to say anything and remained quiet for a while. I glanced over to where the ground bridge is then I looked over to see Jack and Raf on video games with Bumblebee watching.

Miko left saying she had 'important' things to do, in other words, dune bashing with Bulkhead. Arcee was nowhere to be seen and Optimus was currently helping Fowler deliver the D.I.N.G.U.S to it's location, wherever the hell that said location is.

"You seem distant."

I looked at Ratchet who was looking at me in concern. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

He didn't look convinced but nodded anyway. I smiled and looked to Bumblebee who also looked concerned. I gave him a assuring look and he shrugged it off.

I don't want to tell anyone about my dream I had, I had a dream similar when I was younger, it was about seven months after my father's death, it pained me to lose him, we were very close. We had a bond nobody could break or would dare to. I promised him I would stay strong. Just like Aunt June promised him that she would take care of me.

I sighed and stretched and got up from my spot and walked over to where Jack and Raf were.

* * *

Done!

Sorry for the delay, like I said, I got lazy and I needed a break from writing, not only that but Youtube has me distracted.

Anyway, review please. Thank you.


	10. Museum and Capture

Chapter ten.

Disclaimer- I only own Karen.

This is a message for xXDreamer123Xx, if your reading. I'm sorry and never realized that, I hope I wasn't copying you.

Enjoy.

* * *

**X**

Museum and Capture.

* * *

I leaned against the railing as I came from school a while ago, I went home last night and had a shower to freshen myself up, which was quite nice. I sighed and looked ahead of me as my mind drifted like it normally does. I closed my eyes briefly, I wonder where Miko is?

My eyes snapped open as I heard an engine, speak of the devil. Bulkhead came to a stop and Miko hopped out as said mech transformed.

"You sound just like my parents!" Miko said as I walked over as curiosity got the better of me.

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked confused.

"They may speak a different language. But they say the same things!" Miko retorted.

"Because we want the best for you! And that means making sure you go to school! Not jail!" Bulkhead countered.

"He got you there." I said as she scowled at me.

"Uh-oh. What'd you do?" Jack teased as I snickered.

"I ditched detention." Miko admitted and then shrugged.

Bulkhead knelt down and I walked over to them.

"Look, Miko, before I became a warrior, I was a labourer – construction. I can build stuff. I can break stuff. And that's it!" Bulkhead said hoping she would get the point.

"I like breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk!" Miko said.

"Oh… Why do you wanna be like me when you can be a medic like Ratchet?" Bulkhead retorted.

"That sounds boring." Miko huffed.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm detecting a fresh Energon pulse from the nation called Greece." Ratchet announced as I looked to the screen. "An ancient city. Quite historic, I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh, field trip." Bulkhead said as I crossed my arms.

"Hey Karen, you wanna come?" Bulkhead then asked.

I shrugged. "Sure, I'm bored anyway."

Ratchet typed in the coordinates and turned on the ground bridge. Bulkhead transformed and we both climbed in, he revved his engine and drove towards the ground bridge.

We came to a stop on some sandy part and we both climbed out. Bulkhead transformed.

"Sweet! So what are we doing in Wreck-O-Ville?" Miko asked as I glanced at her.

Bulkhead took a scanning device out of his compartment and then glanced at her.

"I'm scouting Energon. You're doing research for your history report, and Karen...Does whatever she wants." Bulkhead answered.

"You punk'd me, Bulk? NOT COOL!" Miko exclaimed and then pouted. I snickered.

Bulkhead moved the device around and followed the signal. Miko and I followed him.

"Signal's strong." He told us. We all saw some pillars, machines and a painting of some sort.

"An excavation site!" Bulkhead said as I placed a hand on my hip.

"Whoa." Miko breathed.

"I know construction." I looked at Bulkhead. "According to my scanner humans hit energon veins, and they don't even know it."

We got closer to it and I looked at the painting more.

"Whoa! That's Cybertronian!" Bulkhead exclaimed as I glanced at the orb.

"You mean that yellow ball?" I asked as he glanced at me and nodded.

"Why would Ancient Greeks paint an energon harvester?" Bulkhead questioned.

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked and she took a picture of it with her phone.

"Your smarter than you let on!" Miko then exclaimed as we both did a high five.

"But even dumber than he looks."

We all turned around to face a Decepticon who was blue with gold optics instead of the red ones and a orange face.

"Breakdown!" Bulkhead hissed.

This Breakdown laughed. "Miss me?"

"Like rust in my undercarriage." Bulkhead growled.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked as I snickered.

"We have a History." He told us.

"And you have a pet." Breakdown said as he looked at Miko and then to me. "Make that two. Do they play catch?"

Really!? Your comparing us to dogs! How insulting! The con easily snapped the Pillar off as if like a twig from a tree and aimed it at us. I got in front of Miko.

"Catch." He exclaimed as he tossed it to us. I shielded myself while shielding Miko. Bulkhead interrupted and got in the way as the Pillar turned to dust.

"Miko, Karen stay down!" He said as we went to hide.

Breakdown charged and the two collided. Breakdown slammed Bulkhead into the excavation site. Breakdown had the advantage and threw Bulkhead into the wall, the picture.

"Oops. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." The con said sarcastically. I came from hiding as he transformed and Miko came out when he was long gone.

"Told you I'm good at breaking things." Bulkhead told us.

"I'll always have your back, Bulk. Got us a picture of the picture." Miko said as she held up her phone.

**-Autobot Base-**

"It is indeed an Energon harvester. A tool created by the Ancients to remove raw Energon from any nearby source." Optimus confirmed once Miko showed the picture.

"Greek gods knew Autobots." Raf asked in disbelief.

"No. The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages," Optimus corrected, "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus, if the harvester removes Energon from anything and you all have Energon pumping inside you…?" Jack began but trailed off.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester could be a devastating weapon." Optimus replied and I frowned.

"See? You were a genius to destroy that painting!" Miko assured Bulkhead.

"Miko's not wrong. How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee asked.

"Simple really." I began and crossed my arms. "First step: Open the internet, second step: Have high speed internet. Raf, explain the rest."

"If you do an image search for 'Greek God' and 'Golden Orb', this pops up. It's in a museum."He explained as he showed an image displaying a white stone stature of a Greek God holding a golden orb in his hand. Everyone realized that it was the Energon harvester. I glanced at the screen.

"See, it's not rocket science." I said.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked.

Optimus looked at the image then to Ratchet. "Contact Agent Fowler."

**-Later-**

_You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday._

Well that went well.

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet grumbled as I snickered.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Optimus announced.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Confiscate? You serious!?" I said.

"As in steal museum property?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"That sounds illegal." Raf said worried.

"I do not wish to break human law. But once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly." Optimus told us as I scowled. Good point.

"No offence, Optimus. But covertly and giant robots don't really go well together. Museums are public. And they have guards and security cameras." Jack told them.

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in! And we're not a government secret!" Miko said as I crossed my arms.

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead said as I frowned.

"But it might be our best option, Bulkhead." Optimus told the green mech "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

We were told the plan of what to do, while the Autobots guard the area so no person would come along we would sneak in with this yellow lift which I have no idea where they got from.

We were waiting for orders as I frowned, I'm not to sure about this whole thieving thing.

"So, whose ready thieve a famous museum?" Miko asked.

I said nothing.

_Jack, Rafael, Miko, Karen. I__will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet and he will bridge you back to base._ Optimus told us over the com link as Ratchet activated the ground bridge.

Good thing I have my com link with me.

"Now, since you'll bypass all normal points of entry, you won't have to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards." Ratchet warned us.

Jack drove the lift through the ground bridge and we entered on the other side, I was fascinated with all the displays. I looked at them in awe.

"Opa." Miko whispered as I saw the harvester.

I glanced to Optimus who flashed his headlights three times, I knew that was the signal to start.

"Thieving is a go, go." I told the three.

:_Karen, make sure you keep alert for any guards._: Optimus told me over my com link.

:_You got it._: I said and nodded.

This one the other three can't hear our conversation. I looked around as the three were busy with what I like to call, operation: Thieves.

I heard the glass crack behind us. I looked and saw Optimus looking at us seeing if we were alright but then a red car transformed and stabbed Optimus with an electric pole thing, knocking Optimus out. After he fell down the con jumped onto his back and jabbed him again. Ironhide, which I have no idea where he came from tried to fire at the con but he missed.

"It's Cons!" Raf gasped.

"They got Optimus!" Jack said worriedly.

"Shit!" I hissed.

We then noticed another 'con' driving towards us, it was the con from earlier. Breakdown. Arcee and Bumblebee then came into view as they sped towards Breakdown, but the con shot missiles at them, causing them both to swerve and 'Bee to transform as the two 'bots collided into each other. I flinched, ow.

I saw Bulkhead jump down running towards Breakdown, who transformed and punched him. Bulkhead was sent flying back and collided with the other con knocking the two through one of the museum walls,triggering the alarm. Luckily for us, the jolt helped us to finally get the harvester onto the lift. About time!

"Let's roll." I said to them.

Miko climbed out of the lift and ran ahead of them, looking for a way out without getting caught. Me, Jack, and Raf followed along behind her in the lift with the Energon harvester. When Miko turned to the left, she saw a garage. She hit the button to open it. As the roller door slowly raised itself automatically, she took off running and climbed underneath it. However, she froze when she felt the light from a flashlight hit her. We had to hide behind the wall nearby when we spotted a security guard standing in front of Miko. I resisted the urge to slap my hand to my forehead.

"Uh…wassup?" Miko greeted.

"Better come with me, miss." the security guard said as he grabbed Miko by the wrist and dragged her to his office.

I sighed and then I spotted legs. I pointed. Jack took the lift over.

"Arcee." Jack whispered.

Whoever it was knelt down and lifted the door. I gulped to realized it was not Arcee at all.

"It's Soundwave!" Raf squeaked.

Said con grabbed the harvester and then looked at me. I swallowed hard and didn't had time to react as he also grabbed me. Jack and Raf looked on in shock.

"Uh...Good luck explaining guys." I said then laughed nervously.

I yelped when Soundwave transformed and I was sitting in the cockpit, I didn't had time to react as the seatbelt wrapped around me and we left. I sighed.

**-Normal POV-**

Jack and Raf ran from the museum and to the Autobots.

"The Decepticons have the harvester!" Jack announced.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

"WHAT? I'm going in after her!" Bulkhead said but Optimus stopped him.

"Bulkhead, Miko may be detained. But she is safe from harm." Optimus told him.

"Your one short." Ironhide noted.

Jack swallowed hard. "Not only do the Decepticon have the harvester, they also have Karen."

They looked on in shock. Jack rubbed the back of his head nervously, how are they gonna explain to Ratchet?

**-Autobot Base-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS CAPUTRED BY THE DECEPTICONS!"

Everyone flinched at the medic's rage, mad was not the word to describe the medic at the moment.

Ironhide crossed his arms. "You heard me."

"How!"

"Well...Soundwave grabbed the harvester and then Karen." Jack said nervously.

Ratchet growled softly causing the two humans to take a step back.

"Calm down Ratchet, we will get her back." Optimus assured the medic.

Ratchet grumbled and turned away.

**-Karen's POV-**

I squirmed as the chains were uncomfortable, now I know how Fowler felt. I sighed in frustration and looked around and then to the floor. I heard the door open and I looked up.

"Oh lookie! It's Breakdown!" I squealed.

Said mech looked disturbed and the red con from the museum was with Breakdown.

"And it's that other con who's name I don't know." I said.

Said con approached me with a smirked. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"My designation is Knock Out, don't forget it."

I raised an eye brow then scoffed. "Whatever!"

"Now, you have information we need."

Time to play dumb again. "I don't know what your talking about?"

He grabbed my chin again and I scowled at that. He stared into my eyes and I squirmed.

"Your lying."

I think my blood turned ice cold to hear that. I squirmed more and then scowled as I was getting nowhere.

"Where is the Autobot base!"

I growled. "I'm not telling you anything!"

Knock Out 'tsk' at me and then shook his helm. "Such a stubborn child."

I growled and squirmed, these chains are really uncomfortable.

"Stubborn kid." Breakdown noted.

Knock Out smirked. "Oh? Your playing tough hm? I suppose I will have to get someone else to do it."

The two left and I frowned. I sighed, I should of just stayed at base. I squirmed more and closed my eyes briefly.

**-Later-**

I squirmed and opened my eyes as I looked around. I frowned and then scowled, I haven't moved an inch, I'm just making myself tired. I groaned and looked to the ceiling then to the floor. I blinked as the door opened and I glanced. I frowned as a Vehicon entered followed by Starscream...Aw crap.

"Soo...I take it your plan failed...As usual." I said then snickered.

He glared at me and then approached me I frowned as he began to circle me with his taloned servos behind his back. Looking at me carefully. I shuddered and squirmed. I can't wait to tell Ratchet.

"From what Knock Out told me...Your very stubborn." He told me as he stood in front of me.

"Yeah? So what!" I spat.

He looked shock for a second then smirked. "No wonder Megatron was interested in you."

"Key word, _was_." I retorted.

"You got fire in you, that is something I like."

I scowled and shifted, creepy much. He soon held something in front of my face.

"See this? This is a Energon prod, the same one I used on that other human." Starscream explained.

I said nothing as he moved the prod away from me, he soon activated it. "Where is the Autobot base!" He hissed.

I growled. "Read my lips, I'm. Not. Telling. You."

"Don't be so stupid human!"

I growled again and squirmed, as if I'm telling them anything. I didn't flinch as something hit me in the stomach. I hissed instead.

"Want me to stop? Then tell me the location."

"No!"

Once again I didn't flinch as I was struck again, I was not gonna show I was weak, now I definitely know how Fowler felt, it's painful but I was not gonna show it.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" I chuckled.

I blinked as there was a commotion outside the door. Starscream growled and held the prod to me once again. I peeked to see who it is and I laughed softly.

"What is so funny!" He growled.

I smirked weakly. "Turn around."

He did and was met by a cannon to the face. Ironhide glared at the con in front of him and I trembled in pain as I took shaky breathes. Starscream formed his gun and aimed at me. Ironhide froze on the spot.

"One step Autobot and say goodbye to the organic."

Ironhide chuckled. "Look around you Starscream, your out numbered."

We both did, there was Jazz, Ironhide himself, Optimus, and another mech I have never seen before. I blinked as the new comer got the chains off me and gently placed me onto his servo. I curled up in pain and groaned softly, not enough for Starscream to hear.

"How did you get aboard!" Starscream said in alarm.

"None of your business con!" Ironhide growled.

Jazz chuckled. "Your lucky our medic didn't come with us, he's not impressed and boy, was he mad."

I grinned and uncurled as I sat on my knees as I was winching in pain occasionally. Jazz blasted Starscream, enough to send him into stasis, we all then left.

"Took you long enough." I said and winched.

"The ship was not easy to find." Ironhide told me.

I said nothing and lied back down as pain took over. I growled and shifted.

"What did he do?" Jazz asked me.

I grunted. "Struck me with an energon prod, and it hurts like hell."

"Your a trouble magnet girly." Jazz told me.

I scowled. "Whatever."

I flinched and clutched my stomach and hugged myself.

"Least you know how Fowler felt." Jazz told me amused. "I was told by Bumblebee of what happened."

I said nothing as the ground bridge opened. I sighed in relief as we entered.

"I'm surprised the enemy didn't strike." The new mech said. I blinked in surprised he had an English accent.

"Nope!" Jazz beamed. "Ironhide knocked them out."

"Shame I didn't get that slaggin medic."

I shrugged.

"Oh yeah!" Jazz suddenly said as he glanced at me. "This is Prowl, second in command."

I glanced at him as he gave a nod of greeting. I returned the gesture. The ground bridge closed and I glanced to Ratchet who relaxed, I was surprised, I never seen Ratchet like this, to Jack and the others, he's different, but to me...He shows his soft side when they're not here. I knew he cared, but he had a funny way of showing it to the others. I flinched as pain shot up my body, that set alarm bells off Ratchet as he approached.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Starscream gave Karen a taste of the energon prod." Ironhide told him.

"Twice." I said.

Ratchet took me out Prowl's servos and took me to the med bay. I sighed.

"Let me guess, I have to stay here for the night." I said as Ratchet looked at me and nodded.

I frowned and then shrugged.

"No worries." Jazz called. "Jack made up an excuse, something about sleepover."

I nodded. "Fine by me."

I lied down with the pillow and blanket as I was given pain killers. I said nothing and glanced to the roof.

"Can I ask you something?"

I glanced to Ratchet. "I guess."

"Who is this male Miko was on about."

"Some guy in school." I replied and shrugged.

He said nothing and walked off, that got me confused as I tilted my head, what was that about? Is Ratchet...Jealous? I find that hard to believe, hey wait...When did Ratchet care about who I date or not. That left me pondering as I tapped my chin. I frowned and shifted. I think I will be pondering for a while.

I sighed and then frowned, I couldn't help but yawn and allow sleep to take over.

**-Third POV- **

Ratchet paused and frowned, when did he start caring about Karen's personal life? It's none of his business anyway and he's certain she doesn't want him to butt in her personal life. Ratchet scowled and glanced to the sleeping organic, she looked so...Peaceful during sleeping.

The medic shook his helm and scowled again and then rubbed his helm, where did that come from? And why should he care about who she dates? It's none of his concern, his only duty is to protect her and make sure she stays out of danger, which can be a challenge at times.

Especially with her personality and mouth at times which will run.

* * *

And we're done! Gosh.

:3 another long chapter, tsk, tsk. Ratchet butting in onto Karen's personal life, XD they're so denial, both of them, and will be for a while, until I say so.

That is the first and last time Karen gets interrogated by the cons :3.

Anyway, review please, thanks.


	11. Speed

Chapter eleven :3

Enjoy.

* * *

**XI **

Speed.

OO-oo

I curled up on the sofa as I read my book, I left the base once I was not in pain. I went to school like normal but this time I was allowed to go home. I turned the page and stretched. I glanced to the clock and frowned, where is Jack? He should be here by now, what's taking him? Well, wherever he is, he's lucky Aunt June is not home. I placed my bookmarker in my book as I heard the garage door opened. I went through the door that lead to the garage and just caught Jack and Arcee enter.

"Nice night huh?" I said.

I think Jack jumped a mile to hear my voice and he turned quickly to face me. I leaned against the frame and crossed my arms.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" Jack told me.

I shrugged. "Sorry."

I looked to the garage roof. "Soo, where did you go off to?"

"Well..." Jack began.

"Well what?"

"We entered a race." Jack admitted.

"Was it illegal?" I asked.

"Um...Yeah."

I shook my head. "Your lucky you didn't get caught by Prowl."

Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"It started by a insult." Arcee spoke up.

"Who was the insulter?" I asked.

"Vince." Jack answered.

"Who won?"

"We did."

I grinned. "I won't tell anyone, it's our little secret."

Jack shrugged and walked in as I moved out of the way. I glanced at him and shook my head.

"I take it you don't like him." Arcee said amused.

I scoffed. "Nope, he flirts with me every chance he gets."

"That does explain why Ratchet grumbles in the car park."

Wow, I guess I got myself a jealous guardian...Wait...When did Ratchet care anyway? I already asked this last night.

"Sounds like Ratchet cares really." Arcee teased.

I blushed, I guess she speaks the truth, I just hope she doesn't notice that I'm blushing like a school girl, what is wrong with me? I walked from the garage and back into the house, closing the door behind me, racing hm? I stretched and headed to the stairs to call it a night.

_**-Next Day- **_

I stepped out the building as I looked around. I ran my fingers through my hair and placed a hand on my hip. I spotted Jack and walked over to him.

"The news of the race has spread like wildfire." I told him.

He rubbed the back of his head and I merely shook my own head.

"There you are."

I looked to Sierra as she approached us. I said nothing as Jack fidgeted. I smirked slightly.

"The race how great was that I was like, yeah, go Jack!" She said and I crossed my arms.

"It, it was no big deal." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You got that right!" Vince snarled as she stormed to us. "If you think you can run with the big boys, the circuit, and tonight at 11 PM."

Jack agreed and I shook my head, does Optimus know of their racing? Probably not and it's best I keep my gob shut.

"What's wrong Vince?" I asked then smirked. "Still pissed you lost the other night." I sneered.

He shot me a glare and I smirked at him as I crossed my arms. Vince stormed off and I snickered. Jack and I walked over to Arcee as we climbed on.

On the way back to base. Arcee scolded Jack about racing is illegal and stuff. I said nothing while Arcee then told me it was funny the way Vince had a tantrum and I couldn't agree more.

_**-Autobot Base- **_

I sat on the steps as I spotted Jack and Bumblebee discussing something. I shrugged it off and got up from my seat and walked up to Raf and Miko as both were on a game. I jumped as Jack ran passed me.

"Raf, could I borrow Bumblebee for an hour?" Jack asked, what is he up to?

"Jack, you know racings against the rules! What if Optimus found out?" Raf said as I nodded.

"I agree with him. Prime won't be happy to learn we did a late night racing." I joined in.

"But Raf, he's got to get the girl! And beat the bully!" Miko joined in.

"Well..."

"Come on Raf, just this once?" Jack pleaded.

Raf gave in and Jack did a victory dance, he almost fell from dancing so hard and fast. I placed a hand on my hip and shook my head.

_**-Two Hours Later-**_

I looked around and I grinned. I got an idea. I walked up to Bumblebee.

"Psst, hey Bee." I said.

He glanced at me and tilted his head, I resisted the urge to squeal, now that is cute.

"Place me in the back." I told him.

"**Why?" **He asked me.

I looked around. "I don't want anything bad to happen, so I want to go with you to make sure Jack doesn't get hurt."

I climbed into Bumblebee's hand and he transformed. I was in the back and I smiled. I went over to the driver seat and crouched down.

"Ready to go?" He asked Bee.

"**Yup."**

Good thing I can understand him. We left and I remained where I was. We got to the circuits and I said nothing. I spotted Vince. I almost laughed at his expression to see Jack in Bee.

"Bike's in the shop." He told him.

Nice excuse.

"Circuit drivers are you ready?" Came a voice, I knew Sierra was the one doing the flag as she hinted it to me earlier.

"Make it lean but keep it clean! Fire them up in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

The flag was waved and we were off. I remained where I was, not very comfortable if you ask me.

I sat up and Jack jumped in fright.

"Karen?" He asked in shock.

"Came for your safety." I told him as I stretched. "Not very comfortable."

Jack looked behind me and so did I.

"I know that car." Jack told me.

"Knock Out." I growled.

"You know him!?" He asked me in shock.

"We met." I told him.

"Can you lose him?" Jack asked Bumblebee.

"**Sure can."**

"I hope that was a yes." Jack said. "Because I do not want to call base for backup."

"He said he can." I told Jack.

"Wait...You understand him?" Jack asked me.

I nodded. "From the first time we met them."

Bee let out some oil, causing the con to slide and slip.

"Slick." Jack said as I snickered.

We were under a bridge and switched the light off. I spotted Knock Out on the top as he drove past us. I huffed and climbed out as I rubbed my head, just in time for Vince to pull up.

"Darby!" He yelled.

"Vince, you have to get out of here, you win okay, congratulations. Now go!" Jack said as he still sat in Bumblebee.

"Now start or back up loser!" Vince yelled as he pounded his fists against the hood. "We're finishing this race; don't want to take it to the finish line? Then we got something to settle right here, right now!"

I stood next to Vince and I shook my head. I noticed a metal hand about to grab Vince, instead the hand flicked the twerp and his face met the wall as he was knocked unconsious. I flinched then gasped as I was the one grabbed. Jack got out of Bumblebee as my kidnapper transformed. I didn't have time to react as the seatbelt wrapped around me tightly and we left.

"Why, we meet again my dear."

I scowled. "Decided to enter the race hm?"

I had a chuckle. "But of course, I do look for speed when not doing anything for Starscream."

I said nothing and squirmed slightly, the seatbelt tightened and I hissed.

"Breakdown, you'll never guess what I'm packing. Bumblebee's human friend. And when the Autobots temp to stage a rescue…"

"He has a... Break down!"

My panic disappeared and I had a deadpan look.

"That...Was horrible." I said flatly.

"Not you again." I heard Breakdown.

I squealed again and I heard a groan on the other side. I laughed and shook my head.

"Stop that, it's bad enough he was disturbed the last time." Knock Out told me.

"Why? I find it hilarious." I said then snickered.

"Bumblebee brought company and no Optimus." Knock Out said.

"Well duh! The big boss doesn't even know about the race." I said. "And I'm so in trouble after this."

We came around a corner and to a stop as I noticed the fence was missing. We came to a stop at the end and I gulped. I spotted Bumblebee and Bulkhead while Arcee was climbing rooftops. Breakdown came out of nowhere as the two mechs had a fight with the con.

"Hmm, where's the two wheeler?" Knock Out asked himself.

His question was answered when Arcee jumped on top of him and punched his hood.

"Hey! Watch the paint!" Knock Out yelled as I giggled. He then took off and Arcee rode him like a skate board. I watched as she was flung off and in winched.

"Uh, Breakdown in case you're looking for me, things got a little messy so I hit the road." Knock Out com linked his partner. "One scrape is enough for today."

We sped down the Nevada desert as Arcee chased us.

"Eat my dust!" Knock Out laughed as he drove faster. Just then though a loud trucks horn went off. I looked to my left.

"You wanted Prime? Well here he is." I said.

I got ready for impact as I knew what he was up to. Optimus slammed into the mech and Knock Out spun out of control. I winched as we landed in a ditch. I blinked.

"That was awesome." I said then slumped.

The vehicle was lifted up and I got the seat belt off just in time as the door was ripped off. Knock Out yelled and I flinched. I climbed into the waiting hand and I sat on my knees as I was lifted away from the vehicle.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

Alright, I lie, I'm on the verge of passing out.

"Your pale." He told me.

"Um..."

I noticed that Prowl was approaching us.

"Are you alright Karen?" He asked me.

"Peachy." I mumbled.

_**-Autobot Base- **_

While Miko explained to Optimus her way I might add. I was sitting on the steps, getting over shock, he did not looked convinced.

"That was a foolish thing to do." He told them. "A life was in danger." He looked to me for that.

"It's my fault." Jack spoke up. "She didn't had to come with me, but she did anyway."

"Why did you go anyway?" Miko asked me.

I glanced at her. "Because I wanted to make sure Jack was safe."

A sudden thought hit me, it was my birthday tomorrow. I tapped my chin and frowned slightly.

"Um...Jack."

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" I asked him.

He was confused then it clicked as he jumped slightly.

"Whoa! I almost forgot." He said to me as I smiled nervously.

"Karen is getting old." Miko said in a sing song.

I shot her a glare as she grinned at me.

"What does that mean?" Bulkhead asked.

"It's Karen's Birthday tomorrow." Jack told them.

"And she's an oldie." Miko joined in.

"Your just jealous that I finish school soon." I said to her.

She shot me a glare and I smirked. I speak the truth. My smirk turned to a smile, I never noticed Ratchet giving me a glance.

I guess I was not in big trouble as I imagined, but I will definitely be in trouble with my Aunt.

* * *

Done! Oh god I'm done!

I have no excuse for it being so late.

:D Karen is getting old, they grow up so fast, ;O; sorry Ratchet was not in this chapter, only the last part.

Review please, thanks.


	12. Special Day

Chapter twelve.

I'm sure your all aware Predatory was centred around Jack and Arcee, well I decided this chapter to add Ratchet because I felt bad I didn't add the medic last chapter, only the last part of it so...Yeah...I guess it's centred around Ratchet and Karen.

Anyway. Karen is eighteen this chapter, they grow up so fast. *Sobs*

* * *

**XII **

Special Day.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I looked around the room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I blinked as my vision was blurred. I lied back down and sat up immediately as I suddenly remembered, it was my birthday! Holy crap! I grinned and kicked the covers off as I stretched. I stood up and stretched more. I heard my door open and I looked.

"Morning birthday girl." Jack teased.

I smirked and was handed a present.

"From mom, she wanted to watch you open it but she's working and told me to open your presents when you were ready."

I nodded as Jack left. I unwrapped my present and smiled to see a dark blue sleeveless jacket, a grey thin jumper and a denim skirt with black leggings, the clothing I saw and wanted.

I smiled and went off to shower like I normally do, once I did that I got changed into my new clothing. I put on my blue converse shoes and walked out my room and down the stairs. I reached the bottom.

"Nice." Jack commented.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"I wonder how Ratchet will react." Jack teased.

I blushed, what is with everyone and teasing about me and Ratchet? I bet Miko gave a hint, I will get her back big time. I spotted another present and opened it, once I did I squealed.

"An iPhone!" I squealed again.

Jack grinned. "That's from both me and Mom, she said that is also one of your Christmas presents."

"Fair enough." I said and nodded.

I placed it on the table and stretched once again.

"Hmm...Odd."

"I kinda called Ratchet and told him about your birthday." Jack told me.

"Alright." I said and shrugged.

I opened another present to see a box and I lifted a box, inside was a heart necklace with a blue stone in the middle.

"Whoa." I managed to get out.

"Miko and Raf pitched in to help me." Jack told me.

I frowned. "You three didn't have to."

"Your my cousin Karen, and your like a sister to Raf and Miko."

I said nothing as I unhooked the necklace and placed it around my neck. I hooked it up and turned it around until the heart was on my chest. Jack got up from his chair as we both walked into the garage.

"You look nice." Arcee told me.

I smiled and ran my fingers through my fringe, we both got on Arcee and left home, luckily the front door was locked. We got to base quickly the way Arcee sped through the desert. I got off followed by Jack and I adjusted my ponytail.

"Whoa."

I glanced to Jazz who was looking at me, he inspected me and then grinned.

"Looking good." He told me.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"for your age." He then teased.

I blushed and gave a small scowl. I spotted Ratchet as he entered, he spotted me and we both stared at each other, I couldn't read his expression.

"Yes Ratchet, this is Karen." Jack spoke up.

"I think he's surprised to see me in a skirt." I muttered to Jack.

The computer started to beep and my guardian walked up to it as he typed.

"I'm picking up a signal." Ratchet told us.

"We'll go." Arcee volunteered.

Ratchet glanced at the femme and activated the ground bridge as she and Jack went through. The ground bridge closed and I adjusted my ponytail just in time for Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide enter the room.

"I thought I heard Arcee." Ironhide said.

Ratchet glanced at him. "Her and Jack went to investigate a signal."

"Wow."

I frowned and glanced to the others as they were looking at me, I think they're surprised to see me in a skirt.

"You look different kiddo." Ironhide told me.

I scowled. "I'm eighteen, I'm not a kid anymore."

"When did you turn that age?" Jazz asked.

I looked at him. "Today."

"That does explain the curves." Jazz joked.

I blushed a deep shade of red as he mentioned my body, I hate it when people talk about my body, I really do, but I guess he has a point, I mean, it is hinting that I'm becoming a woman, but still...

I gave a small scowl as the computer beeped again. Ratchet went to investigate as I crossed my arms.

"An Energon deposit." Ratchet muttered.

"Jazz, your in charge of the controls." Optimus told the silver mech.

"You got it." Jazz replied and nodded.

He typed in the coordinates and activated the ground bridge. I was offered a hand and I climbed onto it. I was placed on my guardian's shoulder as we walked through the ground bridge.

We exited on the other side and I looked around, it was a forest with a cave not far. I scowled slightly, as I spotted another cave.

"Investigate and proceed with caution." Optimus told us.

We split up. Ironhide went with Optimus and Prowl came with Ratchet and I. We entered one cave and I looked around, good thing I'm not walking.

"I'm surprised the Deceptions have not even come here." Prowl noted.

I tilted my head, he has a point, we walked into the main room and was met by a few cons. They looked at us and aimed their weapons.

"You were saying?" I said as Ratchet formed his blades.

I was placed on the ground and went to hide behind a big boulder. I peeked as the cons fired and the two bots went to charge head on. I hid and looked to the roof as I frowned. I remained where I was and continued to listen, until it died down. I peeked to see the cons were taking down so easily. I was picked up and placed back on my guardian's shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

We continued forward and I heard a commotion. I was placed on the ground once again and we got nearer and nearer. I glanced and spotted a femme which was a more darker blue than Arcee.

"By the allspark." Ratchet breathed.

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"Chromia."

My eyes widened. "As in, Arcee's sister and Ironhide's mate."

Ratchet looked at me and nodded. I frowned and then tapped my chin. I scowled as I spotted Starscream enter the area, we're so screwed. I hid behind a rock.

"Should I call Ironhide?" I asked.

Ratchet looked at me and I smirked, he got the idea and I swear a glint escaped his optic as he gave a small nod.

:_Ironhide, you there?_:

:_What is it Karen?_: Ironhide asked.

:_Well...We found a Autobot who is prisoner of the cons._:

:_Who is it?_:

:_Does Chromia ring a bell?_:

I grinned as I heard Ironhide swear and I covered my mouth, the cons are so screwed. I looked at my guardian.

"Distract them." I muttered.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. I pulled a pin from my hair and pointed to the shackles. I watched them take the femme to another part as she kept on swearing at them and even kicked one. I covered my mouth and spotted a path on the other side where Prowl is. I snuck over and gave a small nod as the two came from their hiding position and attacked the cons. I went down the path and reached the bottom. I hid behind a rock.

Now that Starscream is distracted I went in the area and pulled one wire on the Vehicon, causing him to fall with a bang. I snickered and rushed over to a surprised femme.

"Oh, oh Primus." She breathed.

I got to work on the shackles. I did the hands first so she could use her weapons.

"What are you?" She asked, almost in a squeal.

"Oh, just a friend of Ironhide." I answered.

I saw her optics lit up and I smiled. I got them off in the end. I blinked as I was snatched up quickly.

"Why, if it isn't dear Karen." Starscream hissed.

My eyes widened, how does he know my name? I never told him...Unless...Soundwave recorded some of the conversation last night.

"How do you-"

"Why. Soundwave got all of the action of last night recorded."

I growled and squirmed. Chromia formed her weapon and shot him,. He yelped and dropped me, luckily she caught me before I even met the ground. I sighed in relief as she got the other shackles of her feet off. She stood up and I shook my head.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I assured her.

We entered the main room and I was handed to Ratchet. Chromia gasped and Ironhide turned around. I grinned as the femme tackled the weapon specialist into a hug. My work here is done, the cons fled and I shook my head.

**-_Autobot Base-_**

Once Ratchet was done inspecting Chromia for any injuries. Ironhide immediately took her away and said they needed 'alone' time together. I knew what they were up to as Ratchet had a disturbed look. I shuddered, I don't want to know. I sat on the steps as I stretched.

"Karen."

I glanced to Ratchet and tilted my head.

"Anything wrong?" I asked him.

He said nothing and transformed. I walked down the steps and climbed in as we left, we got some energon from the caves, which is good news for the bots as they were getting low on Energon. We left base and out to the desert. I looked out the window.

"That was a reckless thing to do." He scolded me lightly.

I smirked. "At least I reunited them."

"I suppose."

I couldn't help but giggle and I felt the vehicle tense, I shook that off as I looked out the window once again.

"Why was I given the silent treatment earlier?" I asked.

"You surprised me, that is all."

"What, about me wearing a skirt." I teased.

He said nothing and mumbled. I tilted my head and smiled and then shook my head.

"This male."

"Hm?"

"What is he like?"

"Well...He can get grumpy towards others, but is very friendly with Miko, Jack and Raf, well, has a funny way of being friendly to them." I explained.

"Hmm."

I bit my bottom lip, I hope he buys it.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just concerned for your safety, that's all."

I smiled, that's why he buts in my personal life, to make sure I'm safe and try not to date someone abusive and dangerous. I jumped slightly as a compartment opened with a box in it and I took the box from the compartment then it closed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it."

it wasn't wrapped so I lifted the box, it was a silver bracelet with a plaque on the plaque was my name carved in it, it had a small clip like my necklace.

"Wow..." I muttered as I blushed.

"I...Um."

I smiled. "So...Um...How much?"

"It wasn't brought Karen, I made it."

My eyes widened slightly, made? Oh gosh. I glanced at it once again and then I smiled.

"I...Just hope you like it."

I smiled. "Like? I love it."

I placed the lid on the box and then placed the box into my jacket and closed the zip. I looked out the window and smiled, I wonder how Jack is doing, I just hope he's alright, I feel guilty for not going with them, but I'm glad I went with Ratchet and the others, if I didn't. I don't think we would of found Chromia. And I don't plan to tell anyone that Starscream learned my name. Damn cons and sticking their faces into other people's business. I twirled my hair with my fingers as I looked out the window. I crossed my arms and leaned back.

I guess Ratchet wanted to go for a drive and have a small break from working on the computers, I don't blame him at all. I stretched and sat up.

_**-One Hour Later- **_

We returned to base after an hour of driving. I got out as Ratchet transformed behind me. Spotted Jack and walked over.

"Hey, so."

Jack looked at me and smiled. "What did you do?" He asked me.

I smiled back. "Oh, went on a small mission, got some energon and a new recruit."

"Who's the new recruit?" Jack asked me.

I was about to say but got my answer when Chromia entered the room with Ironhide. I smirked as his eyes widened.

"Whoa...Is that?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"What about you?" I asked.

Jack shifted. "Well...We came across a rouge con."

I frowned. "Another con?"

Jack nodded. "Yup...She's...A collector."

"Whoa! You mean the con was a femme?!" I said in disbelief.

"Her name is Airachnid."

I looked to Arcee who was sitting on a crate as she looked at me.

"She's the Decepticons interrogator." She told me.

I stiffened.

"You were lucky she wasn't there when the cons captured you." Arcee said.

"Why did you say she was a collector?" I asked Jack.

"Well...She captured me."

My eyes widened. "What!"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"I should of offlined her!" Arcee hissed.

I looked to Ratchet who had a small frown. I tilted my head and looked to Arcee.

"I take it you have a hatred towards her?"

Arcee nodded. "Before Cliff. I had another partner."

I said nothing and waited for her to continue.

"She tortured us for a few breems...Then she offlined him."

I tensed and then hugged myself.

"When Jack was captured, I thought history would of repeated itself."

I frowned and glanced to Jack who was giving me an assuring look that he was fine. I said nothing and began to think.

_**-Later-**_

After another two hours we left for home. Arcee told me all about Airachnid and showed me of what she looks like so I would be able to avoid her and not be fooled by her appearance. I looked out the window as the sun was beginning to set and I crossed my arms. I smiled and the looked ahead of me as we came to my street. I hopped out as soon as the vehicle came to a stop.

"Ratchet." I said softly.

I turned to face him and then smiled.

"Thanks for the bracelet." I murmured.

I took it out of my pocket and smiled. If Ratchet was not in his alt form I think he would be smiling. I waved and went up the path and into the house. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Karen."

I looked to Jack.

"Arcee wants to speak to you." He told me.

I nodded and headed to the garage. I closed the door behind me.

"You wanted to talk." I said.

"Yes I do."

I sat on a crate nearby and crossed my legs.

"Prowl told me what you did in the cave."

I tilted my head and smiled, I knew where this was going.

"It was kinda stupid."

I chuckled. "Ratchet said that."

"But...Thank you."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course."

I got off the crate and dusted myself off then headed back into the house.

* * *

And we're done :3, hope it was alright ^.^.

XD Ratchet asking about that dude who does not exist, he really doesn't. Miko made up a quick excuse, :3 shows that Ratchet cares really, but doesn't show it often XD.

Oh yeah! The outfit Karen was wearing this chapter, she is wearing it for the rest of the season and the jewellery too.

Review please, thanks.


	13. Sickness

Chapter thirteen :3.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Karen, so there!

Yay! We are having a sickly Karen! *Shot*

* * *

**XIII**

Sickness.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I shifted. I frowned and sat up as I rubbed my forehead. I groaned and hugged myself as I looked around, I don't know what is wrong with me. I hugged my stomach as the door opened.

"Whoa, you look pale."

I looked to see it was Jack who was looking at me in concern. I frowned and rubbed my head, why am I like this? I felt fine yesterday and was very active. I rubbed my forehead and huffed.

"Do I?" I asked.

He simply nodded and I frowned, why do I feel like this? It suddenly clicked and I groaned.

"I probably got that bug that is going around." I said and then sighed.

"Good thing it's a twenty four hour bug." Jack said as I frowned.

I sighed and lied back down as I kicked the covers off. I scowled and curled up as a wave of pain took over.

"I'll let Ratchet know." Jack told me.

"When you get to base?"

He looked at me and nodded. I frowned and sat up and then sighed.

"I suppose."

He smiled and closed the door behind him. I sat up and looked around, what am I suppose to do now? I moaned and curled up in pain once more as I looked to the window. I scowled and then rubbed my forehead. I got up and let out another groan. My eyes widened and I quickly rushed out the door and into the bathroom.

_**-Normal POV-**_

Jack entered the garage as he closed the door behind him.

"Your one short." Arcee noted.

Jack turned to face his guardian and gave a nervous smile.

"Karen got that bug." He told her.

"You mean the one that is going around?"

Jack simply nodded.

"She was fine the other day."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, you'll be surprised of how quickly a bug can spread."

"Will she be fine on her own?" Arcee asked in concern.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she has been home alone before."

The femme wasn't convinced but gave in anyway, it will only be for a few hours anyway and Karen is old enough now so she should be fine.

_**-Karen's POV-**_

I came from the bathroom and groaned, ugh, I hate being sick, I had to rush to the bathroom and back every so often and I hate it. I frowned and hugged my knees as I looked to the ceiling. I sighed and rubbed my head as I went to lie down in my bed. I just hope this is a bug that will only last for a day, a combination of a headache and stomach ache? Not good and I hate it, it's annoying to have the two at the same time. I sighed, I just hope I can have tea, who knows, that will help my stomach, I guess I have to have plenty of water and pain killers. I sat up and rubbed my stomach as I growled. I hate being sick, I really do, but I can't stop it from happening anyway, so what's the point.

I stood up and walked over to my iPhone to check any messages, none so far, but oh well. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I covered my mouth and ran out my room yet again to go to the bathroom to puke my guts out. I entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

Few minutes later I came out from the bathroom and frowned, that's it! I'm off to get a jug of water to have upstairs, saving me going up and down all the damn time. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen where I reached a jug and filled it with water. I grabbed a glass and went back upstairs. I reached the top and entered my bedroom as I set the two objects onto the bedside table, good thing I got books and a TV in my room, at least I won't be bored out of my mind. I sighed.

_**-Autobot Base, normal POV-**_

Jack and Arcee entered base and came to a stop in the main room, he got off the femme as she transformed.

"Where's Karen?" Raf asked.

Ratchet paused and looked to where the second oldest human was standing. Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"She came down with the stomach bug." Jack explained. "She was really pale when I checked on her."

"Ugh, _that _bug." Miko joined in.

"Bug?" Jazz questioned.

"Yeah, and not the insect, I guess it's kinda like a virus." Jack said, trying his best to explain.

"And she has it?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, hopefully it will go by tomorrow, some last only a day."

Ratchet turned his attention back to the computer as it began to beep, he inspected it and his optics widened to see what had came up.

_**-Karen's POV-**_

I took a sip of my water. I blinked as my phone went off and I checked to see who it was. I answered.

"Hello."

"_How are you diseased girl."_

I scoffed. "Very funny Miko!"

"_Seriously, how are you feeling?"_

"I feel like crap." I admitted. "I already puked three times."

"_Yuck!"_

I smirked and then shook my head as I leaned back.

"_Raf was asking about you."_

I grinned and sat up. "Oh?"

"_And Ratchet looked sad."_

My smirk turned into a smile as I blushed.

"Aww, tell him I said hi."

"_Will do."_

We ended the call and I placed my phone onto the desk as I stood up and went off to the bathroom once again, this is gonna be a long day.

_**-Later-**_

I read my book as I looked out the window. I recently took pain killers and was better. I risked it and had tomato soup for lunch, luckily I didn't puke it back up so I was all good. I snuggled into my covers and I can't shake this bad feeling. I frowned and looked to the ceiling, no matter how I try, I can't shake this feeling. I sighed and shook my head.

And another feeling is bubbling, in my heart. I frowned again, why am I like this?

_'You like him.' _A small little voice answered.

I frowned and blushed, I knew the little voice was talking about Ratchet, I know it is. I looked to the ceiling and blushed more redder.

Do I really like him? I shook my head, no matter what, the little voice was winning this argument.

_'I don't know what your talking about!' _I growled.

_'Of course you do, you like him and you know it!'_

_'But...'_

_'You act so lovesick in front of him.'_

I rubbed my forehead. I'm gonna ask this again, do I like him? Do I really like Ratchet, and I don't mean as a friendly type.

I sighed...Yes...Yes I do. I blushed damn hormones and heart telling me the right thing. And curse you Miko for pestering me about it! I don't know whenever to hit her or hug her, or maybe both. I smiled and blushed, but my smile turned into a frown, would Ratchet return the affection? That is the question, and he's quite stubborn, kinda like me. I took a drink of my water.

I stood up and...You guessed it, went off to the bathroom, luckily my trips to the bathroom are lessening so rest and water is really helping me, and because I'm reading so that helps, not only that I found a hot water bottle and filled it up and have it resting against my stomach, apparently that helps with stomach aches. I turned the page as I began chapter two.

I looked out the window, why can't I shake this funny feeling? No matter how hard I try, I can't shake it. I scowled and stood up as I placed my hot water bottle on the bed. I walked up to the window and looked out it. I sighed to myself, being alone is kinda lonely at times. I blinked as I walked up to pick up my phone, it was a text message.

**Your not the only one sick- Miko.**

I frowned, what is she talking about?

**What?- Karen.**

I sat as I waited for a reply. I picked up my phone as there was a ping.

**Optimus fell to Cybertronian plague- Miko.**

My eyes widened, what the hell did I miss!?

**What!- Karen.**

I looked out the window. Optimus sick? What the hell! I shook my head and pinched the ridge of my nose and then rubbed my face.

**It's true, Bumblebee has gone to get a cure- Miko.**

I sighed in relief, thank god. I rubbed my hands together, I still can't get over the fact that Optimus fell to this Cybertronian plague. I shuddered, I bet that killed of many Cybertronians on Cybertron during the war, I just hope a cure can really be found. I frowned, where are they gonna get a cure?

_**-Later on- **_

I lied on my bed as I fell into a sleep, luckily I haven't gone sick in the last hour or two. I opened my eyes as I got a message. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I checked.

**Karen, I hope you are well- Optimus.**

My eyes lit up as I grinned.

**I should say the same thing to you- Karen.**

I hummed and smiled, looks like they got the cure. I smiled and hugged myself. I picked up my phone.

**Jack informed me you were unwell- Optimus.**

**Yeah, and Miko told me of what happened to you- Karen.**

I smiled and hummed again as I looked out the window. I blinked as my phone went off and I answered.

"Hello."

"_Are you still diseased?" _

I let out a grunt. "Knock it off Miko."

"_Just checking!"_

There was shuffling on the other side and I tilted my head.

"_Karen, are you well?"_

I almost squealed to hear a very familiar voice, but I managed to hold it back.

"Better than this morning." I replied.

"_I'm relieved to hear that."_

I smiled and nodded.

"_Hey Karen, guess who had the cure." _Miko spoke up.

"Umm...Knock Out?"

"_Nope...Megatron."_

I almost dropped my phone in shock, did she say Megatron?

"What did you say!?" I asked in disbelief.

"_I said Megatron had the cure."_

"But how! The spacebridge went boom! It blew up! Megatron was there at close range! What the hell!"

"_Well, he survived."_

"How!"

"_How am I suppose to know! I don't know either."_

I rubbed my head as Miko ended the call. Megatron alive? That is impossible. I pinched the ridge of my nose and looked out the window. I tapped my chin and my eyes widened.

Dark Energon.

I groaned, how could I forget? Dark Energon brought back the dead, did he stab himself before the ground bridge went boom and he somehow survived. I rubbed my eye, I can't wrap my mind around all of this, and here I thought Megatron was dead for good, what the hell was I thinking? But then again, we were lucky he was alive, yeah I said it.

I frowned and lied back down as I looked to the ceiling as I rubbed my face and then turned to my side as I looked out the window. I huff and sat up as I looked to the bracelet by my bedside cabinet.

:_Karen_:

I jumped a mile as I placed a hand on my heart. It felt fluttering actually. I smiled.

:_That's me!_:

:_I would of called sooner..But.._:

I smiled. :_Don't worry about it Ratchet, you were busy._:

:_Are you...Alright?_:

:_I'm fine, my trips to the bathroom are lessening._: I assured him.

:_Well...I will allow you to recover._:

I smirked. :_Miss me? Awww, it's only been a day._: I teased.

He mumbled something and ended the call. I smiled and also ended the call. I stood up and looked around and then smiled. I yawned and and hugged myself. I frowned, I'm still baffled Megatron is still alive, it hurts my head to even think.

Well, time to risk having a cup of tea. I walked out my room and down the stairs.

* * *

:3 done!

:D Karen became sickly, but she was kept up to date of what happened, whelp she finally admits to herself she likes Ratchet, but won't tell it out loud for a bit, until I say so XD.

Review please, thanks.


	14. Nightmare Reality

Chapter fourteen.

Guess who's back~

And I'm gonna be a jerk to Karen :3. XD

Enjoy.

* * *

**XIV **

Nightmare Reality.

* * *

I read my book, luckily me going sick had stopped, I only got aches in my stomach now and it was occasionally. I looked to the ceiling and frowned, I can't get over that Megatron is alive, how the hell did that happen? I do not want to think about it at the moment. I rubbed my eye and continued to read. I turned the page and curled up with my hot water bottle against my stomach.

I paused and looked to the ceiling as I frowned. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I shook my head and looked around. I lied down, great, school tomorrow, unless I still feel a little under the weather. Who knows, I may not go tomorrow.

I sat up and kicked the covers off as I bookmarked my page and placed it on my bedside cabinet. I stood up and stretched as I headed to the bathroom to have a shower, that might help my stomach more, it's going slowly, so it was a twenty four hour bug. I exited my room and to the bathroom.

Once I showered and freshened up. I changed into silk pajamas I had as a birthday present, they're really comfy. I put on my slippers and headed downstairs, just in time for Jack to walk through the door.

"Hey." I greeted.

He turned to face me and smiled. "How are you now?"

"Better than this morning."

"You got colour, your not as pale as this morning."

I nodded and headed the way Jack went.

"Where you off to?" Jack asked me.

"To see if Megatron being alive is true." I answered and opened the door to step in the garage.

I closed the door behind me.

"You feeling better than before?" Arcee asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

I sat on a crate. "So is it really true then?"

"About Megatron? Yeah."

I frowned. "How exactly did you find the cure?"

"Well...Bumblebee had to enter his mind."

My eyes widened. "For real!"

"Good thing he wasn't looking at us."

"Hmm...I guess he was in deep stasis or a coma as we call it."

"But at least we cured Optimus of his Cybonic plague."

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah."

I tapped my chin and frowned.

"That must have been devastating on Cybertron."

"It was, that's how most of the population was wiped out."

"Hm...That kinda doesn't surprise me, whenever there is a war, disease always follows."

"I suppose."

I smiled and entered back into the house as I close the door behind me. I leaned against the door and then looked to the ceiling. I huffed and began to walk off. I frowned and looked around as I entered the living room as I rubbed my eye. I tapped my chin, I'm so gonna get in trouble for skipping school, but...Oh well. I shrugged it off and walked off to go back upstairs. I frowned slightly but then shook my head. I need to stop frowning, but I gotta wonder.

How long will it be before Megatron is back onto his feet? It could be sooner than we expected. I shuddered and entered my bedroom to head over to my bed and picked up my book. I sat down and began to read where I left off while planning how to not get caught skipping school tomorrow. Miko is gonna kill me for skipping, I did it before so I should be able to do it again, well, I hope I can. I lied on my bed and continued to read. I stretched and got comfortable.

_**-Next Day- **_

I opened my eyes and sat up. I grinned as there was no pain at all, I guess the bug finally went. I kicked the covers off and went to grab my clothing as I headed to the bathroom to freshen up. I opened the door and looked around as I snuck off to the bathroom. I exit the bathroom once I was done freshening up and changed, luckily I didn't go sick, so it was a day bug and now it's gone. I smiled and grabbed my iPhone and stuck it in my pocket as I closed the zip.

I shifted on my feet and headed off down the stairs. I reached the bottom as it was quiet. I grabbed the keys and opened the door as I locked it behind me. I placed the keys into my pocket. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Karen?"

I jumped and turned quickly. I placed a hand on my chest.

"Gee, scare me why don't you!" I huffed.

Jazz chuckled. "Sorry girly."

I shook my head and headed over to the waiting vehicle as I went to sit inside.

"Aren't you in school?" Jazz asked.

"I'm skipping." I admitted.

I jumped as my phone went off. I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello."

"_Karen."_

I blinked. "Raf? Aren't you in school?"

"_Not really, Jack told me to call you."_

I blinked and then frowned. "Really?"

"_Yeah, Bumblebee didn't pick me up and his com link is off."_

"Alright. Jazz and I will be there shortly."

"_Thanks Karen."_

"Anytime."

I ended the call and placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Was that Raf?" Jazz asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we need to go and pick him up."

"Alright."

I swung my legs in as the door closed, the seatbelt snaked around me and we left.

_**-Autobot Base- **_

After picking Raf up, we entered the main room and we both climbed out as I stretched. I spotted Bumblebee in the chamber as Raf walked up to him.

"Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions. Waking nightmare if you will." Ratchet told Raf.

"But, you said bee was fine when we checked him over!"

I walked over and crossed my arms.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche, this induced power down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover." Ratchet explained.

"Karen." Optimus greeted.

I smiled and gave a nod just as the computer started to beep. Fowler appeared on the screen.

"Prime, you spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?" Fowler asked as I snorted, mental image.

"No special agent Fowler, why?" Optimus replied as I tilted my head.

"Because I was hoping you have a lead on the cons that busted into the Kwan navel observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wreaking balls!" Fowler explained and he was not yelling, for once.

"Why would cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked as I nodded.

"She has a point." Chromia joined in.

"Does the white Nikko gozian ring any bells?" Fowler replied.

The what now?

"The space telescope" Raf answered.

I rubbed my head.

"As of last night missing its primary lenses." Fowler explained.

"Why would the cons steal a lens for anyway?" I asked.

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Optimus spoke up.

"Good thing the lens has a tracking devise." Fowler told us. A new picture with a flashing red dot came up on the screen. My eyes widened, the Arctic?

"The Arctic?" Arcee asked in disbelief. "Great." She sighed.

I shook my head. "The last time we did a trip to the Arctic, It wasn't good."

"Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off." Arcee huffed as I snorted in amusement.

"That's an NB7 class." Bulkhead whistled. "Biggest un-minable energon deposit there is."

"Un-minable, until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus replied.

"With the help of the lens." Arcee joined in.

"Melting a glacier that size would cause see levels to rise and demolish coastal cities!" Fowler said.

_**-One Hour Later-**_

Everyone except Ratchet, Prowl and Bumblebee set off to try and stop the melting of the Arctic.

"I'm going to the supply volt, so-"

"We know, don't touch anything." I said.

Ratchet nodded and walked off as I played Angry Birds on my iPhone on the steps. I blinked at the commotion and I paused my game. I almost dropped my phone to see Bumblebee walking and activated the ground bridge.

"Bumblebee!" Raf called, but he was ignored as the mech disappeared through the ground bridge. Ratchet and Prowl came running through.

"What did you do?" Ratchet demanded.

"Nothing! Bumblebee just got up and…" Raf started.

"He was in power down! Where does he think he's off to?"

I placed my phone in my pocket and my breath caught in my throat as I saw the Coordinate.

"You have to see this!" I said as Ratchet walked over.

"These are the coordinate for the site of our previous battle with Megaton's undead."

I tensed and hugged myself.

"Should we call Optimus?" Raf asked.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting." Ratchet replied.

"We will have to do this on our own." Prowl spoke up as we nodded.

Bumblebee came back and I shuddered to see the twisted look on his face.

"Bumblebee? What have you been doing?" Ratchet asked.

I gulped to see Dark Energon in his hand, there is only one mech I know who is a master at Dark Energon...Megatron.

"Dark Energon!" Ratchet said In disbelief.

I gasped as Bumblebee punched Ratchet and caused him to go flying.

"Wait, Bee what are you doing."

I looked and my eyes widened to see he was in the mech's grasp.

"Bumblebee, please! I know you're in there!" Raf shouted as the yellow mech set him down on a large ledge. "You have to fight whatever is making you do this!"

I looked over to Ratchet. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." The medic replied. "More importantly is Bumblebee? I fear the time spent in Megatron's mind scape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

"Bee's not a con!" Raf protested.

"Agreed But we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard." Ratchet replied as Raf jumped into his hands and I climbed onto Prowl's "The only one who knew of the dark energon was Megatron…"

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf asked.

"Worse, Megatron is occupying Bumblebees mind." Ratchet said gravely.

"What!" Raf and I said at the same time.

"How could I have been such a fool? The cordial psychic patch acted as a two way contoaint!" Ratchet said as he set Raf down and Prowl set me down also. The medic opened the ground bridge. "When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed. And now Bumblebee, Megatron, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." He said as the ground bridged powered up. "Stay here."

"No, Bumblebee needs me!" Raf protested.

"Of course he does." Ratchet sighed.

"I'm coming too!" I said.

Ratchet helped me onto his shoulder as Raf was next to me. I looked to Prowl who nodded and the medic left for the ground bridge.

"The Decepticon war ship!" Ratchet hissed.

"Did Bumblebee do this?" Raf asked as we looked to the dead cons.

"I fear Megatron's mind is Dominant." Ratchet replied. "And clearly he came here for one purpose. To use the dark energon to resurrect his own body."

"No, Bumblebee won't let him!" Raf protested. "Like he didn't let Megatron hurt me back at the base."

"He has a point." I joined in.

"I hope you are right." He told us.

We continued down the hall as we followed. Ratchet held up a servo as a signal for us to stay put, but we didn't listen and followed him as we entered the control room. My eyes widened to see Megatron's still body.

"By the allspark." Ratchet breathed.

"Ratchet!" Raf yelled as Ratchet lunged at Bee. "Don't hurt Bumblebee!"

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled back as he took a couple swings at the scout. He missed. In the end Bee ended up hitting Ratchet and the Medic was slammed against the wall.

"Bumblebee no!" Raf yelled as Bee was about to put the shard in Megatron's body. "Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you always listen to me no matter what!"

"**Raf."**

I grinned. "Fight it!"

"That's rights right Bee! It's me!" Raf said excitedly. Bee then grabbed his face and fell to the floor in front of Raf. The boy ran up to him, but was flung to the wall. I wasn't paying attention that Ratchet was trying to unplug some tube off of Megatron, I was to busy running over to Raf. I inspected for any injuries and he gave me an assuring look that he was okay. Ratchet met the wall once again. I ran up to Ratchet now. Raf yelled something, but I too busy checking on Ratchet.

"Ratchet?" I asked softly.

I had a groan and I sighed in relief. My breath caught in my throat as a shadow loomed over me. I turned around and regretted it. Megatron looked at the medic and down to me. I took a couple of steps back. Ratchet never had the chance to grab me as Megatron beat him to it.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master had returned!" He snarled as I was in his grip.

I squirmed but flinched as he tightened his grip on me. I couldn't move my arms. I looked to Ratchet as he had a look of disbelief and then anger. I gave him a stern look then a sad one as I shook my head. I saw the pain in his optics.

"Finish these pests!" He ordered as he began to walk off as some of the Vehicons appeared.

"I have my own extermination to finish." He then added.

I heard Ratchet yell something in Cybertronian while Bumblebee was beeping franticly as gun fire was heard. I said nothing, well, time to be a smartass.

"You know. Optimus is not even my guardian." I said, hopefully he'll let me go.

"I'm fully aware of that." Dammit! I hope he would let me go!

I scowled but said nothing.

"You, sparked my interest."

I raised an eye brow. "Oh?"

"You seem...Different to other femmes I came across.

"Oh! I get it! You honestly thought sweet talking me will get you somewhere, ha! I find that amusing."

I was lifted up as I was a few inches from his face as I had a scowl as I did my own scowl.

"It's such a pity your human, you would of made a fine Decepticon."

"What does that suppose to mean!" I spat.

"You should have been Cybertronian from the beginning."

I scoffed. "Even if I was! I rather take orders from Optimus than you."

"Ah..You have fire within you, I was expecting that."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I grumbled something under my breath as we stepped outside. I scowled, it's not cold as it should be. But then again of the lens. I blinked as he transformed into a jet, it was not of Earth's so it must be a Cybertronian jet as I sat in the cockpit. I spotted another jet, oh look! It's Starscream!

"I will deal with you another time."

I blinked as he did a barrel roll and I literately fell from the hold.

"I hate you so much!" I yelled to him as I continued my sky diving.

I turned around as my face was met with snow as I landed. I sat on my knees and shook my head. I coughed some out but I swallowed some and gagged as it went down my throat. I coughed and patted my chest. I looked up as Optimus leaned down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Got burned by the rays." He answered.

"Really? Megatron made me go skydiving and I was gagging on some snow I forced to swallow."

The other Autobots gathered and Optimus held a hand out. I climbed it as I was lifted up and onto his shoulder.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." Optimus called.

"Yeah, about that." I said nervously.

"You are not the only ones."

We looked over to see Ratchet and Bumblebee. Raf waved so I waved back.

"Try and call Prowl." I told Optimus.

Ratchet and Bumblebee eventually came to us as Optimus called Prowl, the ground bridge opened and we walked through. We entered the other side.

"Karen."

I looked to Ratchet.

"Are you alright? Did Megatron hurt you?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I assured him as I looked to Bumblebee. "You better check on Bee."

_**-Later-**_

Raf and I were standing not far from Bee as the yellow scout was scanned for any traces.

"Things are back to normal, well, as normal as it can be for Bumblebee." Ratchet said as he did a full scan.

Bumblebee came from the chamber as he approached Raf and I.

"**Are you ok?" **He asked Raf.

"I'm fine." He assured his guardian.

He soon looked at me.

"**Karen I'm sorry!"**

I shook my head. "No, it's not your fault, as a matter of fact, I'm not surprised that Megatron shared your mind."

"**But still..."**

I smiled. "I'm alive aren't I?"

"**Did he.."**

I shook my head. "No, we had a chat though."

"About what?" Arcee asked.

I shrugged. "Stuff."

"What kind?"

I sighed. "Heh, he said I should have been Cybertronian from the start."

"**Thanks."**

Raf and I looked to bumblebee and we both smiled.

"What did he say?" Miko asked as she leaned in.

"He said thanks." Raf said as I nodded.

Things are back to normal, well, kind off. Megatron is back but we have Bumblebee back so that is alright. I smiled and hugged myself. I noticed Ratchet looking at me in concern and I gave him an assuring look then smile shyly. I heard faint cooling fans. I smiled and blushed. Miko grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere.

"What was that about?" She asked me.

"Um...I think."

She leaned in. "What?"

"I think your right." I mumbled.

"About you and Ratchet?" She teased.

I sighed. "Yeah."

She grinned and I slapped a hand to her mouth.

"Don't tell anyone!" I hissed.

I pulled my hand away as she nodded.

"I won't." She promised.

"Good." I said as we walked back into the main room.

* * *

Done!

I'm still thinking how Karen will turn Cybertronian, not sure yet, I have one idea already but we shall see.

Review please, thank you.


	15. Four Humans and a Zombie

Chapter fifteen :3

Karen encounters a zombie...Again.

I want to thank a reviewer for correcting me on a couple of mistakes last chapter. I sorted it so thank you once again.

Thanks for the ideas of how to turn Karen Cybertronian, I now have an idea.

Enjoy.

* * *

**XV**

Four Humans and a Zombie.

* * *

I stretched as I sat on the sofa reading a book I brought from home. Miko was drawing and Jack and Raf were doing...Something. I leaned against Miko as I had a scowl.

"Your comfy." I told her.

I had a huff of amusement and I rolled my eyes as I turned the page. The computer started to beep and I sat up as I turned to snuggle into the corner of my side.

"I had hoped my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic." Ratchet said as I spotted him inspecting the screen."But though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signal, and it's moving fast."

"Megatron." Optimus spoke up.

I frowned. "Already?" I asked as they looked at me. "It's only been a day."

"Where'd he find more of the stuff." Arcee asked.

"And what's he going to do with it, recruit a new army of the dead?" Bulkhead said as Miko paused and dropped her drawing.

"Zombiecon."

Chills went up my spine as I shuddered. "I don't wanna see another Zombie for a long time."

"We cannot rule out the possibility." Optimus looked at me then back to the screen. "Opinions."

"It would certainly seem so. Particularly since he is headed toward the site of Skyquake's death."

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time." Optimus said as he turned to face the ground bridge. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, prepare to roll out."

"Me?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, I may require your abilities. Arcee-"

"Groundbridge operator. Got it." She turned to the screen.

The groundbridge opened and they went through. I placed a bookmarker on the page and placed it on the table and I stood up, as soon as I did that. Miko bolted and I jumped in fright. I growled softly and followed the other two. Jack tried to grab her arm but she broke free and entered the groundbridge as we followed.

I looked around and spotted Miko looking franticly.

"What did you lose?" I asked.

"My phone! I must have dropped it back at base!" She said in a panic.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I can't believe you made me lose my phone." Miko growled to Jack.

"How is this my fault?" Jack questioned.

"You four! Into our groundbridge! Now!" Ratchet yelled.

I shook my head and made my way to the groundbridge as Miko grumbled, I had no idea what happened next, the groundbridge looked like it was collapsing, then we went backwards as there was dust.

"You guys alright?" Jack asked us.

"Peachy." I mumbled.

There was groaning as the others got up as I dusted myself off.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"Uh, I can't be certain. But if two ground bridges sent to the same co-ordinates crossed streams, the feedback could've triggered a system overload." Ratchet told him.

"Could? Hello, more like totally did" Miko said as I rolled my eyes.

"The kids made it through...Right?" Bulkhead said.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Huh?" Raf questioned confused.

"What is he talking about?" Jack asked.

"Bulkhead! We're right here!" Miko said as she pointed at herself.

"Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?" Optimus asked the femme.

"Negative, you don't see them?" Arcee answered.

"No sign." Ratchet said.

"We're down here!" I called to Ratchet.

I frowned and tapped my chin as I began to think. I heard a scream and looked over as Miko went right through Bulkhead. My eyes widened as Jack caught her.

"He went right through you, we're not alive." Jack said.

"I don't wanna be a ghost." Raf squeaked.

I poked Miko. "But we can still touch each other."

The Autobots walked off and we followed them.

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked the medic.

"Not likely, if Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation; the children may simply have been bridged to an unintended destination." Ratchet told him.

"Another place but in the same place." Raf said.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"We're probably in a different dimension, some sort of alternate reality, a Shadowzone." Raf theorized.

"Nerd alert." Miko said.

I rolled my eyes and whacked her at the back of the head

"Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty." Optimus said as they looked at a big hole.

I frowned and said nothing.

"How did we miss Skyquake's rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for." Ratchet answered.

"Another matter for another time, right now our priority is locating Karen, Miko, Jack and Rafael." Optimus told them.

There was a roar and I froze. I saw a rusted hand on the mountain side as I gulped.

Miko gasped. "Zombie!"

We ran to catch up with the bots.

"Guys look out!" Jack yelled.

"Bulkhead!" Miko called.

"It's right behind you!" Raf followed.

"Dammit all! Turn around." I added.

Skyquake tried to attack Bulkhead but it went right through him.

"Awesome, it can't touch them either!" Miko said in glee.

"If it can't touch them." I said fearfully as the Zombie turned around. "It can touch us!"

"Then we're trapped in the Shadowzone, with a Decepticon zombie!" Raf squeaked.

"If we aren't ghosts now...we will be soon." Miko said in a small voice.

"Start running" I said.

The three were in front and I was behind just in case something happens. Raf tripped and I picked him up as we hid behind a rock.

"My glasses." He said.

I looked at the two. "Wait here."

I ran back out to go and grab the glasses as I went under the Zombie and grabbed them. I managed to avoid a swipe as I handed them to Raf as he put them on.

"Let's book." I told them.

"Maybe we can set a trap, try and crush it." Miko suggested.

"With what? Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground!" Raf told her.

"We can't run forever, but we can hide." Miko said,

"Can we go, _please_." I hissed.

_**-Later- **_

We've been running for what feels like forever as I gasped for air.

"I don't see him." Jack said.

"Rest." I managed to get out.

I fell onto my behind as Raf followed. Jack and Miko had their hands on their knees.

"T-the best thing about zombie." Miko said panting. "There slow... moving."

I blinked as a tune was heard.

"Is that your." Raf started.

"Phone!" We said in unison.

Jack flipped his phone open "hello? Arcee?" he said.

I stood up and dusted myself as I heard odd noises from the phone.

"Hello? A-Arcee?" He said again. He then moaned. "Nothing."

"Gee imagine that, the fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception!" Miko said sarcastically.

I said nothing and raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, guys, guys the phone rang. We're getting a signal." Jack said tapping his cell phones screen.

"Maybe the autobots can't see or hear us is because...we're, moving at hyper speed or something." Raf guessed.

"You think they can read?" I asked.

"Texting!" Raf exclaimed.

Miko gasped. "Text me, If my phone's back at the base, maybe they'll see it!"

We huddled around as Jack began to type. I spotted the zombie and squeaked.

"U-uh, can you type **and **run?" Raf asked.

We ran under Skyquake as he attempted to swipe at us as we ran again, we can't do much, but only run for our lives.

"Déjà vu." Miko said.

"What?" Jack and I asked.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?" Miko asked us.

"Not really." Jack replied.

"Dude! We just ran one big circle!" She said as we looked behind us, and because we weren't looking where we were going we smacked into something.

"Oh yeah, explain this?" I said as I gestured to Starscream's arm.

"S-weet." She said.

"Whoa." Jack got out.

"It must have got trapped in here during the explosion too." Raf said.

We heard a roar, a sign Skyquake was not far.

"Well if it's solid, we can use it." Jack said.

I suddenly remembered that incident when I ended up with Ratchet and Optimus, they had to slice to kill. I noticed they moved it to face Skyquake.

"We have one shot; we need to make it count." Jack said.

"Jack, I don't think-" I was cut of as he flexed the finger and it fired the missile as it hit the zombie.

There was dust and we waited. I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"How do you like us now?" Miko said throwing her fist to her side.

The dust cleared and Skyquake was still standing as his right arm sparked and his arm dropped off.

"Ugh." I grunted.

The arm moved as it turned into some like spider as it came towards us.

"Come on, come on." Jack said.

We began to run once again but a little more faster as the hand was moving more faster than the zombie itself.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie!" Miko said.

I shrugged and looked over as the zombie arm was jumping over rocks and scaling the rocky wall without effort.

"I don't think we can keep this up for long." Jack said.

This time we did go in a big circle as we passed Starscream's arm.

"Oh come on, this place is like one big merry-go-round!" Miko said.

"Skyquake!" Came Starscream's voice. "Your master summons you."

"How did freak get in our dimension." Miko asked as I shrugged.

"He didn't, he can't see us." Jack told her.

"Forget Starscream! We gotta run!" Miko said pointing jack at the zombie arm coming our way. "..some more."

A groundbridge opened and my face lit up.

"A groundbridge portal?" Raf asked.

"That has to be our way outta here." Jack said.

"The autobots saw our text." Miko said very relieved.

"Follow my lead." He told us.

I said nothing as he got into position. I swallowed hard as the hand got closer.

"Now!"

We sprang into action and headed to the portal.

"Humans! Where did you vermin…" Starscream started, but it was cut off by him by shrieking "This isn't mine!"

Another portal opened up and Optimus stepped through with Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Jack, Miko, Karen, Rafael." He said as he did a count.

We walked through the groundbridge as I felt a headache coming on. I blinked and frowned, it must have been from all the running we did.

"Look." Miko sighed after a couple long moments. "If you're going to blame anybody, blame me."

"Oh my god! Hell just froze over!" I said as she glared at me.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? A couple dozen times?" Jack asked as I snickered, she soon glared at him.

"Miko, what you endured has been lesson enough we are just glad you are all safe." Optimus told her.

I blinked and then flinched. He noticed and frowned slightly.

"Are you alright Karen?" Optimus asked me.

I nodded. "It's just a headache from all the running."

"Guess it was a good thing you dropped this! Too bad you didn't get any pictures though." Bulkhead said as he got to his knees and handed Miko her phone.

"Nah, that's okay. I think after today I pretty much have zombie close ups seared into my brain!" Miko said as she grabbed her phone and make a camera pose with her hands.

I rubbed my forehead and headed over to the sofa as I pinched the ridge of my nose, time for some painkillers when I get home.

* * *

Done!

Hmm, a headache? XD

Anyway, review please, thank you


	16. Change

And here's chapter sixteen

Anyway, things are gonna change in this chapter :D

Enjoy.

* * *

**XVI **

Change.

* * *

I blinked as I read my book. I couldn't concentrate as my headache came back rather quick for my liking, when I flinched from the pain. Ratchet was like a mother hen, scanning me, much to my annoyance and Miko's amusement, I showed her by hitting her and I had the last laugh, even on the way home I was flinching in pain. Ratchet kept on asking if I was alright and I assured him I was and that I would take tablets as soon as I got home and he didn't need to panic, he left me alone after that.

Even though I took tablets, the pain is still there, but faint, why is that? I didn't want to think as I could make the headache worse for me. I pinched the ridge of my nose and shook my head. I reached for my water and took a drink of it as I set the glass on the table. I placed a bookmark on the page I was on and set my book on the table. I lied down as I looked to the ceiling. I blinked and turned my lamp off as I lied in the dark, maybe that will help. I sighed and turned onto my side as I looked to my clock. I groaned and curled up as I closed my eyes shut.

"Damn pain." I grumbled to myself.

Maybe it triggered when the groundbridge collapsed and we were stuck in the Shadowzone and it didn't show because I was dealing with a zombie...Yet again. I looked to the ceiling once more and frowned. My head was throbbing ever so slightly. I closed my eyes as I hissed in pain. I sat up and scowled. I then kicked the covers off and made my way out of my room, maybe warm milk and honey will help. I walked down the stairs and grabbed a cup as I got the milk. I poured the milk into the cup and then placed it into the microwave.

I set it then went to get the clear honey. I sighed and shook my head, if this doesn't help, then I don't know what will.

_**-Next Day-**_

I woke up and looked around, there was a tiny sign of a headache as I frowned, I was fine until now. I sighed in defeat and went to get change and ready for school. Once I was changed I exited out the room and down the stairs.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked me as I reached the bottom.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

He said nothing and shrugged as we went to our guardians. I waved at him and exited the door, taking my keys with me. Jack locked it on the other side and I headed to the waiting ambulance as the door opened. I climbed in.

"Are you alright now?" Ratchet asked me.

"I'm fine, better than last night." I told him.

I'm lying ever so slightly, I hope he will buy it. I looked out the window as we left for school. I sighed quietly as I crossed my arms. I blinked and rubbed my face as I let out a small yawn.

We came to the school and I climbed out. I gave a wave as I walked to go inside. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, let's get this over and done with. I entered the building just as the bell went.

_**-One Hour Later-**_

I was writing but winched as the headache struck, the headache was getting worse, slowly but it was. I rubbed my face.

"Karen."

I looked over to the teacher who had a concern look.

"Are you alright?" She asked me. "Your pale."

I blinked and shook my head. She frowned more.

"Why don't you go home." She told me.

I sighed and put my stuff in my bag as I placed it over my shoulder. I exited my class and then down the hall as I pinched the ridge of my nose. I walked down the quiet hall as I spotted the door. I took a deep breath and exited the school and out into the sun. I looked to my phone and shook my head. The Autobots are probably busy and I don't want to disturb them.

"**Karen?"**

I looked over to see it was Bumblebee as the door opened. I walked over and sat down as my feet were on the pavement.

"**Are you ok?" **He asked me.

I shook my head. "Headache."

"**But didn't you take the substance to relive pain?" **He asked confused.

I nodded. "I did, but it's came back."

"**I'm taking you to base."**

I shrugged and swung my legs into the vehicle as I looked out the window as the door closed, we left and headed out towards the desert.

_**-Autobot Base-**_

We entered the metal road then the main room as I got out. Bumblebee transformed. I looked around.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school kid?" Ironhide asked me.

"**Her headache came back." **Bumblebee told the mech.

The weapon specialist frowned. "Again?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Ratchet is doing something at the moment." Ironhide told me.

I shrugged and headed over to the sofa as I placed my bag onto the side. I sat down and then lied down as my face was facing the fabric. I mumbled and decided to take a nap, that might help. I stretched and allowed sleep to take over. I curled up.

_**-One Hour Later-**_

I would have been sleeping if it wasn't for the fact a ripple of pain hit me. My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I pinched the ridge of my nose and rubbed my face. The headaches were worsening and worsening. I spotted Ratchet and Ironhide talking to each other. I found the strength to get up and walk over, almost swaying because I felt dizzy from my headache. I feel like I'm about to pass out. I sighed and hugged myself as I got closer.

"Hey Ratchet." I mumbled.

Both stopped and looked at me. Ratchet frowned and I looked at him as I smiled nervously.

"What is it Karen?" He asked in concern.

"Well...Um."

I swallowed hard as another painful ripple hit me and I gritted my teeth, I just want this pain to stop completely. I found the courage to talk as I took a deep breath.

"Remember you were asking if I was alright and I told you, you didn't need to panic?"

He raised an optic ridge. "Yes?"

I breathed out and looked at him with a nervous smile again. The pain was too much. "You can panic."

I felt my vision go blurry as I blacked out and fell.

"Karen? Slag!"

I heard muffled voices and that was the last thing I heard.

_**-Normal POV-**_

Ratchet didn't waste any time taking the organic straight to the med bay, he could see the pain and passing out really got him worried, as he is her guardian after all. He placed Karen onto the berth and began to scan her.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Optimus asked as he saw Her on the berth.

"She just fainted." Ratchet told him.

"Why?" Jazz soon asked.

Ratchet glanced at him. "That is what I'm finding out right now."

He finally did the full scan and typed on his arm to see what was going on, the results came up and his optics widened.

"By the allspark." He breathed.

"What, what is it?" Jazz asked confused.

"She's...Changing."

"What does that mean?" Ironhide asked as Chromia looked at the organic in concern.

Ratchet looked at them, still stunned. "She's transforming."

Jazz rubbed his helm in utter confusion.

"She's...She's becoming one of us."

Everyone stood in stunned silence, how was that possible? She was fine the other day.

"How?" Chromia gasped.

"I do not know, but I believe the groundbridge collapsing has something to do with it." Ratchet explained as he looked to the organic.

"How long will the transformation progress take?" Optimus asked.

"I believe she was turning the other day but it was slow, and today it decided to take the quick route."

Ironhide crossed his arms. "Better get a room ready."

_**-Karen's POV-**_

I stirred as I opened my eyes. I blinked and rubbed my head. I blinked and looked around quickly. I sighed in relief, it's just the med bay. I frowned, did everything shrink? I looked down and my breath caught in my throat. I spotted armour. I couldn't help but squeal in fright. I heard something drop to the floor and someone rushing in.

"Whoa."

I looked over to Jazz to see his dumbfounded expression.

"What the hell happened!" I squealed once more.

"Primus Karen, calm down." Jazz told me.

"How can I!" I growled. "This doesn't happen out of the blue!"

He raised his servos. "Calm down." He told me again.

I whimpered. "I don't get it."

"I can understand that, hold on, I will get Prime and Ratchet."

He walked off and I frowned once again as I hugged myself. I heard talking and then footsteps.

"How are you kid?" Ironhide asked me.

"Other than having a massive headache and passing out then waking up to discover I'm no longer human, I'm good thanks." I replied.

He smirked and shook his helm as I shrugged.

"Karen."

I looked over as Ratchet approached and scanned me then did something.

"Is there a way for me to change back?" I asked.

He looked at me and frowned, and then he shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"What?" I asked quietly.

He frowned. "That headache was a trigger of your Transformation."

"But I don't just turn Cybertronian." I said.

"Unless you were once Cybertronian." Jazz suggested.

I frowned. "Well I don't remember if you were right."

"Who knows, it may come back to you."

"I guess." I sighed.

"First thing you need is a alt form." Optimus told me.

"I'll do it." Jazz volunteered.

I shrugged. "I already have a vehicle in mind."

_**-Few Minutes Later-**_

Jazz and I stepped through the groundbridge as I looked around. We were bridged to Italy as I told them of what vehicle I wanted. I looked around once more and spotted the vehicle I was after, it was parked on the side and nobody there. I vented a sigh.

"Alright, scan it."

I gulped and nodded as I scanned the vehicle, once I did that I twitched my doorwings. I kinda had them already.

"Try and Transform."

I looked at Jazz and nodded. I breathed out and concentrated as I managed to Transform.

Jazz whistled. "Not bad, good choice."

"Thanks, I kinda liked the Ferrari and it was a FerrariF430."

"You know a lot about Ferrari's." Jazz noted.

"Did a lot of research about them." I answered.

I transformed back as I twitched my doorwings. It felt weird as I frowned. I had a servo placed on my shoulder.

"Big change for you."

I nodded. "Yeah, how the heck am I gonna explain to Jack?"

"You'll have to take it slow." He told me.

"We better head back before we attract unwanted attention."

Jazz nodded and called for a groundbridge, the vortex opened and we walked through. We entered the other side and I huffed. I blinked as I had a cube of Energon shoved into my hands, I mean servos.

"You need to have some." Ironhide told me.

I shrugged. "Thanks."

I was still getting over the fact I was no longer human. I frowned, how the hell am I gonna break this to Jack? I tapped my chin, was I really Cybertronian from the beginning but somehow turned human? I find that the only solution, maybe Jazz is right, but I don't remember, it may come back to me. I shook my helm and took a sip of my energon. I will have to have a good look at me, or better yet.

"Hey Jazz."

He turned around to look at me. "What is it?"

"What colour am I?" I asked.

"Green, what was the colour you showed me the other day?"

I blinked. "Jade green." I answered.

"That's your armour colour, all Jade green and no other colour, just Jade green."

"Alright, thanks Jazz."

He walked over and grabbed my arm. I blinked as Ratchet looked on in confusion.

"Can I talk to you, alone."

"I guess."

I looked over to Ratchet who turned around quickly. I frowned slightly as I was dragged off. We came to a stop far from the main room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

He grinned. "Soo. Miko hinted to me about you and a certain Medic."

I growled. "I'm gonna get her back for that."

"I knew before anyway."

I frowned. "What?"

"You like him, even Prime knows it."

My cooling fans kicked off as I looked to the floor in embarrassment. I then looked back at him.

"I do...It's just."

"What?"

I sighed. "I-I'm not even sure if he will return the affection."

"Don't listen to your processor." He told me as he tapped my helm. "Listen to your spark." He poked my chest where my spark is.

"I suppose." I mumbled.

I took another sip of my energon as I looked to the ceiling.

"Now that we're here, we got your quarter ready."

I said nothing and followed him.

_**-Normal POV-**_

"Ratchet."

The medic turned to face the weapon specialist as Ironhide gestured him to the bay. Ratchet scowled and followed the mech.

"What?" He growled.

"I need to say something."

"Well make it quick."

"I noticed you been acting strange around Karen, even before she became Cybertronian."

"What does that mean?"

"Something tells me you like her."

Ratchet's optics widened. "Where did you get that from!?"

He shrugged. "I can tell."

"We're in the middle of a war!" Ratchet snapped.

"So? Did that stop Chromia and I?"

Ratchet froze and flinched, he had a good point.

"Besides, you are so different towards Karen."

Ratchet frowned and then scowled. "That does not change anything."

His spark, however, flared in possessiveness as Ratchet frowned, his spark was telling him she is his and nobody else's.

"Listen to your spark." Ironhide told the medic. "That will have the answer and not your processor."

Ironhide walked off, leaving the medic to think about what was said. He frowned, his spark was winning this argument.

"Alright I do like her." Ratchet muttered to himself, he then frowned. "But would she return the affection?"

He shook his helm and then walked off to think about all of this.

_**-Karen's POV-**_

I sat on my berth as I looked to the floor. I frowned as my doorwings twitched. I sighed and hugged myself. This feels so odd. I looked to the ceiling as I lied down on my berth as I frowned. I huffed, damn Miko for giving a hint to Jazz, but then again, most of them probably noticed, except Ratchet himself. I frowned and sat up, I fear rejection, yes, I fear I will get rejected if I confess, but at this rate, I'll probably get convinced.

I stood up and went to the doors as they opened. I stepped out and they closed behind me. I frowned and looked around. I haven't seen Bulkhead or Arcee yet, oh! And not forgetting Bumblebee. I rubbed my arm. How will they react?

_**-Later That Evening- **_

I walked into the main room after having a recharge and wondering around since I'm gonna be here permanently. I came to a stop and looked around as the three kids perked up.

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed as she spotted me.

I simply shrugged.

"Who's this?" Bulkhead asked.

I rubbed the back of my helm as Jazz placed a servo on my shoulder. I scowled as he grinned at me.

"Have you seen Karen?" Jack asked.

"Yeah...About that." I mumbled.

They looked at me in stunned silence like earlier. I shifted as my doorwings stiffened. Primus, what is wrong with me?

"H-how did this happen?" Jack asked.

"That headache."

Everyone who just got here looked at Ratchet as he looked at them.

"The headache she had triggered the change, it was slow the other day, but it decided to take the quick route today" Ratchet explained.

"How will mom react when she finally found out?" Jack asked.

"We'll just have to tell the truth." I answered.

Jack rubbed his forehead as I shrugged.

"Can you change back?" Raf asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"So, what did I miss?" I then asked

"We had to rescue Breakdown." Arcee spoke up.

I looked at her. "Why?"

"He was captured by MECH."

My optics widened. "How could I forget them?" I moaned.

"You'll have to be careful. MECH will go after you now that your one of us." Bulkhead told me.

"Don't remind me." I sighed.

"What's your vehicle?" Miko asked.

"I will show you another time." I told her.

"Aww! Show me now!" Miko whined.

I shook my helm. "Nope."

She scowled at me as I scowled back. Miko huffed and then grumbled. I shrugged.

"This silence is so fraggin awkward." Ironhide spoke up.

I rubbed my helm. "If you say so."

He looked at me. "Don't think you got it easy tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Training." He simply said.

I sighed and then frowned. Miko snickered as I glared at her. I them smirked.

"Well I officially finished school."

She stopped and glared at me as it was my turn to snicker as I crossed my arms.

"She got you there." Jack said as Jazz also snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She simply replied.

I crossed my arms and shook my helm.

"Does it feel weird?" Raf asked.

"It does, but I will get used to it." I answered.

"Well...You'll need a new name, since your not human any longer." Chromia said.

"Can we still call you Karen?" Raf asked.

I nodded. "Well yeah."

"Soo...Have one?"

I looked at Jazz.

"Well...I kinda like Jupiter." I admitted.

"You know, it's nice." Bulkhead spoke up as everyone nodded.

I smiled. "Well, I guess it's Jupiter then."

"I'll tell her your staying at a friend...For now." Jack told me.

I nodded. "Alright."

_**-Later-**_

I walked down the hall as I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I was too busy deep in thought to even pay attention, well, until I bumped into someone and that person turned around. I snapped out of my trance and looked to see who I bumped into. My optics widened.

"Oh Primus! Sorry Optimus! I wasn't paying attention." I said.

He placed a servo on my shoulder. "It's alright, your still adjusting."

I frowned slightly.

"I understand you have a new name."

I nodded. "Yeah, there's no point in keeping my human name since I'm no longer human."

This silence is so awkward, very awkward. I can't describe it that good.

"There's something I need to show you."

I said nothing and simply followed him and we came to a stop outside a door as I frowned. He typed in some code and the door opened, we both stepped inside and I was alarmed.

"You guys have a library?" I asked in surprise.

Optimus turned around and nodded. "We added this when we first arrived."

I said nothing and looked around.

"I noticed the other day you like to read."

I smiled nervously. "Yeah, when I'm not doing anything."

"I would of shown you earlier, but you blacked out and was adjusting at that time."

"At least I know where to go if things get hectic and noisy."

He smiled and then left to do...Something. I didn't bother asking as I looked around, it was quiet in here, something I like. I smiled again and hummed softly as I rubbed my arm. I'll get used to it, give me a day or two and I will be fine and dandy.

* * *

:D and we're done, :3 I finally did it.

Jazz was right, she was Cybertronian before, but she got turned human and doesn't remember.

:D oh my god! The two finally got over their denial but they fear rejection :O

Yeah I skipped Operation: Breakdown, but it was mentioned at the end so, I will be skipping the next episode too, and more Autobots join the team! Yay!

Anyway, review please, thank you.


	17. Training and Mission

Chapter seventeen :3.

More Autobots arrive! Hurrah!

Before I begin. I wanted to name her Jupiter from when I first started this story and I was not copying anyone, the idea of her being Cybertronian from the start and turned human came from a reviewer of mine.

Disclaimer: I only own Karen/Jupiter.

Enjoy.

* * *

**XVII**

Training and Mission.

* * *

My optics come online as I sit up. I rubbed my helm and then shook it. I sighed and then frowned as I hugged myself. I eventually found the strength to get off my berth and out my quarters and down the hall. It still feels weird to be like this. I frowned and said nothing as I continued walking down the hall until I reached the main room. I found it difficult to get comfortable last night so I had some trouble falling into recharge. I walked over to a table where there is a energon cube waiting. I placed my servo on it and I blinked as something else touched my servo. I looked as I saw hint of white. We looked at each other.

"Sorry." Ratchet muttered as he pulled away.

I said nothing and then shook my helm as I picked up the cube. My doorwings twitched and I smiled slightly, luckily he didn't notice me smiling as I had my morning energon. I frowned slightly, training, great. I sighed quietly, I keep on forgetting Ratchet has the best hearing out of us all.

"I will make sure Ironhide won't push you." He told me.

"Thanks." I muttered.

It was a very awkward silence in the air as I had more of my energon. I frowned but said nothing as I had more energon. I looked to the ceiling then to the entrance. I sighed to myself and finished off my energon as I placed it on the table. Just as I did that. Ironhide entered the room and pointed a digit at me.

"If you overwork her Ironhide I swear to Primus the next time you come into the med bay injured I will make the repairs painful!" Ratchet warned.

He wasn't fazed and glared at the medic as Ratchet glared back. I sighed and shook my helm, this is going to be a long day.

"Knock it off you two." I jumped in before things got messy.

"She has a point." Chromia joined in. "And you better take it easy on her Ironhide! She's still adjusting."

"I will!" The mech protested. "Primus! It sounds like you don't trust me!"

"That's because I don't." Ratchet grumbled.

"Watch it medic!"

"Guys please!" I snapped. "The morning hasn't even passed and your arguing like a couple of sparklings."

They looked at me and I sighed as I rubbed my face and placed a servo on my hip.

"Better be sharp kid." Ironhide said to me.

I rolled my optics. "Yeah, sure."

I sighed and shook my helm as I followed Ironhide to the training room. I waved to the two as we went around the corner. I crossed my arms and continued to follow him.

"Be sharp kid, otherwise you'll be struck down by the enemy so easily."

I scoffed. "Oh sure because it's so easy for a mech who has had more experience than a former human!"

He grumbled something as I rolled my optics as I continued to follow him down the hall, we came to a stop outside a room. Well, time to use a gun, even thought I've used a flare gun before, but that is different to the gun I will be using. I looked at the entrance and sighed.

_**-Three Hours Later-**_

"Come on! A youngling can do better!"

I growled and shot my target, I haven't had a single break at all yet. I sighed and shot another target.

"Can we stop for a quick one?" I asked.

"No."

I scowled. "Why not!"

He growled. "We may be needed later so start shooting more!"

I growled myself and shot yet another target. I sighed in frustration and lowered my arm. I looked at the broken targets and frowned.

"Can I go now?" I asked

"No."

"But why!"

"You missed one."

I looked over and growled as I shot the last of my targets.

"Alright, now you can go, we'll resume training tomorrow." Ironhide told me.

I huffed and retracted my gun as I walked out the shooting range and down the hall to head back to the main room. As soon as we did that. Ratchet gave Ironhide a glare and I tilted my helm.

"I didn't overwork her! Primus!" Ironhide protested

I shook my helm and sighed as I crossed my arms. I looked around and tapped a digit on my arm. Ratchet muttered something that I couldn't understand. Ironhide grumbled and walked off as I rubbed my helm and then sighed as I then rubbed my face.

"I'm going for a drive." I announced. "If anything comes up, let me know."

I transformed and drove out of base as the cliff face opened. I shot out into the desert road, after all that intense training, I need a drive...Badly. I huffed and continued my drive down the desert road.

_**-Later-**_

I just left Jasper and heading back to base.

:_Jupiter, your needed back at base._: Ratchet told me over my com link.

:_I was heading back anyway._:

I quickly sped down the desert and headed to the cliff face as it opened. I entered the road and then into the main room as I transformed. I walked up to the others.

"So, what's happening?" I asked.

"I picked up a distress signal."

I walked over to the computer. "From who?"

"An Autobot ship, I don't know who it is though."

I crossed my arms. "We better not have another imposer like the last time." I looked over to Bulkhead. "No offense."

"Don't worry about it." He assured me.

I nodded slightly and went back to the screen, a realization hits me and I gulped.

"What if the cons got to them?" I asked.

"Then we'll storm the Nemesis." Ironhide said as I shook my helm.

"Uhh, what if Megatron is home?"

"Well...Um..."

I crossed my arms. "I rest my case."

He scowled at me as I said nothing and kept my arms crossed.

"I have the coordinates."

Ratchet typed in the coordinates and activated the ground bridge.

"You first." I said and shoved Ironhide.

He looked at me and scowled again as I smiled as he went first and I followed not far behind, I have no idea who else went with us.

We exited on the other side and immediately activated our guns. I looked around while pointing my gun.

"It's quiet...Too quiet." Ironhide noted.

I frowned and looked around.

"Be alert, they could be hiding." Optimus told us.

We gave a nod and walked forward while on high alert. I looked around and frowned ever so slightly. Ironhide is right, it is to quiet, it's quiet for my liking. I sighed and looked around more as I aimed my gun in different directions just in case the cons jump at us at the same time. I spotted smoke not far and pointed to it then walked over. I moved a branch out of the way.

"Well I found the ship." I said and moved in more.

I approached and frowned to see it was damaged, very damaged. I crouched down and looked more.

"It's damaged beyond repair." I told the others. "The cons did a number on this ship."

Ironhide approached and also inspected it. "They couldn't of gotten far."

I spotted Energon. "There!"

"Proceed with caution."

I looked to Optimus and gave a small nod as I walked forward. I moved another branch and didn't take another step. I looked around as I stood up straight and then down. I frowned and looked more. I gulped to spotted a familiar ship that was on the ground, I gestured the others over and they approached me. I gave them a stop sign and pointed to the ledge.

"Whoa, I spot the Nemesis." Jazz said as I frowned.

"And I got a feeling they have prisoners." I muttered.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

I looked at Ironhide in disbelief. "Your crazy!"

He looked at me and grinned as I went to stand next to Jazz rather quickly if I do say so myself. I hugged myself and muttered something under my breath.

"We gotta find a way down." Jazz spoke up.

I spotted a path and pointed to the path, they followed my digit and also spotted the path.

"Nice one."

I sighed as we began to walk down the path, we formed our guns once more, I never realized the ship was large as we got closer to it, it surprised me. I looked around as we approached the end of the path, as soon as we did that the vehicons aimed their weapons at us as we did the same thing.

"So, who'll fire first?" Ironhide asked.

"You can." I replied. "Your more experienced than me."

Well the cons fired first and I barely dodged it as I fired back, this is going to be tense as I dodged barely once more, it didn't take long for us to take them down.

"Maybe Jupiter and I should go aboard, we're both the fastest of all of us here." Jazz suggested.

I retracted my guns. "I suppose."

Optimus looked at Jazz and then gave a small nod. "Be careful and do not challenge Megatron."

I hugged myself. "I don't plan to, maybe self defence but that is it."

"We'll cover you." Ironhide told us.

Jazz looked at me and I looked at him. "Let's get this over and done with." I sighed.

We both transformed and drove to the warship as gunfire was heard behind us, we got close and transformed back.

"Ready to climb?" Jazz asked me.

"Not really." I sighed. "But we don't have a choice.

We both looked at each other and nodded as we climbed the ship. I looked to the others and continued to climb.

"So how will this work?" I asked as we continued to climb.

"Simple really, kick any aft that gets in our way and avoid Megatron."

"What about Starscream?"

"Him too and Soundwave."

I said nothing as we finally got on the ship. I sighed in relief and we got on board. I looked around and then frowned.

"I'm having a case Of deja vu." I muttered.

Jazz looked at me and grinned as we made our way down the hall as we looked around. I formed my gun and looked around more. I spotted a con come around the corner and we stared at each other for a few seconds. Jazz shot him and we bolted.

"That's gonna definitely get Megatron's attention now!" I snapped.

"Aw come on! Where's the thrill in ya!" Jazz said in glee.

I said nothing as we continued to run down the hall. Dodging shots and firing at the enemy as we went down the dim lit hall. I sighed and we continued our little journey, well not little, big more like it, there's so many fraggin halls it's unbelievable. I looked around as Jazz came to a skidding halt. I bumped into him.

"What is with you!" I hissed.

"Do you have swords?" Jazz asked me.

"What?"

"I said, do you have swords?"

I said nothing and looked, I looked at the back and felt something. I grabbed the two and pulled as I brought out swords.

"Oh! Sweet!"

Jazz looked and grinned. "Nice one, slice and dice."

He moved out of the way and I ran towards them. I flinched as I got hit on the door wing but got over it quickly and sliced the enemy in front of me. Jazz came running through as I followed not far behind him. We both came to a skidding halt in front of a door as I bumped into Jazz once more.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's alright." He assured me.

The door opened and we both stepped in. I looked around and then ahead of me.

"Red, yellow and green." I muttered.

"How's it going Hound." Jazz greeted.

I looked over to the mech, his green is more darker than Bulkhead's. He looked at us and grinned. "About time."

"Oh Primus! Prime sent an femme!" The red one spoke up.

I scowled. "Mute it!" I snapped.

"She's a pretty one to." The yellow one joined in.

I growled softly.

"Knock it off Sideswipe, Sunstreaker!" Hound snapped.

"He has a point, I don't think Ratchet would be happy to learn you two talked like that to his femme." Jazz said and grinned.

My cooling fans kicked off. "I'm not his femme!"

"Yet."

I scowled.

"Whoa! When did Ratchet get himself a femme!?" Sideswipe asked in disbelief.

"I'm not his femme! I told you this already!"

"Just ignore the twins." Hound told me as he walked over.

"Hey! What about us!"

I sighed and walked over and then sliced the hold off as they dropped in a heap.

"Watch the paint!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Primus! And I though Knock Out was bad!" I said and then groaned.

"Let's go guys before Megatron notices something is not right." Jazz said to us.

We nodded and exited out the room and down the hall.

"Do you remember the way out?" I asked.

"Uhhh."

I rubbed my face and then sighed as I looked around.

"Yeah, I don't think arguing is a good time." Hound said nervously.

Jazz and I exchanged glances and looked down the hall, we both gulped to see said mech looking at shock then his expression turned to anger.

"How did you get aboard!" Megatron snarled.

"Oh frag." The twins said at the same time.

"Why are we standing here! Don't we got some running to do!" I snapped.

"She's got a point." Jazz spoke up as he joined in.

"But he has a sword!" Sideswipe protested.

I drew my two swords out. "So do we."

Megatron chuckled. "Are you challenging me little femme?"

I growled and got ready to pounce. "I'll give you the signal."

"But Jupiter! What chance do you stand!?" Jazz protested.

"It's either that or death! Your choice!" I snapped.

Jazz flinched but he knew I was right, they got ready to bolt. I took a deep breath and made my move as did Megatron. Our blades collided letting off sparks.

"Now!"

The three fled and I struggled to hold on, going up against a former gladiator was not the best move I made, but I wanted the others to escape so I chanced it. I leapt out of the way and was on the other side as I blocked the attack. I took a few steps back and put them away.

"Scared femme?" He asked smugly.

I smirked. "Not really, it's Prime's destiny to offline you, not mine."

I transformed and drove off as I barely dodged a fire from his cannon. I hissed as it scraped me and I continued down the hall in top speed. I sighed in relief to see the exit and I drove out of it. I transformed in mid speed and came to a skidding halt. I jumped off just in time as Megatron came into view. I landed on Jazz and Hound as I laughed nervously.

"Sorry guys." I said nervously.

"No worries." Jazz assured me.

"We're glad your alive." Hound told me.

I got up and almost fell, we moved barely as Megatron also jumped down. I managed to gain my balance as Hound dragged me to the other Autobots.

"I underestimated you Autobots!" Megatron hissed as he looked at me. "Especially you femme!"

I'm just glad he hasn't recognised me or my voice. I was dragged more as we went through the ground bridge that was waiting for us. I heard him yell as it closed behind us.

We exited on the other side and I almost fell once again. I spotted the twins annoying Ratchet as he growled.

"Knock it off guys." I told them.

"Hey Ratchet, I didn't know you got yourself a femme." Sideswipe said.

"She's not my femme!" Ratchet growled and whacked him with a wrench.

Sideswipe yelped and I giggled as I looked away. I stretched and twitched my door wings. I sighed and rubbed my arm.

"So."

I looked over to Sideswipe as he placed an arm over my shoulder. "Tell me about yourself."

"I guess I could, what is it you want to ask me?"

"Well...Which part of Cybertron were you born."

I tensed then sighed. "Well...Let me start at the beginning because I got a story to tell."

_**-Few Minutes Later-**_

"Whoa." Sideswipe breathed as the other two looked at me in disbelief. "So you were human before."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Still, I'm jealous Ratchet found himself a femme."

"I'm not his femme!" I snapped.

"And how many times do I have to tell you she's not my femme!" Ratchet growled.

"Alright! I'll drop it!" Sideswipe said.

I grumbled and crossed my arms as I looked away. Ratchet went back to what he was doing on the computer and I sighed as I transformed.

"Going for a drive." I simply said.

I left base and out into the desert. I need a drive now.

_**-Later-**_

It was getting dark and I was on my way back to base.

:_Karen!_:

I almost jumped in the air. :_Damn it Jack! You scared me!_:

:_I'm sorry but I need your help!_:

:_With what?_:

:_It's MECH, they have Mom._:

I came to a screeching halt. :_Wh-what!?_:

:_They teamed up with Airachnid._:

:_I will be there as soon as I can!_:

I immediately did a U turn and went the way I came as I sped down the road and back into Jasper. I need to find their location without calling base. I just hope I can do it.

Damn you MECH! Wait until I get there!

_**-Few Minutes Later-**_

I eventually got there and I came to a stop.

"Your late to the party." Arcee told me.

I transformed and looked around. "Awww!"

"They're long gone."

I scowled and looked around as I crossed my arms. I walked over to where they were and knelt down as I looked at Jack.

"Sorry." I said to him.

He smirked and shook his head as I frowned and placed a servo on my hip.

"You...Sound familiar."

I looked to my Aunt as she was sitting next to Jack with a blanket. I said nothing and looked to Jack, she continued to stare at me but I said nothing, I think realization hit her as she gasped softly.

"Karen?!"

I smiled nervously. "Um...Hi?"

"Wh-what happened?!"

"I can't explain." I admit.

"It doesn't matter, your still Karen to me."

I smiled and looked to Arcee.

"That reminds me, we got new recruits." I told her.

"Who?"

"Hound."

"Oh?"

I looked to Jack and then back to Arcee. "One word to you."

She raised an optic ridge. "What?"

I grinned. "Twins."

She groaned. "You got to be kidding!?"

"I wish I was." I told her and then nodded.

I stood up and stretched. "Anyway I better head back and report to Optimus."

"About now?" Jack questioned.

I nodded. "And give him a early notice and make sure those damn twins behave."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Aunt June asked.

I nodded. "Yup, I will always be at the base, but I will pop over for a visit at times."

She smiled and nodded as I transformed.

"See you all tomorrow." I said

I drove off and left the area as I headed back to base.

_**-Next Day-**_

I was talking quietly to Chromia and Jazz when the cliff face opened. We all turned around as Arcee entered along with Jack and my Aunt. The last one to enter was Optimus as I glanced at him then back to Arcee.

"Mom, meet my Science fiction club." Jack said as I crossed my arms.

She looked at them and smiled nervously and gave a small wave. I smiled as I felt a servo on my shoulder. I glanced to see it was Jazz who was grinning at me. I smiled more

Well, things are alright...For now.

* * *

And we're done! Sorry for the delay.

Hope you like the recruits I chose

Anyway, next week I will be very busy with work, so I will try to update as soon as I can, not this fic but my other fics because I will be working up until the new year, but I do have a few days off so I will try to write as much as I can with the days I have off.

Anyway, review please, thanks.


	18. TMI is Bad

Hello again, I decided to skip a few episodes as I have no ideas for them so I decided to go straight to TMI:], enjoy.

* * *

**XVIII **

TMI is bad.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn as I stretched. I shook my helm and sat up as I stretched once again. I looked around and frowned as I then sighed. I swung my legs until they were on the floor. I got up and walked out of my quarters and into the main room. I heard all about the underground incident from Jack the other day. I stretched and walked down the hall as I looked around. I mumbled and eventually reached the main room. I looked around and rubbed my helm and then sighed as I hugged myself.

"Morning." I heard Hound greet me.

I looked at him and gave a small nod. "Morning."

I rubbed my helm once more and was handed a cube of energon from Hound.

"Thanks." I muttered and took a sip of my energon. I looked around and yawned, can Cybertronian even yawn?

I shook my helm and took another sip of my energon as I stretched. I looked around. Hound and I jumped as the twins came running in sniggering their helms off. I raised an optic ridge and looked at the two.

"Alright, what did you glitch heads done this time?" I asked.

They looked at me and then looked away as they sniggered their helms off once more. I sighed as Hound simply frowned at the two in front of him. I heard footsteps and I watched the twins transformed and then drove off. I raised an optic ridge once more and then shook my helm. I looked over to Hound who was simply staring at whatever was behind me. I turned around and my optics widened.

Ironhide had paint dripping off him in pink while Ratchet had a bit of paint, probably got caught in the prank. I looked at the two and frowned. "So that's why the twins were in a hurry."

"Where are they!?" Ratchet growled

I frowned. "You just missed them, they just left."

Ironhide snarled and stormed off. I sighed and placed my cube of energon on the crate and walked over to Ratchet as I grabbed his upper arm which was not covered in paint.

"Come on, we better get this paint off before it dries." I said.

I turned around taking Ratchet with me as we walked down the hall.

"How did you get paint on you?" I asked.

"I got caught in the crossfire." He told me. "They threw a balloon with some paint inside it and I got some on me."

"Paint?" I questioned and then frowned. "What will they think of next."

"I don't want to know." Ratchet grunted.

I gave a small smile as he entered the wash racks. I moved away from the entrance and leaned against the wall with my hands behind my back, crossed. I looked to the ceiling. I jumped when Ironhide stormed, grumbling under his breath. I shook my helm as the weapon specialist grunted and continued to walk down the hall. I looked to the ceiling once more and then sighed as I hugged myself. Ratchet eventually came out.

"Jupiter you have my full permission to hold me back if I try to lunge at one of the twins." Ratchet told me.

I smiled and nodded as we both began to walk down the hall talking quietly.

"Especially if you lunge at Sunstreaker." I joked.

He looked at me and gave a small smile as we continued down the hall, we eventually got to the main room and I walked over to get the cube I was originally drinking out of as Ratchet went to the terminal and did what he normally does. I took a sip of my energon and looked around as Prowl entered the room. He gave me a small nod and I returned the gesture as I took another sip of my energon. I placed the cube down just as the twins came back and the two transformed.

"Hey Ratchet." Sideswipe laughed nervously.

Ratchet growled darkly as the twins gulped. I sighed and pressed a servo against his chest.

"Ratchet." I warned. "I know you dislike the little glitches, but I don't think Optimus would appreciate you offlining them."

He looked at me and frowned as I gave him a small smile. I soon looked over to the twins.

"I suggest you run, Ironhide is 'out for blood' as humans call it." I told them and released my servo. Ratchet went back to whatever he was doing and I gave a small smile.

The twins gulped again and bolted down the hall. I sighed and shook my helm. I gave a stretch and then transformed.

"Just going for a drive, I think I need one."

"I will call you if help is needed." Ratchet told me.

"Sure thing." I chirped.

I drove out of base and into the desert. Being Cybertronian has it advantages, I don't need to go to school and I get to chose a sweet alt form, not to mention to feel the thrill of speed, not that I will end up like Knock Out. I sped down the empty desert road. I laughed in delight as I accelerated more.

_**-Later-**_

I accelerated once more after exiting Jasper and into the desert. I snickered as I continued to drive. I came to a skidding halt when someone got in my way.

"Watch it!" I snapped.

"Now, now femme."

I cursed under my breath, frag! Why Knock Out, why now?

"Frag off!" I spat.

"Big words from you femme." Knock Out taunted.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly.

"I've been hearing Megatron ramble on about a green femme, and I don't see any other femme who works for Prime green."

"So I'm the talk of Nemesis, whoop de do." I said in sarcasm.

"But I must say, you have a good tastes in alt form."

I let out a grunt and then a growl.

"And if you have a good alt form, you must have lovely features."

If I wasn't in my alt form my wings would of tensed.

"But I will find out if I was right or not the next time we meet on the battlefield."

I watched the con accelerated the way I came and I hissed softly as I made my way back to base, did Knock Out flirt with me? I shuddered at the thought, the last thing I want is to get courted by a con. I headed back to base and then entered the metal road. Once I reached the main room I transformed and shook my helm and twitched my wings. I spotted Miko and Bulkhead watch TV. I shook my helm and walked over to Ratchet.

"Hey guys! Check out the monster truck rally Miko took me to last week." I heard Bulkhead spoke up.

"I compiled highlights with my cellphone." Miko said happily as she held up her cellphone. I shook my helm.

"Innocent vehicles battling for the pleasure of human spectators?" Ratchet asked and he shuddered. "Blood sport." He and I said at the same time.

"Yeah." Miko and Bulkhead said at the same time.

"You could be helping Optimus in the field right now." Ratchet told them.

"He has a point." I joined in.

"Aw, he doesn't need my help to search for some ancient educational thingamabob." Bulkhead said as he waved his arms.

"Don't you mean the data cylinders?" I asked as it appeared on the screen.

"How do you know that?" Hound asked me.

I shrugged. "I read about it last night." I admitted.

"Detecting one here, on earth, is the opportunity of a..." Ratchet began but was cut off by a groan from a certain teenage girl.

"T.M.I dude." Miko groaned.

"Switch it back." Bulkhead said. "I want to see the hoedown showdown."

I raised an optic ridge just as the computer began to beep.

_Ratchet. Decepticon ambush! The cylinder is at risk. We require back-up!_ Optimus called through the com.

"Back-up is what I'm built for." Bulkhead said as he punched a fist into the air and ran through the groundbridge Ratchet just activated.

"Go bend some fenders Bulk." Miko said.

"I have an important mission for you too Miko." Ratchet said.

"Really?" Miko asked in excitement but groaned as she was handed a mop. I snickered.

She walked off and I turned to face the screen. "I read the cylinder could be anything, is that true?"

Ratchet looked at me and nodded. "Yes it's very much true, the data could be anything."

_Ratchet! Come in!_ Came Miko's voice.

"This is an emergency channel, we need to keep it open for the other..."

"Wait!" I said cutting Ratchet off. "Where the hell are you?!"

_Doi! I'm with the thingamabob._ Miko replied.

"You mean the data cylinder." I corrected her.

_Yes! Can you bridge it out of here?_

"I'll reactivate arrival coordinates." Ratchet said as he activated the groundbridge.

_Dude! Can you open it any closer?_ Miko asked.

"Supply coordinates." Ratchet told her.

_Uh, fifty yards?_

There was silence and I shook my helm.

"Precise Coordinates." Ratchet told her.

"Oh for Primus sake!" I growled. "Miko stay where you are! I'll be there shortly."

"Be careful Jupiter." Ratchet told me.

I nodded and ran to the groundbridge and exited on the other side as I barely dodged a fire from a con. I drew my swords out and stabbed one. In the chest as the con fell. I looked around and spotted Miko and I ran over. I dove and shielded her from a gun fire.

"Your going to be the death of me!" I growled as she grinned at me.

I snatched her up as she yelped and I looked around.

"Where's the cylinder?" I asked.

Miko laughed nervously. "Well I kinda kicked it and it zapped Bulkhead and then the cons took it."

"Wait...It zapped Bulk?" I questioned.

She nodded and I sighed as I headed to the groundbridge and entered base as I placed Miko on the floor.

"I helped lose that thing, I want to help find it." I heard Bulkhead say as I walked into the med bay.

"No, you don't Optimus' orders." Ratchet snapped at him as I looked at the two. "Running a full scan of your neural net would be a better use of your time."

"Aw, c'mon, doc bot! There's nothing up there to scan!" Bulkhead protested.

"He seems fine to me." Miko joined in.

"Oh yeah? What about that time when Megatron was in Bumblebee's mind." I countered, causing the two to cringe.

"She is right." Ratchet told me.

I crossed my arms. "Ever since that incident. Ratchet is not taking any risks."

"Well if you insist of making yourself useful." Ratchet began as he held up the mop. "You can help Miko tidy up."

"Awww!" Miko groaned. "He's mad with power."

"That's Ratchet. Null vector squared all right." Bulkhead laughed.

I turned to look at him. "What?!"

He simply ignored me. "Hey, we got any paint around here?"

I frowned and walked over to Ratchet as he was looking into his microscope. I crossed my arms and looked around.

"Hey! You guys have _got _to see what Bulkhead's painting!" Miko called.

Ratchet muttered something as we walked into the main room. Bulkhead was muttering in Cybertronian as he painted patterns all over the place.

"This isn't art!" Ratchet said in disbelief. "It's science."

_**-Later-**_

"This hotspot you see here." Ratchet said, indicating the spot that was red in the image. "It's information. Data. Living energy."

"Hold on!" Miko said. "It's alive. It's on fire. And it's in Bulkhead's brain?"

"Chill Miko." Bulkhead said. "The data's only inhabiting a fraction of my brain. Infindesmal by standard neural-net densities. Wait…how do I know all that?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm asking that myself." I muttered.

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish." Optimus spoke up. "The living data must've been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access."

"A bit like security measure." I spoke up.

"It would've jettisoned heaven-ward, lost to the stars."

"Except my fat engine block got in the way." Bulkhead spoke up.

"Every con there made a grab for it." Arcee joined in. "But the cylinder doesn't go off till Miko touches it?"

"The cylinders originated from Cybertron's Golden Age, pre-dating the Autobot-Decepticon division." Ratchet explained.

"Soo...It doesn't see Cybertronians as a threat." I spoke up as I rubbed my helm.

Ratchet nodded. "Only alien life-forms, such as humans."

"Are we staring at geninus or gibberish?" Arcee asked.

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes." Ratchet said. "But these equations appear to be the formula for a synthetic Energon."

Bumblebee beeped cheerfully while the others perked up. I was confused but decided in saying anything so I kept my mouth shut. I frowned, my mind wandering back to the desert incident. I shivered slightly.

"You ok Jup?" Jazz asked me.

I snapped out of it and noticed most of them was giving me a concerned look, including Ratchet.

I smiled. "I'm fine." I assured them.

They didn't look convinced but dropped it. I sighed and rubbed my helm.

_**-Hour Later-**_

I walked into the main room and rubbed my helm. I recently went for a recharge to clear my processor, but I don't think that worked at all for me. I heard her guitar and I walked over and crossed my arms.

"What is that?" Bulkhead asked.

"Metal! You love this song!" Miko answered.

"I'm trying to concerntrate." Bulkhead said.

"Argh! Your starting to sound just like Ratchet!" Miko growled.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked as my doorwings dropped.

They dropped more and I felt a servo on my shoulder.

"It will be alright." Prowl assured me.

Ratchet nodded. "Optimus is getting the cylinder as we speak."

I said nothing and gave a nod.

_**-One Hour Later-**_

Things were stressfull at this moment so I felt like going for a drive. I sighed and continued my drive, nobody was on the roads at night so I was lucky. I barely dodged a gunfire as I came to a skidding halt. I transformed and looked around.

"I was right, you do have lovely features."

I turned around as both Knock Out and Breakdown were in front of me. I hissed and took a few steps back.

"Megatron is gonna offline us." Breakdown groaned.

I said nothing and formed my guns.

"Put the weapons away femme." Knock Out taunted.

I said nothing and fired at him as he moved. I barely avoided his staff which unfortunately made me bump into the large rock. I squeaked as two servos were placed on each side of my helm.

"Now what is a pretty femme like youself doing out on your own."

"None of your business!" I snapped.

I can't belive a con is flirting at me. I hissed and ducked but he grabbed me by the throat and

slammed me to the rock.

"Let go!" I hissed.

"Now, now femme." Knock Out taunted.

I snarled and tried to break free of his grip but it wasn't working. Knock Out turned to face Breakdown.

:_I need a bit of help._:I called over the com.

I gagged as he tightened his grip on my neck.

"What's your desgination femme?"

"Frag you." I hissed.

I heard shifting and I coughed. I peeked and grinned.

"Now that's not nice, picking on a femme." Sideswipe scolded.

Knock Out released me and I fell to my knees. Bumblebee rushed over and helped me to my pedes. I rubbed my throat as the scout dragged me away gently as Sideswipe had a bit of a brawl with Breakdown.

"I rather take punishment from Megatron." Breakdown grunted as he and Knock Out transformed and drove off.

"You ok Jupiter?" Sideswipe asked.

I simply nodded.

"We got Bulkhead back." Sideswipe told me and grinned.

I gave a small smile as we transformed and drove back to base, we entered base and into the main room where we transformed.

"What happened?" Jazz asked.

I frowned. "Knock Out and Breakdown ambushed me."

Ratchet immediately scanned me for any injuries.

"Did they harm you?" Chromia asked.

I shook my head. "No, Knock Out and I...Had a chat."

I heard Ratchet growl slighty and I frowned, wait...Ratchet sounds...Possessive. My cooling fans kicked off lightly at the thought. I shook it off as he finished scanning me. I twitched my doorwings and then frowned.

I heard an engine and turned around as Bulkhead transformed. He looked at me and gave a small smile. "Hey."

I smiled back and gave a small nod.

"Sorry for worrying you." Bulkhead told me.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, your back and that's all that matters."

Things are finally back to normal...Well, as normal as things can be. I don't plan to tell anyone Knock Out flirted with me, well, not for a bit anyway. I gulped slightly.

"Are you ok?"

I turned to face Ratchet who was frowning. I smiled. "I'm fine." I assured him.

He said nothing and walked off to the med bay. I sighed and walked off and down the hall.

* * *

And I'm done, sorry for the delay.

I wonder what Ratchet's reaction will be when he finds out that Knock Out flirted with Jupiter. We shall see.

Review please, thanks.


	19. Synthetic is Unhealthy

Chapter nineteen, almost to twenty guys!

Let me see...Flirting, flirting and more flirting XD, Jupiter can't catch a break can she? And not to mention the fight in the mine :3.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**XIX **

Synthetic is Unhealthy.

* * *

I walked down the hall as I looked around and frowned slightly. I crossed my arms and huffed as I continued my little walk, it's kinda getting annoying everyone is asking questions about last night, mainly the twins, despite Optimus telling them to leave me alone, they still do it anyway and it's a pain. I rubbed my arm and looked around again as I made my way to the main room. Not only are questions being thrown at me, but I'm getting Optimus himself worried and I don't want to do that, I really don't.

"Jupiter."

I turned around to face Chromia as she approached me. I frowned and said nothing.

"Come with me for a second."

I didn't protest and followed the femme into her and Ironhide's quarters as she sat on the berth. I simply stood there and hugged myself.

"What did Knock Out do?" Chromia asked quietly.

I sighed. "He...Well..."

She frowned. "I won't tell anyone, and I will make sure the twins get the message to back off."

My doorwings tensed. "He flirted with me when I got ambushed...And...Um...He grabbed my throat and kept me against the wall asking for my name."

Chromia frowned and approached me and placed a servo on my shoulder. "And it made you uncomfortable."

I simply nodded and tightened my grip. Chromia rubbed my shoulder.

_**-Normal POV-**_

Ratchet growled to himself, he shouldn't of listened into the conversation, but he did and he's quite glad he did listen in.

When he does see Knock Out next time, he will give the mech a harsh lesson for touching his femme and show the con that Jupiter is his and nobody else's.

Ratchet walked off before any of the femmes got suspicious

_**-One Hour Later, Jupiter's POV-**_

Talking to Chromia was probably the best thing I did, she said that I could go and see her any time. Arcee also joined in on our conversation and Primus do I feel guilty, this is the first time I talked to them since becoming Cybertronian. I walked from the quarters and into the main room just as there was a green flash. I groaned, Decepticons, typical.

"More Energon on the move." Arcee announced.

"Again?" Bulkhead asked annoyed.

"There recent activities suggests a familiar pattern, the decepticons are desperately scouting for deposits to mine." Optimus noted.

I shook my helm. "Sounds like Megatron really needs the energon."

"Autobots."

"Optimus." Ratchet spoke as Prime turned to face him.

"If one of you comes back wounded this time well, our energon reserves are nearly depleted." Ratchet said, sounding very worried.

I frowned and said nothing as the ground bridge was activated and most of them left, except for me, Hound, Ratchet and the twins. I hugged myself. Ratchet walked off and I shrugged it off as I wondered off myself.

_**-Few Minutes Later- **_

I looked towards the groundbridge with my arms crossed. Hound went on patrol not long ago and the twins were moping that I told them to frag off not long ago. I think they went to their quarters to sulk.

"Karen!"

I looked over to Raf as he came towards me at high speed. I knelt down and then frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ratchet is out cold and he won't respond!"

my optics widened as I stood up and helped Raf to my palm as I rushed to the medical bay. I came to a stop and allowed Raf to climb off. I approached and shook the medic.

"Hey Ratchet, can you hear me?" I said and shook him again.

"Ratchet! Wake up." Raf said and shook him.

He eventually came around and I noticed his optics were green and I simply frowned at that, what did he do?

"Ugh, how is it that such small beings can be so loud?" Ratchet groaned as he turned onto his side and he then looked at me.

"Did Primus send an angel or something?"

My optics widened as my cooling fans kicked off slightly as Ratchet got up and I stood up myself.

"Are you hurt? You fell." Raf told him.

"I'm fine...I'm..." Ratchet stopped as he looked as his arms and loosened them up a bit. "I'm more than fine." He announced, he then checked his vital statistics. "Ha, energy efficiency is up by 30%, motor functions optimal, heh heh. Any word from the others?" He then asked us.

Raf and I exchanged glances and shook our heads as he walked into the main room and back to his normal duties. I crossed my arms and looked at him in wary, what the frag happened?!

_Ratchet, lock onto Arcee's co-ordinates and prepare an emergency groundbridge._ Optimus spoke through the public com.

"I'm locked on. Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base." Ratchet told her.

_Save it Ratchet I'm too close!_ was Arcee's response.

"Don't be a fool!" Ratchet said as Arcee didn't answer back, he could only track her movements, "she's hurt." He then announced "man the groundbridge." He told Raf as he sped straight into action.

I simply stared at the groundbridge and then to Raf as he was more confused than me. I said nothing and looked over to the groundbridge and then frowned.

"That was weird." I muttered.

Raf simply nodded, they finally came back as I said nothing and watched Ratchet pick up Raf and bounced him. I frowned as the boy was placed back on the floor.

"Alright, what's your secret?" Arcee asked.

"No secret, just a thing I like to call...synthetic." Ratchet answered as he threw a batch to Arcee.

"From the data bulkhead transcribed?" Arcee said "I thought the formula was..."

"Incomplete? Heh, not anymore."

"So ratchet makes a better tough guy then I do a smart guy?" Bulkhead said as he handed the stuff to Optimus.

"Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject." Optimus said.

I nodded. "I agree with Prime."

"Optimus, you didn't see ratchet out there, he was in overdrive! We should all try this stuff." Arcee protested.

"Or give Ratchet more so we can have a vacation!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

I shot Bulkhead a glare as he shrunk and he gave me a nervous grin.

_**-Later-**_

I came from the library as I spent my time in there.

"Jupiter, something is bothering you."

I turned to face Optimus, I didn't mean to get him so worried about me, I really didn't, pit, I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I frowned as my wings dropped as I looked down the hall.

"I..." I huffed as my wings dropped even more. I felt a servo on my shoulder just as Ironhide approached with a frown.

"Chromia told me you and her had a chat."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Your worried about Ratchet, aren't you?"

I tensed as my wings also did.

"I thought so."

"I guess I'm worried about his mental state with that stuff in him." I admitted.

"I, to, am worried." Optimus spoke up.

My shoulder was released and I strolled down the hall. I jumped as I backed away from whoever I bumped. I soon realized it was Ratchet I bumped into. I frowned as my wings tensed so slightly, however, I did not expect to have my chin cupped by him at all as my wings twitched as I somehow ended up leaning against the wall.

"Has anyone told you your pretty." He told me.

My optics widened slightly. "Not really." I managed to get out.

He soon grinned, what the hell as this stuff done to him?! Testing it on himself was not a good idea at all.

"Well you are anyway." Ratchet muttered as he rubbed my cheek.

I was too stunned for words, I really was, I couldn't say anything...Ratchet, flirting with me!? I can't believe it, but it was true and it was happening right now.

"O-oh, Th-thanks I guess." I spluttered.

Ratchet unleaned from the wall and turned around to go down the hall.

"Your cute when your confused."

I looked at him as he walked off giving me a wave. I placed a servo on my chest as I continued to lean against the wall.

"What the frag just happened!?" Sideswipe asked in disbelief as Sunstreaker stared.

I looked at him and then to the floor. "I-I don't K-know."

"Did Ratchet flirt with you!?"

"I-I think so."

Sideswipe rubbed his helm. "Primus." He breathed.

I hugged myself as Sideswipe snapped out of it and shook his helm. He approached me and took me down the hall and into the main room with Sunstreaker not far behind. I said nothing and decided to remain quiet for the time being. I have nothing to say anyway so I kept my mouth shut

"The cons hit another vein." I heard Arcee speak up.

We approached and something else was said but I did not pay attention to the conversation, the groundbridge was activated and Ratchet went through first. I sighed and shook my helm.

"Jupiter." Optimus said as I looked at him. "Perhaps coming with us may clear your processor."

I said nothing and nodded as I followed them and walked through the groundbridge, we came to a rocky place and I spotted Ratchet hiding ahead of us as we approached not far from him.

I guess we should find comfort in that they don't appear to have found what they're looking for." Arcee commented as I said nothing.

"Do you always talk this much on missions?" Ratchet asked irritably.

I frowned and said nothing as I watched as Ratchet ran off. I followed the others as I brought my swords out as we attacked the enemy. I noticed Ratchet was nowhere but I was busy, it didn't take us long to take them down. I sighed and then flinched as I heard a scream. I dashed off as the others followed. I spotted a miner and Ratchet hovering over the mech. I quickly climbed down, not far were the others. Ratchet transformed his arm into a sword and I quickly ran over to block the attack with my own sword. The miner stumbled and then fled.

"What are you doing!?" Ratchet demanded.

"Stopping you from doing something so slaggin stupid!" I snapped.

"I was getting results." He told me as we both placed our swords away. "You should be careful sweetspark, you could get hurt." He whispered as he stroked my cheek yet again.

I tensed just as Optimus and the others approached.

"And breaking protocol." Optimus said as I nodded.

"Oh and did you just happen to learn the location of Megatron?" Ratchet asked. "And an ample supply of Energon?"

"Autobots do not cause unnecessary harm." Optimus reminded him. "That was a Decepticon miner,_servant _class."

"Oh and lemme guess, I'm just the medic." Ratchet growled out. "You're too soft Optimus! We should be going straight for Megatron. Hit them where it hurts."

"To do so would only instigate a counter attack and the loss of human life." Optimus told him. "I will not endanger the humans with our battle."

"Yet you have no problem endangering ours." Ratchet said. "Just ask Cliffjumper. Oh, that's right, he couldn't be here!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I snapped. I turned away and rubbed my helm as Ironhide rubbed my back.

"Nice going!" Arcee growled.

Something was said to Ratchet as Optimus called the groundbridge. I watched the medic go through as he gave me a glance. I scowled as he winked at me and went through. I twitched my wings and then they dropped. Bulkhead was about to follow but Ratchet appeared out of nowhere and tackled the mech. I looked as he transformed. I quickly glanced at Optimus and I transformed myself to follow him.

_**-Later- **_

I came to a stop in a cave, thanks to my speed and the short cut I took. I beat Ratchet to this location, a huge mine with no guards. I sighed and entered the cave as I hurried inside, I don't know why I went ahead of Ratchet. I looked around as I snuck in, well that failed as I got spotted and I quickly formed my guns as I took a few of them out and then went down a corridor while looking around with my guns still formed.

Going solo was a big mistake.

I was outnumbered by five to one.

"Lower your weapon femme!"

I growled and did that as I retracted my guns, I'm fragged, so fragged, I should of asked for someone to come with me, but I guess I was frustrated and that clouded my judgement.

"What should we do with her?" One Vehicon asked.

"Just take her to Megatron."

My doorwings tensed, Megatron, here? I gulped as I was poked by a gun.

"Get moving femme!"

I growled and forced to walk forward. I didn't say a single thing as I was forced to walk forward and to Primus knows where.

I was roughly shoved and I managed to gain my balance as I glared at the con behind me.

"We found this femme wondering about."

I tensed as a shadow loomed over me. I didn't bother to look at whoever was in front of me, I knew who it was.

"Ah, I had a feeling we would meet again little femme." Megatron sneered.

I let out a snort and turned to face the Vehicon. I was so frustrated I flipped the con over my shoulder and growled.

"That hurt! You glitch!"

I grumbled something and looked away with my arms crossed.

"Hmm...You seem...Frustrated."

"What are you? A mind reader!?" I snapped and turned to face Megatron.

He smirked at me as I growled. I crossed my arms yet again as he circled me. I didn't bother to look at him. I heard footsteps and my wings twitched to see who it was.

"We should stop meeting like this femme." Knock Out said and approached.

I took a few steps back but then yelped when he pressed a arm against my back, forcing me forward.

"If I'm wrong, there is a new Autobot on your team as I heard." Megatron spoke as he approached.

I said nothing as I noticed Breakdown enter the room and fell as Ratchet approached and got into a pose. I said nothing as my doorwings twitched.

"_That_ is your new Autobot!" Megatron chuckled as he grabbed my door wing causing me to squeak. "He's Optimus Prime's medic!"

"Oh no, I'm your doctor doom." Ratchet told him.

He approached and punched Knock Out, causing the mech to stumble backwards releasing me, luckily Megatron released my wing. I squealed as Ratchet did the same thing as Knock Out but with both of his arms, like a hug. He was glaring at Knock Out.

"Don't touch my femme!" Ratchet hissed.

I wanted to protest but I remained quiet. He held me possessively.

"Same to you Megatron!" Ratchet growled.

He released me and swiftly charged at Megatron. I watched as the former gladiator got punched square in the face and was sent to the wall. I simply stared in shock. Megatron emerged from the wall and wiped a drip of energon from his mouth.

"Alright then." He said to Ratchet darkly.

Ratchet charged at him for another punch. I gasped as Megatron grabbed his arm and twisted it. I flinched as Ratchet yelled in pain.

"Ratchet is more spirited than I recall." Megatron noted.

"Chemical enhancement perhaps?" Knock Out suggested.

I could only watch as Megatron used his free arm to punch Ratchet in the side. Ratchet was in shock from the pain he was in as Megatron simply tossed him aside.

"There's your laboratory sample, doctor, Find out. If a chemical can do this for Optimus Prime's lap dog, imagine what it can do for our troops." He laughed as he walked past me.

Out of rage I gave him a taste of my sword, however I didn't expect to get a hit as a trickle of energon ran down his cheek. Megatron touched it and then looked to the energon.

"You got a lot of nerve little femme." He hissed and dented my door wing by grabbing it roughly. I hissed loudly.

I sank to a knee as I placed my sword away.

"Optimus I've been a fool." Ratchet said weakly.

My wing was hurting like hell, but that was less of my worries. I ran over to Ratchet and knelt next to him. Knock Out had the synthetic energon in a container.

"Doctor to doctor I must say your contribution to the decepticon cause is very much appreciated I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when you're _gone_**.**" Knock Out turned his arm into his buzz saw and placed it in front of Ratchet's face. "Which will happen in, 3,2,1!"

I heard a noise and I sighed in relief.

"Scrap." Knock Out hissed.

Ratchet found this to be the perfect opportunity to grab the mech and kick him, causing the synthetic energon to be dropped. I watched the struggle as I twitched my good wing. Ratchet approached as Knock Out was stuck in the wall. I snickered at that and picked up the synthetic energon and stared at.

Knock Out laughed. "What are you going to do, drink it?" He mocked.

"No, I'm going to destroy it." Ratchet finally said as he tossed it at the wall.

Knock Out finally got his buzz saw out. "You idiot! Megatron will have my head!" He yelled.

"Good!" I hissed.

Ratchet collapsed onto his back as his wound got the better of him. I remained close to protect him as I drew my gun out. I saw Knock Out retreat as I retracted my gun. I placed a servo on his helm just as the others arrived. My wings dropped and I regretted dropping my left wing as I hissed in pain. I looked to see Optimus knelt down.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I simply nodded. I flinched as someone touched my door wing.

"What happened to your door wing?" Jazz asked.

I huffed. "I attacked Megatron out of rage, I didn't think I would make a scratch so he dented my door wing." I dropped my wings. "I guess rage clouded my judgement."

A groundbridge was called and we went through it as Ratchet was taking to the med bay immediately for much needed energon.

"I must say, you both let us to a much needed energon." Optimus told me.

I shrugged. "I guess luck was on my side today."

I walked to where they took Ratchet, he was hooked up and my spark was filled with guilt, I should of done more, but I didn't. I knelt down and crossed my arms on the berth as I rested my chin on my arm.

_**-Normal POV- **_

Ratchet came around as he groaned. He tried to sit up but Optimus pushed him down gently.

"Easy old friend, you lost a lot of energon, good and bad." He said and then smiled at the medic.

"I-I didn't intend to hurt anyone I-I just wanted so...badly to..." Ratchet began.

"Help us. We know." Optimus finished, still smiling. "But you nearly cost the loss of something irreplaceable...our medic and a most trusted friend." He then said gently. "You did lead us to a much needed energon supply." He gestured to Bulkhead and Bumblebee who brought supplies of energon. "And for that, we should all be grateful."

"The synthetic energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again." Ratchet said as Optimus nodded. "On _machines_not Autobots."

"Let us take comfort in the fact you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained." Optimus told him and then looked down. "But I believe you got to apologize to someone else."

Ratchet followed his gave as his gave went to a sleeping Cybertronian, he saw Jade green...Jupiter, it had to be, there is no other Autobot he knows with the paint job she has, very unique...Just like Jupiter.

Ratchet flinched, his spark filled with guilt, what did he do under the influence of the synthetic energon? Did he cause the damage on her wing?

"Jupiter had refused to leave your side, she's been here since we brought you back, you had her worried." Optimus told the mech.

"Her wing...Did I?"

Optimus shook his helm. "No, Megatron did that. Jupiter attacked him out of rage when he hurt you."

Ratchet noticed the room was empty, except for him, the sleeping femme and Optimus. Jupiter began to stir as she sat up and rubbed her helm. Optimus walked off to help the others put the energon away, leaving the two alone. Ratchet looked to the ceiling.

"Jupiter...I didn't mean it...I."

The femme placed a digit on his lips as he looked at her. "Don't worry about it, it was the synthetic energon." She murmured as she pulled her digit away.

"Did...Did I hurt you?" Ratchet asked.

Jupiter shook her helm. "No, you were quite possessive in the mine though." She said amused.

Ratchet said nothing and looked at her.

"Ratchet you glitch." She murmured softly as she rubbed his arm. "You should of know better going against Megatron on your own was foolish."

"I...I hope you can forgive me."

Jupiter smiled, Primus he loved her smile. "I already did." She whispered.

The femme stood up and twitched her good wing.

"You can do my wing soon, not now, you need rest." Jupiter told him. "The pain was eased so I can recharge with a dented wing."

She walked out of the med bay and into the main room.

_**-Jupiter's POV-**_

I smiled as I went from the main room and down the hall, even though I couldn't do anything to prevent the damage, it wasn't too serious. I looked up to the ceiling as I came to a stop and crossed my arms.

"You better?" Jazz asked as he and the twins approached me.

I nodded and smiled again. "I am."

Jazz grinned and placed a servo on my shoulder. "Good to hear, ya had all of us worried, even Prime."

I gave a nervous smile. "I didn't mean to."

"So..Is Ratchet back to his old self?" Sideswipe asked.

I looked at him and nodded and then I crossed my arms.

"Don't pester him!" I told the twins sternly. "Megatron left quite the wound and he needs rest."

"We won't." Both said at the same time.

"I find that hard to believe." I growled. "If you do and I found out, I will dent you, permission or not."

I gave a small scowl and walked off as I crossed my arms. The twins dashed off somewhere and I didn't bother to ask at all. I simply walked to my quarters and stepped inside once the door opened. I smiled and hugged myself as the door closed behind me. I looked to the ceiling and sighed softly as I went to sit on my berth. My wings dropped, I still feel guilty, but I hope to get over it soon.

* * *

And we're done.

Things are back to normal, Ratchet is back and Jupiter is less frustrated :D, and no worries, her door wing will get fixed next chapter. :O Unicron will be appearing soon, blegh!

Anyway, review please, thanks.


	20. Prophecy

I finally got my lazy ass in gear :D, sorry for the looong delay :c -Feeling guilty-

Anyhow, enjoy this chapter and I will try to get the next one done and dusted, no promises.

Bye for now!

* * *

**XX **

Prophecy.

* * *

I was sitting in the library reading a data pad. I yawned and then stretched as I continued reading, learning the history of Cybertron was way more better than learning History in school. I sighed and blinked as I continued to read. I heard the door open but I didn't bother to see who it was. I had a quick look and it surprised me to see it was Optimus who had entered, he spotted me and gave a small nod which I returned the gesture as I went back to reading, but I had to wonder, why was he in here with me. I pushed that though to the back of my processor as I continued to read, but I got this funny feeling I can't shake off, great, my bad vibe is tingling. I sighed softly as I twitched my door wing slightly, as the saying goes, expect the unexpected. I huffed softly and gave Optimus a quick glance as he was concentrating on a data pad. I said nothing and looked to my own data pad.

"Is there something bothering you."

I looked over to Optimus and sighed as I placed the data pad on my lap.

"I got this feeling I can't shake off." I admitted as I looked at him.

"What kind?"

"Don't know." I murmured as I crossed my arms and sighed.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"A prophecy."

I raised an optic ridge. "Prophecy?"

He simply nodded and I said nothing as I offered a quick glance to him and then went back to reading my own data pad, I didn't question about that prophecy any more, I kinda didn't want to anyway.

_**-Next Day-**_

I strolled down the hall after going into recharge. I somehow ended up sleeping in the library and I immediately left one I realized where I had fallen asleep, I went to my quarters after that.

I crossed my arms and continued to stroll down the hall as I looked around. I reached the main room and I looked around as I sighed and hugged myself. I mumbled something and then frowned as I rubbed my helm. I noticed everyone was in the room and I frowned, a cube of energon was shoved in my servos and I looked to see it was Jazz who gave me it. I said nothing and took a sip of my energon.

"Ya alright?" Jazz asked me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, great, I'm gonna get everyone concerned again and I don't want to do that again.

Luckily Jazz shrugged it off and walked off after that. I sighed and took a sip of my energon.

"So I take it you didn't recharge last night?" I asked Optimus.

He glanced at me and then back at the screen. "No I didn't."

"Is it about that prophecy again?"

He gave me a simple nod as I took another sip of my energon.

"What is it about anyway?" I asked as curiosity got the better of me.

"'It was written in the Covenant of Primus that 'when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness.'" Optimus explained as Ratchet and I studied the screen.

"That's it?" Arcee asked as I glanced at her. "No skies raining fire."

I said nothing and continued to study the screen as I frowned slightly, now the prophecy had gotten me concerned but I decided to not say anything at all about it as I scanned the screen with my optics.

"I say it's a load of hooey." Bulkhead said as I frowned.

"I've always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet, but seeing that Cybertron has been dark for eons." Ratchet said.

"And the only planet I know with life is Earth." I said as I finished my energon.

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here." Optimus said as I looked at him.

I hummed. "Good point." I mumbled.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Bulkhead said. "We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought."

"Why all the ominous rumblings now?" Arcee asked.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers, is nearly upon us." Optimus answered.

"And it would seem its end point." Ratchet added as he looked at the star map. "Is Earth."

I tensed slightly.

"Uh, crazy coincidence." Bulkhead said in a joking manner.

"However unsettling this revelation may be I am more concerned about those that may believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone." Optimus said as I frowned.

I almost shivered as a pair of red optics flashed in my mind, but I managed not to, I couldn't tell who's optics they were, probably Megatron's. I frowned, we all know about the prophecy and I wouldn't be surprised if Megatron did too. I said nothing and looked at the screen once more, not aware of a concerned glance that was headed my way. I was too busy concentrating on the screen in front of me.

**-Later-**

I entered the main room after going for a recharge as I didn't sleep well last night. I spotted Jack and the others on Raf's laptop. I walked over to see what they were up to.

"Pass." Jack said as they scrolled through picture. "Nu-uh. Kid in a costume."

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Searching the web for anything about our guys." Miko said casually.

"Conspiracy websites, things like that." Raf said as he scrolled to the next picture.

"Like that crazy guy in school who claimed he was abducted by aliens." I said.

Raf nodded. "Yeah."

I scoffed. "Crazy guy he was."

"Hold on," Jack said. "The camera sure loves Bee."

"What can you do?" Miko asked and flopped back on the couch. "When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait."

"Waait, is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked, looking over.

"On a conspiracy website." Raf said. "Where users post evidence of close encounters. But we have it under control Ratchet."

I would of retorted that aliens don't exists but we're in a base full of them and I am one now so I can't say much.

"We just scrub and replace Bee with." Raf said as he typed on his computer.

A cat on two legs wearing an orange jumpsuit showed up in place of the picture of Bee and said, "Mars cat says, 'take me to your feeder'."

I snickered and crossed my arms but jumped in fright when Ratchet began to laugh.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked as she and Raf stared in shock. Jack just looked pleased though.

"Uh." Ratchet simply said and turned away. I crossed my arms and shook my helm.

"Optimus! Want to see something funny?" Jack asked.

Optimus glanced over to them. "No."

I looked at him and raised an optic ridge.

"How about you Karen?"

I gave a small smile. "Maybe later."

"Don't take it personally." Arcee told the children as she walked up with Bulkhead. "Primes are just built that way."

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool." Bulkhead said.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have." Ratchet said. "And he was different before he was made a Prime."

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked.

"On Cybertron one isn't born into greatness." Ratchet said. "Rather one must earn it."

"So different how?" Miko asked. "We talking party animal?"

"What is it with you and parties." I grumbled.

"Can't say much Karen, you weren't into parties until you met Miko." Jack retorted.

I looked away with my doorwings stiff and my arms crossed as I grumbled once again.

"No, no." Ratchet said. "Optimus was more like…" He looked at the children briefly, "…Jack."

Before Jack could say anything the computer beeped and Fowler came onto the screen, explaining that tech was stolen from different location, he gave a list of what was stolen, he assumed it was MECH but a image of Soundwave proved the theory wrong and I frowned, why were the cons stealing parts for. It clicked for me.

"Maybe they're going to build another spacebridge." I suggested.

"Possibly." Optimus replied.

I said nothing and crossed my arms as I looked at the screen. I had a feeling I was right, but where was the spacebridge going to be build? In space again maybe? I don't know. I sighed and rubbed my arm as I looked at the screen once more.

**-Later- **

I stood on the roof as I looked ahead of me with my arms crossed, the prophecy was really bothering me as I sighed and looked around, the sun was starting to set and I frowned, I can't shake this funny feeling that this prophecy is gonna happen sooner than later. I rubbed my arm and continued to look out at the distance as I stared out to said distance. I wonder if the prophecy is something to do with Unicron. I frowned at that name which I looked up last night.

I placed a servo on my hip and looked around once more. The twins were on the run after pranking Ironhide and the mech went chasing after the two. I shook my helm at those twins. Ratchet didn't look happy either as he had to get the glue off and repaint Ironhide once again. I sighed at that and shook my helm, I do had to wonder how they even have the willpower to not strangle the twins. I smirked at that and shook my helm, I just hope this prophecy will come and go, I hope it won't happen at all. I sighed softly. I heard footsteps but I didn't bother to see who it was as I continued to look out the distance.

"I didn't see you in the main room."

I turned to face Ratchet as I looked back to the distance as the stars began to come out.

"Guess I got distracted." I muttered.

"About this Prophecy."

I flinched slightly but said nothing as I continued to look out the distance.

"What was that human saying, action and words."

"Oh! You mean action speak louder than words." I answered and I got confused. "Wait, why are you asking?"

I felt servos on my shoulders and I was spun around to face the medic.

"R-Ratchet?" I squeaked.

I couldn't read his expression that well but I could see a hint of nervousness.

"Has anyone...Taken your first kiss?" He asked with hesitation.

"Not really, Vince tried to but I kicked his ass." I answered honestly and I grew confused again. "Why?"

He never answered me, instead his lips pressed against mine and my optics widened slightly, now it clicked of why he asked. I melted into the kiss, it was electrifying as I never kissed anyone in my life. He pulled away.

"Wow." I managed to get out. "I didn't think you would make the first move."

I felt dazed from the kiss as Ratchet smiled at me.

"I...Never realized it took me this long...But.."

I said nothing as we stared at each other. My doorwings twitched slightly.

"I love you." He murmured as he pressed his forehead to mine.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Could we keep it a secret for now." I murmured. "You know, until this prophecy passes."

"Of course, we'll take things slow." Ratchet assured me.

I smiled as arms wrapped around my waist and we both leaned in for another kiss, not aware Jazz had seen the whole thing, the silver mech grinned.

"Knew it." He whispered and then ran off, but I never saw him.

I leaned into Ratchet as he rubbed my door wing, I couldn't help but purr slightly as we both looked to the distance.

* * *

And we're done.

HA! weren't expecting that ending now were you! It's about time! :3 yes Jazz saw the whole thing, he won't tell anyone because he knows Jupiter will kill him.

Anyway, review please, thank you.


	21. Chaos

Primus do I feel guilty, so, so sorry for the delay,

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**XXI**

Chaos.

* * *

I onlined my optics as I looked around and sat up on my berth. I rubbed my helm and then stretched and stood up. I thought yesterday was a dream but the realization hit me and I smiled as it was no dream. Ratchet agreed to keep our relationship a secret until all this prophecy was over. I walked out of my quarters and looked up and down the hall. I shrugged it off and walked to the main room.

In the room was the twins who were pestering Ratchet as normal. I snickered when one of them got whacked on the helm by his wrench. Sideswipe yelped and clutched his helm as I approached the trio.

"Serves you right." I said and then shook my helm.

"You wound me Jup." Sideswipe said in mock pain.

I said nothing and rolled my optics and then crossed my arms. The twins bolted and down the hall as I sighed and shook my helm.

"Sometimes I wonder how you cope with the twins." I said

Ratchet gave me an amused look as I smiled and looked to the computer screen as there was a map, for some odd reason, I understood Cybertronian since I turned, is Jazz right? Was I really a bot to begin with? It's kinda hard to remember. I rubbed my helm and then shook it.

"You alright?"

I looked to Ratchet who had a concerned look. I gave him an assured smile.

"Fine, just thinking." I explained.

Luckily he shrugged it off and went back to the screen as I also looked at the screen. I looked around and then frowned as I went to walk off and down the hall. I have a feeling Jazz knew of our relationship but he won't tell anyone, because he knows I will kill him if he lets even a tiny hint out that Ratchet is courting me.

I said nothing and continued to walk down the hall until I came to a stop outside a door, which was the library. I entered and then twitched my wings, there was still some dents which Ratchet couldn't get out. I guess Megatron did more damage than I originally thought, luckily the dents are not visible but it still hurts to move my wing time to time.

I shook my helm and sat down as I began to think, I wish I can remember my past life if I was Cybertronian, because I just don't understand the language straight away, and why does Megatron keep on calling me little femme? It's getting annoying. I sighed and crossed my arms.

No matter what, that prophecy is still bothering me, and I hate that it is bothering me. I sighed and looked to the ceiling of the silo and I smiled to myself as I then stretched and then slumped in my seat I was sitting on.

~O~

I had no idea how long I was sitting in the library but I left it and headed back to the main room. I frowned to see it was empty. I approached Ratchet and looked around.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"On a mission." Ratchet told me.

I spotted Jack and Miko playing games, I frowned, Primus do I miss playing games. I looked around and crossed my arms, and I missed the chance to go on a mission? Damn! Oh well, at least I was back up just in case they needed one.

_Ratchet!_ Came Optimus' voice, it sounded urgent. _Bridge us back! Now!_

"Must be a bot down." Ratchet said as I looked on in concern.

Dread hit me. Jack and Miko went to the railing as they left their game behind. I twitched my doorwings out of pure nervousness, I was nervous as hell, who was hurt? And how badly. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and I tapped my arm, when I was always nervous I would tap my arm. Ratchet must of noticed and I looked at him.

"S-sorry, habit." I said and then smiled.

Two Autobots finally made it through, it was Arcee and Bumblebee, the femme held Raf who was unconsious.

"Raf!" Jack exclaimed.

"No." Miko gasped.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron." Arcee answered venomously.

"Quick! To my laboratory!"

We all rushed to the med bay and Arcee set Raf on the bed that Fowler was on, the last thing I wanted to see was Raf on this bed, my spark ached.

"I'm calling mom." Jack announced.

"Your mother may be a nurse, but does she know anything about the effects of Energon on the human body?" Ratchet asked.

"How much do you know of the human body? Enough to be certain you can help Raf?" Jack asked.

I looked between the two and then to Ratchet as he looked to the ground. I said nothing and hugged myself. Jack went to call my aunt and he walked off as I looked at Ratchet. I placed my servo onto his and we both looked at each other.

Arcee and Bumblebee were talking while Ratchet and June were arguing but I didn't pay attention as I looked on. June was checking on him and I frowned and watched, I'm not sure if Jack and I are even related. I sighed and shook my helm.

~O~

Ratchet looked at Bumblebee as his spark went out to the scout, he then looked to his possibly future sparkmate as she looked on sadly as she hugged herself, he could tell she was feeling helpless and useless at this point.

:_Ratchet, how is Rafael?_:Optimus asked through the comlink.

:_It is too soon to tell._: Ratchet replied to his leader as he glanced to Jupiter.

:_He is in good hands._:

:**_Not mine, Optimus, Curse my Cybertronian pride. We accepted these humans into our lives yet I bothered to learn so little of their science…or medicine._****:**

**:****_You managed well then Jupiter was human._****: **

**Ratchet said nothing and looked to the femme once more as she still looked at Raf.**

**:****_Pull yourself together, Ratchet, Rafael needs you._****:**

**:****_And I have grown to need him._****: Ratchet said as he looked to Raf, he couldn't forget Jupiter either.**

**:****_Have faith, We need a Ground Bridge. Lock onto my coordinates and activate it._****: **

**:****_Right._****:**

**~O~**

**I looked, I wanted to hurt Megatron so badly, but I remained where I was and looked at Bumblebee as I frowned, if only I was there and then I could of done something to help. Ratchet and June argued once more and sighed, I was alarmed when she announced she was going to take Raf to the hospital.**

**"Ms. Darby." Ratchet protested. "Your human doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting him. Not without a decade of study."**

**"I don't have time to argue Ratchet!" June said angrily. **

**"Regardless! Your doctors won't be able to help him." Ratchet said, turning to the computer. "The effects of an Energon blast on an Autobot is bad enough, but for a human…" he paused. "…but I'm not getting any readings. How could I not have seen this? Rafael is being plagued by Dark Energon."**

**"How?" Miko asked.**

**"Simple." I said as she looked at me. "Megatron has dark energon in his system and he must of used his cannon and hit Bee which transferred into Raf."**

**"We must expel it, the only way I know how." Ratchet said. "I need Energon!"**

**"Wait, but you said Energon was poison to humans." June said. **

**"Ordinarily, yes." Ratchet said. "But I'm counting on the Dark Energon already invading his body to meet it, head on. Thereby expelling both forms of the substance."**

**Bee volunteered and I looked on. I shook my helm as they took Raf and I looked to the groundbridge so I didn't see what was going on, I didn't want to so I kept on looking at the wall, I never noticed Bulkhead enter the groundbridge because I was so busy worrying. I turned around to see Raf stirred and I walked over and knelt down as Miko hugged ****him. I gave a smile as Bumblebee beeped happily that his charge was alive and well. I simply watched and sighed in relief.**

**"You let Optimus face Megatron by himself!" Arcee's angry voice interrupted.**

**"It's not like he gave me a choice." Bulkhead defended himself. **

**"Regardless, we must find him." Ratchet said.**

**They entered the main room as I was already in the room as I crossed my arms.**

**"How is this possible?" Ratchet wondered out loud. **

**"What? What is it?" I asked.**

**"We need to get Optimus out of there! Now!" Ratchet said as he activated the groundbridge.**

**I was the first one through as I was met with a shocking sight, a volcano was spewing dark energon as I blinked. Arcee was next to me as she said something but I didn't pay attention as I formed my gun and began to fire at Megatron so he wouldn't get near, it stunned him. Bulkhead drove through and knocked him away. I retracted my gun and was at Optimus' side so quickly I think Arcee jumped a mile.**

**"Hurry up! Arcee called to Bulkhead.**

**We went through and on the other side as we helped our leader sit down.**

**"Easy Optimus." Ratchet said as we helped him to a spot he could sit down. "From the looks of it, you've been exposed to a massive amount of Dark Energon." **

**"I am not the only one." Optimus said, glancing at where Raf was recovering from his own encounter.**

**Ratchet and I moved Optimus to a medical berth as everyone gathered in the room. It hit me, when I ****was with Ratchet and Optimus during when I was human. Megatron fired at me and he had dark energon in his system, but I didn't get hit, guilt overwhelmed me, it should have been me, not Raf.**

**"He's lucky to be alive." June said, clearly agitated, I must of missed a conversation.**

**"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked as he walked down the steps, Miko right behind him. **

**"A whole volcano full." Arcee said. **

**"The question is how?" Bulkhead asked.**

**"No, the question is what?" Ratchet said. "As in, what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here, on Earth?"**

**"The Con killed a Unicorn?" Miko asked. **

**Sunstreaker and Sideswipe began to laugh as I ****slapped a servo to my forehead. I heard the sound of collision and assumed Ironhide had knocked their helms together and both fell onto the floor with a almighty crash.**

**"Make believe horse with a horn on its head." Miko explained. "Prances around all sparkly."**

**I let out a snort and shook my helm, mental image.**

**"Not unicorn! Unicron!" I said.**

**"An ancient evil." Optimus explained. **

"Whose fossilized blood comprises the substance we know as Dark Energon." Ratchet further elaborated. "As legend would have it."

"You're telling me, this Unicron is some sort of boogie man?" June asked.

"Make believe creepy guy who hides in your closet." Miko explained.

"No." Ratchet said. "No, Ms. Darby. Unicron is very real. That is, while I believe that Unicron once existed, I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life fluid is the substance which…harmed Raf."

"I've heard enough." June said, sounding as fed up as she was saying she was. "Jack, help me get Raf into the car, I'm taking him to the hospital."

"But Mom, I thought you said he was getting better." Jack protested.

"Raf needs to be seen by a real doctor." June said.

Ratchet looked away and I frowned, I felt for the poor mech. I placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Raf's family needs to know what happened." June declared, still wheeling Raf away as Jack tried to convince her not to. "His real family."

"But bringing more humans in will only make things worse for us and easier targets for the cons!" I protested.

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him." Jack said, trying again to stop her. "Not like they can." He motioned to the group of Bots.

"June,." Optimus chose to address the woman now. He stood and took a few steps toward her. "It deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I assure you that I will do everything in my power to be sure no further harm comes to our human friends, or any human, ever again."

I felt bad for him. Optimus did the best he can, being leader must be tough for him.

June stopped and looked up at the large mech. "Optimus, they're only children." she said. "They should be worried about grades, prom dates, pimples! Not their own survival."

"Mom, Dark Energon is pouring out of the Earth, it doesn't do that." Jack said. "This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours."

"You're coming with me." June demanded. "All three of you. And they will not be coming back."

"I understand." Optimus said as Bee and I whirred unhappily. "Ratchet activate the Ground Bridge."

"No need!" June said. "I'll see myself out, thank-you."

"That's it?" Miko demanded, looking up at the large red and blue mech. "Just goodbye. What about our freedom to choose?"

"That may fly on their planet, Miko but not here." June called. "Get in the car."

"You're not my mother." Miko said, crossing her arms and staying right where she was.

"Miko." Bulkhead said.

"Neither are you!" Miko said.

"Well I am yours." June said, looking at Jack.

"She is your mother." Arcee said.

Jack looked back at us and then at his mom. He looked to the floor. "I'm staying." he said. "I'm sorry."

"I am too." June said, glaring harshly at her son. She shut the back door, shutting Raf inside and then got into the driver's seat.

I watched as she drove off with Raf looking on sadly. I dropped my wings as Bumblebee whirred sadly.

"That's not fair." Jack said.

"Life's not fair." I said to Jack. "Sometimes life is cruel."

I shook my helm and walked off and down the hall, not noticing the concerned glances I had off the others, mainly Ratchet and Optimus. I continued to walk down the hall and entered my quarters.

~O~

I jolted out of my trance a while later as Ratchet entered my quarters. I stood up and then sighed.

"June and Raf are back." Ratchet told me.

"Really?"

He gave me a nod but I said nothing else and gave a small nod.

"Ah."

"The weather is going crazy."

I blinked. "Huh?"

Ratchet frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little stressed." I admitted.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I looked at him.

"Hopefully this will all be over." He told me.

We both leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

And I'm done...

Sorry for the delay.

Anyway, review please, thank you.


	22. Losses

And the next chapter, damn I'm so sorry for the delay.

* * *

**XXII **

Losses.

* * *

"Hey Ratchet!" Sideswipe blurted out.

We both pulled away from our kissing session and moved away from each other, damn you Sideswipe! Way to ruin the moment! Ratchet looked pissed that the moment was ruined and this was my quarters and all, nobody was allowed in here without my permission, the only one bot who is allowed in here without permission is Ratchet only.

"What do you want!" Ratchet snapped, clearly annoyed that the peace was shattered by a certain red mech.

Sideswipe blinked. "Were you doing something?"

I sighed as Ratchet growled. Sideswipe took a step back as he gave a nervous smile. I heard snickering in the background and knew instantly that it was Sunstreaker who was snickering in the background, I can simply tell as Ratchet was still fuming that of all beings, it was the twins who interrupted us, I can understand if Optimus does interrupt us for something as he is leader but not the twins.

"Seriously, what do you want?" I asked.

"Uh, I forgot."

"Well get out!" I growled.

Sideswipe left quicker than a rat up a pipe. I frowned as Ratchet grumbled and we both left my quarters and into the main room. I looked around and noticed most of them was not here. I frowned but said nothing at all. I rubbed my helm while Ratchet was still muttering under his breath, I kinda don't blame him, the twins did interrupt our private time, and I swear I locked my door from the inside, did Sideswipe figure his way in or did I simply forget to lock it.

I shrugged it off for now as we had more important things to do, like find a way to stop Unicron at all costs, but hey, we saved the planet once before from an army of Zombies, so I think we can do it again. I stared at the screen and I frowned slightly, I noticed since I became Cybertronian. Megatron has been calling me 'little Femme' every time we met, it's kinda annoying but I was also curious of why he would call me that name. I crossed my arms and remained in deep thought.

I did noticed Ratchet gave Sideswipe the cold shoulder, I don't think the medic has quite forgiven Sides for his little interrupting scene earlier on. I shook my helm at that and I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Why is Ratchet ignoring me for?" Sideswipe asked quietly.

"Well..." How should I explain? I had to think of an excuse.

"Well what?" Sideswipe asked.

"Hmm...Ask Ratchet." I told him.

"But he's ignoring me!" Sideswipe whined.

I sighed but said nothing else and looked to the screen, turned out the bots went to help Optimus who went to find Unicron, I was catching up with the situation but I was still confused with it all, I was busy pondering at the situation and Megatron calling me little femme, I still can't get over that at all and I really need to. I crossed my arms and stared intensely at the screen while thinking, good multitasking eh?

I sighed to myself and looked around as Sideswipe was pestering Ratchet about why the medic was so pissed at him, luckily the red mech doesn't know about our relationship, that's the last thing on our processors at the moment, getting rid of Unicron was top priority and I hope we can do it.

I'm personally glad I went out on that day when Jack, Raf and I got caught up on the Decepticon attack, as insane as that sounds, yes it does sound crazy but that's me. I frowned and looked around. Ratchet was right, the weather is going insane and wild, but I think that's just because of Unicron. I shook my helm and began to mutter to myself.

_Ratchet._ I was snapped out of it as Arcee's voice came through the public comm.

"What is it? What happened?"

_I happened!_ Came a new voice. I tensed as that voice belonged to Megatron.

_Megatron?_ Bulkhead questioned in surprise as I frowned, what does the Decepticon leader want?

"King Con's there too?" Miko asked in slight surprise.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron." Ratchet said as I tensed once more.

_Don't be so sure, Megatron just saved Optimus' tailpipe._ Arcee told us.

My optics widened at that, did I just hear right?

"Are you sure? Or was I hearing things?" I asked in slight shock.

_I'm positive and no you weren't hearing things Jupiter._ Arcee confirmed.

I frowned, and I thought I heard it all. My mind drifted off as there was a conversation which I did not pay attention at all, I was taking the time to allow my processor to take it all in, why would Megatron want to help us? Of all beings asking for help it was Megatron, he was the last mech I expected. I shouldn't be surprised anymore. I rubbed my helm and then sighed to myself as I stared at the screen.

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures, but bringing Megatron here?"

I snapped out of it and looked to Ratchet as my wings tensed.

"Bring Megatron here? Pit no! Not after what he did to Raf!" I hissed as June nodded her head in agreement.

"I can understand your anger Jupiter, but we do not have much options." Optimus told me.

"I still don't like it!" I huffed.

"I can understand."

I looked to him and frowned, I guess I'll have to go with the flow as humans would say and I used to say. I still haven't quite forgiven Megatron for what he did to Ratchet and Raf.

"What's gonna stop the Con for calling in a air strike if he will know where your based." Fowler asked.

"Gonna have to agree with Fowler." I joined in.

"By ground bridging him here, he won't have a fix on our coordinates." Optimus told us.

I mumbled as I crossed my arms Jack was saying something to Optimus but I didn't pay attention to the conversation.

"Autobots, If human kind is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed. But do you?"

The room fell silent as we exchanged glances. I uncrossed my arms and gave a small smile.

"We already saved Earth once, it won't hurt to do it again." I said.

Everyone looked at me as I shrugged. "Well I speak the truth." I pointed out.

"I don't know much about humankind, but I'll do it for Miko." Bulkhead said as I looked at him.

"For Jack." Arcee joined in.

"**For Raf."** Bumblebee finished.

"I'm gonna hate saying this; but bring him through." I said and then shrugged.

"Go in the other room." Ratchet told the others as I plucked Miko off the ground after she refused.

Miko complained as I placed her with the other humans. I got up and ignored her protesting. I approached Optimus and we both stared at each other.

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" I asked.

He shook his helm. "I'm afraid not. Jupiter I would like you to remain on base with the others."

I shrugged. "Sure thing."

Optimus commed to Megatron as I went over and stood next to Ratchet just as he activated the ground bridge.

"So this is where the magic happens, quaint."

I tensed slightly as did everyone else. Ironhide and Jazz held the twins back in case they did something so stupid. I remained by Ratchet as I stood on his other side, away from the side Megatron was standing at. Hound and Chromia was also tense but Prowl was calm for some reason. I spotted Raf run out from hiding and I knelt down and placed my servo in front of the boy so he wouldn't get further. Raf gripped my digit and I could see the anger. Arcee got in between Megatron and I as I formed my gun and aimed at him while I held Raf back.

"Ah, you look a lot better than the last time we met little one." Megatron told Raf as I hissed. "Humans resilient."

Jack came forward and grabbed Raf as the younger human released my digit. "Come on Raf, he isn't worth it."

"He's right." I hissed as I retraced my gun. "Don't waste your breath or time on him."

"And you." Megatron said as Jack paused and I tensed up. "I never forget a face, even that of a human."

Jack simply turned to face him and I shooed him away gently. Miko came storming out and I sighed.

"You double cross anyone and mine will be the face you never forget ever!" Miko yelled angrily as Fowler dragged away, I keep on forgetting Miko was the feisty one, like me.

I looked at Megatron as he was tall, I never noticed he was slightly taller than Optimus and how I'm not scared of him is beyond me. I spotted Optimus talking to Jack as I said nothing. I noticed Megatron was looking at me as I looked at him, we didn't utter a word, the air was so tense you could slice through it. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked to me and then to Megatron. Sideswipe waved his servo and I growled at the red mech, causing him to move away from me. I watched as Ratchet opened the groundbridge and I looked at the medic, thank you for breaking the tension, good timing. I watched them go through the groundbridge. Megatron gave me one last glance as I scowled at the large silver mech, he went through the groundbridge and I sighed in relief.

"Good timing." I muttered to Ratchet.

"That was creepy, the way you and Megatron stared at each other." Sideswipe told me.

"Well he stared at me first." I told him.

"Why's that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

~O~

I came to the main room and spotted the others in the main room unharmed. I rushed over and was relieved to see they were alright. I looked around and frowned to notice one was missing.

"Where's Optimus?" I asked.

"Gone." Arcee told me as I tensed.

"He didn't remember us." Bulkhead told me.

"So he's alive, but has memory loss?"

"In a way." Ratchet told me. "He returned to his pre Prime state."

"So, he reverted back to Orion Pax, right?"

"That's right."

I said nothing and simply nodded. I was relived he was alive. The computer beeped and Ratchet went to look.

"It's a signal, but it's faint." Ratchet told us all.

"I'll go." I volunteered.

"So will we." Sideswipe added as Sunstreaker nodded.

The medic activated the groundbridge and all three of us went through. We exited on the other side and the groundbridge closed behind us.

"Alright guys, you two go a different direction and comm me if you find something." I told them.

"Sure thing Jup." Sideswipe told me.

We went our separate ways and I looked around as I was also tense as I formed my guns and looked in each direction as I aimed my guns. I looked around and in the area we were bridged to, there was plenty of rocks around but I still was tense. I retracted my guns and brought my swords out instead as I sidestepped. My optics scanning the area as I frowned, it was quiet, too quiet. I got a funny feeling that signal was a trap, but how would Ratchet know? The computer was slow and way behind of Cybertronian technology. I think that terminal needs an upgrade. I lowered my arms slightly but not too much. I heard a sound behind me and I was met by a pede as I went soaring through the air and met a rock.

I groaned and fell out of the hole I made and I stumbled to my pedes. I looked to see who assaulted me and my optics widened to see who my attacker was.

"Megatron!" I spat darkly.

He looked at me and smirked as I glared at him. I tensed up, gripping the handles of my swords.

"Wondering alone was not a wise chose little femme." He taunted me.

"Stop calling me that!" I spat.

"I've always called you that."

I got confused. "What are you talking about?"

He ignored me and extended his servo as I tensed once more.

"Come quietly femme."

I tensed more and hissed to myself

"Not a chance!" I growled.

Megatron chuckled. "I forgot how stubborn you were."

That got me confused. I placed my swords away, before I could even have the chance to form my guns. Megatron aimed his cannon at me and fired as my optics widened.

"Oh slag." I mumbled.

The fire hit me and I went flying once again and crashed into a larger rock. Like I did before I fell from the hole I made and landed on the ground. I got to a knee as I struggled to get up. I heard him approach me but I couldn't do anything as darkness claimed me and I fell to lay on my side.

~O~

Megatron knelt next to the unconsious femme as she had scratches from where she kept on crashing into rocks. He pushed her until she was on her back, he didn't waste any time calling for a groundbridge.

There was footsteps as the mech turned his head.

"Jupiter!" Sideswipe called to see the unconsious femme.

"You slaghead! What did you do!" Sunstreaker spat.

Megatron never answered the yellow mech. He picked her up and stood up himself. The twins stared in disbelief as the former gladiator held a unconsious Jupiter in his arms just as a groundbridge appeared.

"I hope you can suffer two losses." Megatron sneered to the two.

Sunstreaker fired at the con as Sideswipe went running up to them, in hope to get Jupiter back from Megatron's clutches.

By the time Sideswipe reached them. Megatron got through and the groundbridge closed behind him. Sideswipe came to a skidding halt and then yelled in the blue sky, stirring the wildlife as Sunstreaker growled to himself, it's bad enough they lost their leader but now they have to suffer once more.

Ratchet won't be happy.

~O~

"What's taking them?" Bulkhead asked.

_Ratchet! We need a groundbridge! NOW!_

The medic frowned at the sudden urgency and anger in Sideswipe's tone. Ratchet activated the groundbridge as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly rushed through. Ratchet waited, a dreadful feeling sinking as there was one bot missing.

"Where's Jupiter?" Chromia asked.

Sunstreaker growled to himself as Sideswipe frowned. Ratchet closed the groundbridge.

"Well!" Ratchet snapped.

"He...He took her. Megatron took Jupiter, I'm sorry Ratchet." Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker continued to growl, but louder.

Everyone looked in disbelief, first Optimus and now Jupiter. Ratchet's spark ached, it's bad enough he lost a leader and friend, now he just lost another one, his possibly future sparkmate.

"'I hope you can suffer two losses.' that's what Megatron said." Sunstreaker explained darkly.

"Well that's just fantastic!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"It's bad enough the bots lost a leader, but losing another one must be difficult." Raf said sadly.

"Now what does Megatron want with Jupiter?" Jazz asked.

Everyone shrugged, that was a good question, the only one who had the answer was Megatron himself, but they won't get a single answer out of him.

~O~

"Ratchet we'll get her back." Jazz told the medic. "And Prime."

Ratchet turned to face the silver mech as the two stared at each other.

"And how do we do that?" Ratchet asked.

"With Prowl's smarts and your stubbornness, we can do it."

Ratchet said nothing and looked away from the mech and to the computer screen which was staring back at him.

"Would Jupiter really want you to mope about?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet flinched, he had made a good point, she wouldn't mope about, she would of done something to get Optimus back.

"Haven't we got work to do?" Prowl asked.

All three looked at the white mech and gave a nod, it was going to be a difficult task, but someone had to do it.

And so the search begins.

* * *

And I'm done, :D I seriously mean it, about the delay part.

:/ No Megatron doesn't have a love interest in Jupiter, so no love triangle for you! You'll see why he kidnapped her next chapter.

Anyway, review please, thank you.


	23. Revelation

Here's the next chapter, I got nothing else to say to you so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**XXIII **

Revelation.

* * *

I stirred as I came around. I groaned to myself as I onlined my optics. I shook my helm and looked around, it finally clicked into place and I held back the urge to groan, great, the brig again, I thought this place looked familiar. I frowned and then huffed as I looked around, I'm on my own so far so that's alright I guess. I grumbled to myself and shook my helm as I looked at the door in front of me, I hope Orion will be the one to find me instead of a con, if I slip up and call him Optimus. Megatron will probably kill me and Prime wouldn't remember anyway so I'll keep my mouth shut.

I dimmed my optics briefly until I heard footsteps and I onlined them immediately, dread hit me and I waited and waited until the door hissed open, to my disappointment it was Megatron followed by two Vehicons.

"Ah, you woke up little femme."

"What do you want!" I growled, the nickname 'Little femme' is kinda getting annoying.

He approached me and I said nothing as I didn't even say anything. I noticed he sent the two Vehicons away, the door closed and both of us were left alone but I said nothing at all, no words were exchanged between us, not like I wanted to talk to him at all, but why did he kidnap me for? I never did anything to him and I'm very uncomfortable, I should of just stayed at base.

"You certainly have a strong resemblance to her."

I got confused, who's 'her'? Who is Megatron on about? And who do I look like? Argh! So many questions swimming in my processor. I got a feeling Megatron will have answers to most of my questions.

I frowned. "What?"

"Nereid of course."

I got confused once more, Nereid, so that's her name, but what does this femme have anything to do with me? He must of noticed my confusion as he had a look of surprise, he knows something...His face says it all. Megatron soon chuckled.

"She was my sparkmate during Cybertron."

"Wait just a minute! You had a sparkmate!"

He ignored my shock look. "Then along came a sparkling."

Primus, I do feel for the sparkling. I said nothing as he paced in front of me and it was making me kinda dizzy but I said nothing and watched, but I can't do anything anyway, not that my pedes are on the ground anyway. He stopped pacing and stood in front of me as I said nothing. The pieces were slowly fitting and I hope the puzzle will be wrong. Dread was weighing on my spark, I did not like where this was going at all.

"And I would always call my sparkling 'little femme'."

The pieces came together, I didn't want to believe it.

"You're lying." I hissed.

"Am I?"

I said nothing, I wanted this to be a bad dream, a simple nightmare. I refuse to believe it, I refuse to believe this is the truth and that it's a whole stack of lies.

"You certainly have your mother's optics, even her green armour colour."

I'm glad I look a lot like my mother, I still think it's a dream, I refuse to believe it, I refuse to believe we're related, I hope I wake up soon from this nightmare and then get on with my life, sadly I think this is reality, you really hate me fate...Don't you, if you were a person I would of kicked your ass by now.

I felt the restraints on my wrists come lose and I land on my pedes, almost losing my balance from the unexpected release.

"Oh, now you release me!"

"Not to let you go." Megatron answered me.

Frag, so much for that idea. He poked my insignia and I scowled at that.

"Just to give you...A little makeover."

Hell no!

"I'm NOT going to become a con." I hissed.

He smirked at me and my doorwings got stiff but I said nothing, I can't do much at all, I'm completely outnumbered and the last time I went solo it was a complete fail for me.

"You do want to keep your precious leader alive...Do you?"

Fragger.

"Fine!" I spat. "I'm doing this for Optimus!"

"Thought so."

He turned around and left and I had no choice but to follow him, I'm glad I'm looking at his back and not his front, heh, good enough for me. We came to a stop and I frowned, I knew this was the con's medbay, I just do and I hope I'm wrong, I just realized Megatron blackmailed me.

"Doctor, you got yourself another patient."

I tensed.

* * *

I stood in front of a mirror as I glared at the insignia where my Autobot one would usually be, surprisingly enough, Knock Out didn't flirt with me and I also noticed Breakdown was slightly tense, I got confused at that.

Megatron probably threatened every con on base harm if I was to be either touched or harmed, guess all the cons know I'm Megatron's kid, as I hate that. But I have to wonder.

How will the other Autobots react when they learn I'm the Daughter of their worst enemy? That kinda has me scared, would they kick me out of base? No, probably not. I tapped my chin and left the room I was in and looked up and down the hall as I then walked down one direction, I don't wanna run into a con, I'm not in the mood for a chat nor a confront.

I frowned and crossed my arms as I continued my little stroll down the corridor without bothering to keep alert to my surroundings. I jumped when I bumped into someone but I didn't know who, I was tense but then relaxed as it was Orion, can't say Optimus otherwise Megatron would serve my helm on a silver platter if he ever found out I accidentally called him that, we both stared at each other.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled after a minute of silence.

"No I shouldn't of stood here." He assured me.

I said nothing and twitched my wings as we both stared at each other.

"You shouldn't be wondering alone." Orion told me.

"I guess."

He gestured me to follow him and I did, we walked a bit as I said nothing and looked to the floor as we came to a stop outside a door and he put some kind of code on the panel next to the door, the door hissed open and we both stepped inside as the door closed behind me, this must be his temporary quarters...I say temporary because I plan to escape with him once Megatron has either gone for a flight or gone to bark orders to stop the bots, I haven't figured a way to escape yet, still thinking of a way.

"Perhaps you should recharge." Orion suggested.

"I should say the same to you." I countered.

He said nothing and went to his terminal as I sat on the berth and looked at the wall in front of me. I sighed to myself and crossed my arms.

"You should really recharge, your optics are dim."

I never noticed. I sighed in defeat and went to lie on the berth as I turned to face the wall. I mumbled and gave in to sleep, damn you nature and damn you fate!

* * *

Orion turned to look at the recharging femme as she was laying on her side, he noticed she looked...Unhappy, mumbling to herself as she would walk down the dim lit halls.

The mech walked over and traced the faint dents in her doorwings, the response he had was her shifting and twitching her wing slightly, but not a lot.

He has a feeling this femme knows something he does not, and he would like to find out of what she was hiding.

* * *

_I looked around and then frowned, great, another dream...Was it? I sighed and rubbed my helm as I looked more. _

"_This is certainly a surprise."_

_I blinked and turned to face a femme who had a bit of green and blue. I simply stared at her in utter confusion as my wing twitched at least once._

"_Um...Who are you?" I asked._

"_Nereid."_

_I blinked. "So you're my mother then."_

"_That is correct."_

_I said nothing and simply frowned._

"_Why don't we go for a walk."_

_And that we did._

"_Is it false?" I asked._

"_Hmm?"_

"_About Megatron being my Dad."_

"_No sweetspark, it's true."_

_Fraggit! _

"_Oh, I hoped it would be a lie."_

"_I'm afraid not."_

_I frowned as we continued our walk down wherever we are._

"_He has changed." My mother sighed sadly._

"_Huh?" _

"_Your father."_

_I frowned and hugged myself as we continued our little walk._

"_So...How did you two become sparkmates?"_

_She giggled. "Why, your father was such a charmer."_

"_He was?"_

"_Yes, he wasn't always Megatron dear."_

"_Wait...What?"_

"_He was originally known as Megatronus." _

"_From what Optimus told me, he was also a former gladiator."_

_My mother looked at me and nodded. "Yes that was true, I was a medic during the days before the war."_

"_Soo, you were a medic in the gladiatorial rings." _

"_Yes, that's how we met, he would be a regular patient of mine during the games."_

_I simply frowned as we came to a stop._

"_We got to know each other first and that's when we 'hit it off' as the humans would say." _

"_You know about humans?" _

"_Yes, I visited Earth once."_

"_Really!?"_

"_Oh yes."_

_I said nothing as we both looked at each other._

"_You've become a beautiful femme, whoever is courting you is a very lucky mech."_

_My cooling fans went off as I felt myself waking up._

* * *

I jolted awake. "Ack!"

I mumbled and rubbed my helm as I looked around. Orion was nowhere to be seen and I simply frowned . I swung my legs until they were on the floor and I then stood up and rubbed my helm once more, Orion must of went somewhere, it made my spark ache he didn't recognise me. I sighed and exited the room as I rubbed my helm once more, there is no way in pit I'll tell Megatron I met my mother in my dream. I sighed and went to walk down the hall, some of the Vehicons jumped out of my way, am I that scary? I never realized.

I shrugged it off and continued my stroll. My optics widened as I felt something grab me and drag me into a room, luckily no one saw the little incident. I almost yelped loudly as a bot was in front of me.

"What is your problem!" I hissed.

"I apologize." The mysterious mech told me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My designation is Mirage."

"Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Autobot."

Thank the lord!

"What about you?" He soon asked me.

"I'm an Autobot, but Megatron blackmailed me into becoming a Decepticon." I explained.

"I recently saw Prime."

"Well...He reverted back to Orion Pax...Doesn't remember being a Prime."

"Ah...I see."

I frowned. "You better turn back invisible. Megatron will be fuming to see you aboard."

"Of course."

"Before you do, how did you get aboard?"

Mirage chuckled. "I went through one of the groundbridge the cons made."

"Ah, that explains it."

I heard footsteps and my optics widened. "Quick!" I hissed.

I looked to the door and then to Mirage, he was gone. I blinked and then smiled at that, wow he's good. I heard the door open and I spotted Breakdown looking confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"None of your business!" I snarled.

He shrunk slightly and I left the room. I shook my helm as I grumbled under my breath once more.

* * *

I don't know how many days it had been since I was captured. I frowned, were the others alright? I sighed and crossed my arms.

I narrowed my optics. I need a plan, and quickly in order to get out of here and take Mirage and Optimus with me.

Let the thinking begin.

* * *

Done!

:D how was that for a twist, shocking eh? (Actually some of my reviewers suggested the idea so I went with it, I was originally gonna do her as a former gladiator but I liked the idea of Jupiter being related to Megatron better.)

Sorry the bots didn't appear in this chapter at all, well, only Jupiter and Mirage but that was about it, and not forgetting Optimus.

Review please, thank you.


	24. To Escape and Reunite

Next chapter :3.

Enjoy I suppose.

* * *

**XXIV**

To Escape and Reunite.

* * *

I was in deep thought in a way to escape, and boy, was my hiding place good, nobody could find me, the only way I was found is if I found them instead which got a few of them annoyed, I even heard Breakdown ask Knock Out of how I managed to hide without being found. My father doesn't care as long as I don't escape, oops, did I say father? I meant to say Megatron, heh. I sighed and continued to ponder, I was still hiding and that was slowly getting everyone pissy that I can suddenly disappear without a trace and then reappear suddenly, I think I gave Breakdown a mini spark attack when I popped out of nowhere and asked what he was talking about, one Vehicon glitched from shock that I suddenly appeared.

I chuckled softly at that and went back to thinking as I tapped my chin. I hummed softly and then frowned, plan, I need a plan. I gasped softly as I finally realized a plan, I just hopes this will work. I'm sure Mirage will be more than happy to help me with my plan.

It's simple; wait until Megatron leaves base, find Optimus and then find the control room, we'll then be able to bridge us out of our situation, who knows, one of the cons may leave the coordinates in by accident. I smiled and nodded, the plan is perfect, but I need to wait until Megatron is off base. I looked around and exited my hiding place and looked around more as I soon then ran off before anyone discovered my hiding place. I sighed in relief as there was no con in sight.

Although I did come across Airachnid once, I still haven't forgiven her for what she put Jack and June through, even though I wasn't there. Arcee and Jack told me of their two encounters with the spider con. She did threatened me verbally and I coldly replied I would be more than happy to shoot her helm off.

I looked around and grumbled under my breath. Megatron had noticed some energon would go missing and we had a 'meeting' in the control room. Luckily I got away from his line of firing range, the 'meeting' was Megatron yelling at his troops of why the energon went missing, one con suggested it was me and he got shot on the spot. I had a feeling it was Mirage who was stealing the energon, but I was not gonna give away his location, not that stupid.

I pinched the ridge of my nose and muttered something under my breath as I continued my little walk. I just need to time my plan perfectly. I blinked as I was dragged into a room. I turned around to face Mirage.

"Thought of a plan?" He asked me.

I nodded. "That I have."

I whispered my plan to him, he would nod once in a while but then smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He told me.

I smiled myself and gave a small nod. "Let me know when Megatron will leave."

"Sure thing."

Mirage went back invisible and I walked out the room, security was tightened more ever since Starscream popped over. I heard the seeker came to find energon and I overheard a conversation that Starscream blurt out Optimus Prime and aimed his weapon at the red and blue mech, well, that does explain why Megatron was furious and was downright pissed when I confronted him, luckily for me he took his anger out on one of his own troops, unlucky for the poor unfortunate Vehicon, oh well, not my problem.

I came to a stop outside Orion's quarters and entered as he was working on the terminal as usual.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "I heard you confronted Starscream."

He gave me a quick glance and went back to typing. "That I did."

I said nothing and merely frowned as I sat on the berth nearby and crossed my arms. I noticed he paused in his work but then resumed. I shrugged it off and then stood up as I then walked out the room. I tapped my chin as I need to time it perfectly, luckily Mirage is my timer so he can come and tell me when it is time to leave.

I sighed and shook my helm.

* * *

A commotion caught my attention as I perked up. I ran down the hall and to my shock two Vehicons were down as there was two more at the doorway. I took my swords out and gripped the handles.

"I have weapons?" Orion asked himself.

I stabbed the two cons as they fell to the ground. "But of course, did you really think Primus would let you survive on a ship full of cons without one?" I asked amused.

I wiped the energon off my swords and put them away. I walked over and helped Orion to his pedes as I dusted my servos. I turned around and was about to walk out of the room.

"Wait!"

I paused.

"Am I really Optimus Prime?" He asked me.

"Yes, yes you are sir." I answered.

"You...Knew?"

I sighed. "Yes I did." I admitted.

"But...Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had reasons, I didn't want you to end up offline and I'm far too young to die myself."

"Are you a Decepticon?"

I shook my helm. "Nope, Autobot, Megatron blackmailed me into becoming a Decepticon."

"I...See."

Mirage switched off his cloaking device and approached us. "Megatron recently left."

I nodded. "Good, good."

We both turned to face Orion who looked confused as pit, don't blame him though. I crossed my arms as Mirage looked down the halls.

"Well...What's your orders?"

"O-orders?"

"Well yes, you're our leader after all."

"Right...We should go after Megatron."

I gave a nod. "Let's roll."

* * *

Mirage and I made quick work of our foes as they laid everywhere. Orion was behind us following as Mirage and I decided to take lead and shoot down any con who dared cross our path, they stood no chance and we entered the control room. Luckily Soundwave was nowhere to be seen nor Airachnid. Orion activated the groundbridge and turned to look at us.

"Wait here." He told us and we went through.

Mirage and I exchanged glances and took down more cons as they tried to confront us, we took quick work of them and I turned to face the groundbridge. I frowned and stared at it.

"We're going." I told Mirage sternly.

"Sure thing. I ain't staying around"

We both leapt through the groundbridge and onto the other side, we were shocked at the scene as Arcee was pinned to the wall. I growled and shot at Megatron as I tried to get him to release Arcee. Mirage went over to defend Jack and Orion just in case something goes wrong. I continued to fire but was failing. I cursed under my breath.

"No!"

I yelped as Megatron tossed Arcee into me and we both went falling to the ground. I groaned as the azure femme was sprawled over my stomach.

"Nice catch." Arcee told me as she got off me.

"Thanks." I groaned.

I sat up and watched Optimus beat the crap out of Megatron. I ran over to where the others were as Mirage had Jack in his grip.

"Ratchet how did we end up here?" Optimus asked the medic.

"That is a long story old friend." Ratchet answered.

He soon looked at me. "Jupiter, how did you get the Decepticon insignia?"

I chuckled. "That is a long story too." Even though I explained it, he probably wouldn't remember.

The groundbridge opened behind us and I grinned, about time. Bulkhead said something but I didn't listen at all. I was too busy reflecting my time on the Nemesis.

"Autobots, roll out!" Ahh! I love that line from Optimus.

We went through the groundbridge and back to the safety of base. I sighed in relief.

"Optimus?" I heard Raf ask.

"Hello Rafael."

"The big guy remembers!" Miko cheered.

I turned to face Ratchet as he looked at me, we both stared at each other until I walked over and he embraced me in a hug.

"Whoa." I heard Sideswipe mutter.

"Knew it!" Miko cried.

"Take your phone out and I'll crush it." I threatened.

"You're no fun."

"Thanks."

* * *

I smiled as my Decepticon insignia was finally gone and I had my Autobot one back. I walked into the main room as everyone was talking to themselves. Ratchet had shooed Optimus to go and get some recharge, he threatened to set me on him if he didn't obey, which I found amusing along with the others.

"Is it false?"

I blinked and looked at Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"What is?" I asked.

"Please tell me you and Megatron being related is false."

I frowned. "I wish it was." I sighed.

"Wait!" Miko blurted out as she and the other humans looked at me in disbelief. "You're related to Megatron?!" She asked me in shock.

"That he is." I answered bitterly.

"How are you related?" Raf asked.

"Well...He..." I sighed in defeat. "He's my sire."

Every bot looked on in shock as I frowned, the humans looked confused.

"He's my father." I answered bitterly.

"Whoa!" Raf breathed.

"Dude, it's a bit like Star Wars." Miko pointed out.

"I suppose."

I felt an hand on my shoulder as I looked to see it was Sideswipe who was grinning.

"How bout a drive." He suggested.

"Like a date?"

"In a way."

"Hands off my femme." Ratchet growled.

I smirked. "Sorry Sides, Ratchet beat you to it."

"Wait!" Sideswipe cried as he looked at Ratchet. "You're courting her!?"

"What does that mean?" Fowler asked.

"Courting means Dating...I think."

"Oooh, how long?" June asked.

My cooling fans kicked off as Ironhide let out a bark of laughter.

"Not long." Jazz answered and then grinned. "Although the kiss they shared was looking awesome."

I looked at Jazz as Ratchet stared at him in disbelief.

"You spied on us!?" I asked angrily.

He soon let out a nervous chuckle. "Not long though."

"Jazz!" I barked.

I watched him transform and drive out of base as I did the exact same thing and followed suit. I heard the others laugh just as I left.

"Let me talk to you!" I hollered as we exited base and into the Nevada desert.

"I'm good thanks." He replied and sped up more.

"Jazz! I won't hurt you~!"

"I beg to differ!"

I continued to chase him as he was ahead of me, not far ahead though.

"Don't kill me Jup! I'm too pretty to die!"

I let out a bark of laughter.

* * *

I entered base and transformed, I lost sight of Jazz and I gave up so I decided to come back to base. I twitched my doorwings and then sighed. I rubbed my helm and looked around, the humans had gone and I smiled slightly. I walked from the main room and down the corridor. I squeaked as I felt a servo grab my wrist and I was dragged into someone's quarters.

I let out a small grunt as I was pinned down to a berth. I looked up and my optics widened to realized it was Ratchet.

"You scared me." I grumbled as I shifted.

"You should be been more alert." He teased.

I smirked and shook my helm. "So, what's with the grabbing and pinning?"

he released me and I sat up as he sat next to me. I smiled and looked to the ceiling.

"Just testing to see how sharp your alertness was." Ratchet answered me.

"Guess I need to work on that." I murmured.

He placed his servos on my cheeks and made me turn to face him.

"Did any of the Decepticons hurt you?"

I shook my helm. "No, I believe Megatron threatened them harm if I was to be touched."

Ratchet scoffed. "Sounds like he cares, which I find hard to believe."

"I second that."

We both looked at each other, things are getting back to normal, I mean, I'm free, we got Optimus back and added another member to the team, but I got a feeling Primus is not done with us yet.

"Are you alright?"

I blinked and looked at Ratchet who was giving me a concerned look. I gave him an assured smile.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

I sighed. "That life is not done with us yet."

"Indeed."

I lied on the berth as I looked to the ceiling. Ratchet traced my faint dents on my doorwings but I didn't protest to that.

"Who's quarters are we in anyway?" I asked.

"Yours."

I said nothing and gave a simple nod. Ratchet stood up and gave a kiss to my forehead.

"I would love to stay but I got things to do."

I gave a simple nod as Ratchet exited my quarters. I sighed and fell into a much needed recharge.

* * *

And we're done.

Yes Megatron told the bots the relation between him and Jupiter but I got lazy and didn't add it in.

Thanks for reading and please Review.


	25. Little Miracle

And the next and final chapter, yes, this is the end of this fic, but don't worry, I'm far from done, look for the sequel, I'll name you the sequel at the end of this fic.

WARNING: I'm no way responsible if you die from cuteness overdose or melt into a puddle of goop from the cuteness and fluffiness, you'll see what I mean.

I've been wanting to do this chapter ever since I began this story

* * *

**XXV **

Little Miracle.

* * *

I onlined my optics as I stared at the ceiling. I mumbled, I was never a morning person, I mean bot. I slowly sat up and clutched my helm as I looked around and then mumbled under my breath as I finally got off the berth and stood up as I stretched. I rubbed my helm and walked out my quarters as I walked down the hall. I entered the main room to see it was quiet, of course the kids are in school at this moment, most of them are on patrol while others were sent on a mission. I looked around, the only bot in the room was Ratchet and the twins. Prowl and Optimus are probably discussing important things.

Well...That's what I believe but I can't be too certain. I could be wrong for all I know. I sighed to myself.

"Morning." Sideswipe's cheerful voice reached my audios.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"You ok?"

"Not a morning bot." I answered then let out a grunt.

"Much like Sunny then." Sideswipe said amused.

"Don't call me Sunny!" The yellow mech hissed.

Sideswipe snickered while I shook my helm and crossed my arms and looked at the twins as they began to bicker and argue. I sighed and walked over as I grabbed their helms.

"Jup?" Sideswipe questioned.

I slammed their helms together and caused them to fall to the floor. I dusted my servos and walked away from them. I could see Ratchet was smirking but he hid it well.

"Don't fight, it's far too early!" I hissed.

Sideswipe rubbed his helm as I crossed my arms and looked another way.

"Well that did explain why Megatron captured you." Sideswipe pointed out.

I gave a nod. "Yeah, even though I refused to go."

"Yeah well...Megatron will get his way somehow."

Sideswipe had made a point. Megatron will get his way no matter how insane it sounds, he'll resort to violence if he had to, how my mother ended up bonding to him is beyond me, but I had to remember, he wasn't always Megatron, nor a Decepticon. I tapped my chin but said nothing else, I don't have anything to say anyway.

"Where are they!" Ironhide's angry voice reached my audios as the twins snickered.

"What did you two do now?" I asked.

They said nothing and transformed as they drove out of base. I sighed and shook my helm, I'm having a case of deja vu all over again. Ironhide stormed into the main room...Covered in feathers. I sighed as Ratchet growled.

"You missed them." I said before the black mech could even ask.

Ironhide spun around again and then grumbled as he stormed off. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"What are we gonna do with those twins?" Hound asked us.

"Turn them into toasters?" I suggested.

I heard a small snort of amusement from Ratchet. "That's not a bad idea." He told me.

I looked at the medic and then smirked as I looked away with my arms crossed. Jazz entered the room looking confused followed by Mirage who showed no expression on his face at all.

"Why was Ironhide covered in feathers?" The silver mech asked.

"Twins." I simply answered with.

"Ah."

I sighed and then looked to the entrance of where the twins had went, they'll be back and will certainly have an aft kicking off Ironhide. I noticed the Decepticons were awfully quiet lately, probably Megatron was probably still pissy he lost the other day, which I find highly amusing.

But I got a feeling this day won't be so normal at all, I have a feeling something is gonna happen today but I have no clue of what. I hummed softly.

* * *

I exited on the other side of the groundbridge. I looked around. I just asked Ratchet to send me to a location after giving him coordinates, he was utterly confused by that but I didn't bother explaining, luckily after sweet talking the medic he gave in and activated the groundbridge for me.

Jazz had decided to follow me for some reason, the mech simply told me he was having a look around at a new location, but I said nothing nor protested to that, if he wants to explore then so be it. I walked along the forest with my guns out as I looked around in full alert, ever since that scene with Megatron and I before I was taken to Nemesis, I was taking no chances.

I trained a bit yesterday which I was glad I did, did a bit of sparring with Arcee and then went on patrol. I looked around and then frowned, I call it a female instinct but others think I would of gone insane. I frowned as I looked around, am I really going insane, then again...Being stuck on a base full of Decepticons didn't help in the slightest, nor discovering my father is really Megatron. I sighed and then frowned.

I perked up as I heard something. I looked up to see some kind of pod to zooming by. I watched and then listened to hear it crash nearby. I ran as I followed of where it went. I squeezed through two trees without knocking them down and that is where I spotted it. A pod, what was in it? I approached warily and swallowed, who knows what would be inside it.

I came to a stop as my audio picked up the sounds of jets. I turned around quickly as I was surrounded by five Vehicons. I growled and fired while keeping this pod safe. I heard another gunfire to see it was Jazz, we made quick work of them as I turned to face the pod.

"Whoa! A pod!" Jazz said in disbelief.

I walked over to it and then touched it as I tried to find a way to open it. I pressed something and moved away as it hissed and steam came off it, erm...Oops?

The steam cleared and the pod was open. I got closer and peered in, to my surprise, a pair of tiny optics were looking at me.

"Uh Jazz...You wanna check this out." I said.

The mech approached and he looked on in disbelief.

"No way!" He cried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A sparkling!"

My optics widened. "You mean the human equivalent of a baby!?"

Jazz looked at me, still surprised and nodded. I looked to the sparkling as it extended it's arms. I blinked but then smiled warmly, a warm and fuzzy feeling flowed over my body.

"It wants to be picked up." Jazz told me.

I looked at him as he gestured to the sparkling with his helm. I got closer and hesitated, but I eventually picked it up as I lifted it from the pod, the sparkling let out a small chirp and my spark fluttered.

"Dear Primus, a sparkling, it's a miracle." Jazz said as he patted the sparkling's helm as I pressed it against my chest.

The sparkling purred as it had direct access to my spark, well, without my spark being exposed.

"Where are it's creators?" I asked.

"They probably offlined." Jazz said grimly. "I bet the Decepticons got to their ship and attacked it, the sparkling's carrier probably placed it into the pod and ejected it into space."

"Until it crashed here on Earth." I finished as I looked to the sparkling. A pair of optics locked onto mine and I smiled.

"Yer definitely being...Erm..."

"Being what?" I asked as I held the sparkling to my chest in a protective manner.

"What's the word, where a creator is protective of their sparkling."

My optics widened. "Maternal?!"

"That's the word!"

I looked back to the sparkling. I soon looked at Jazz. "Call a groundbridge."

He gave a nod and pressed his digit against his helm as I shifted the sparkling into a comfortable position. I vented a sigh as nerves became overwhelming, how will the others react?

The groundbridge opened. Jazz and I exchanged glances as we both gave a nod and then headed towards the groundbridge and through it.

We both ended on the others side as I shifted the sparkling in my arms. Ratchet switched the groundbridge off.

"Yo Ratchet, get the med bay ready." Jazz told him.

The medic turned around in confusion until his gaze went to the sparkling in my arms. I watched his optics widened.

"By the allspark." He breathed. "Is that a...Sparkling?"

Jazz grinned. "Yup, Jupiter found it."

I looked at Jazz and then to the sparkling in my arms.

"Go and get Optimus and Prowl, now!" Ratchet ordered.

Jazz gave a salute. "You got it."

I watched as Jazz walked off and Ratchet took me and the sparkling to the med bay.

"I-I still can't believe it's a sparkling." Ratchet told me.

"It's tiny." I murmured as the sparkling and I was scanned.

"Well you can stop calling the sparkling an it, it's a femme." Ratchet told me.

I smiled. "I always said I wanted a baby girl, but I didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Well I'm not surprised with the results." Ratchet said.

I looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You've bonded with her."

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means you've become a mother." He answered me.

"A-a m-mother." I spluttered.

"That is correct, she probably never had the chance to bond with her creators."

I frowned and looked at the sparkling as she chirped and snuggled into my chest. I gave a warm smile.

"They're in here." I heard Jazz.

Ratchet and I turned to face both leader and second in command. Their gaze went to the little sparkling in my arms.

"Is that a..." Prowl began but trailed off.

Jazz grinned. "Ain't it cute."

"Don't you mean she." I corrected Jazz.

"Ah, so it's a little femme."

I looked at Jazz and gave a nod.

"A sparkling, it's been so long since one was seen." Optimus said to us.

"I haven't seen a sparkling since Cybertron." Ratchet joined in.

"A little miracle, that's what she is." Optimus said and looked at me.

"Where did you find her?" He asked me.

I looked to the sparkling. "I spotted a pod fly by and then crashed so I went to investigate, Jazz and I made quick work of the cons and I then opened the pod, and there she was." I explained.

"Well you certainly must have a gift to sense something like this." Prowl commented.

"As if, I found her by sheer luck."

"Soo, does she have a name?" Jazz asked me.

I frowned. "I haven't thought of one yet."

"Why is everyone...Jupiter...Is that a sparkling I see."

We all turned to face Ironhide and Chromia, the femme was squealing in delight to the little sparkling in my arms. The sparkling chirped and looked around in utter curiosity.

"Yes it is Ironhide." I said and then smiled.

"She's so adorable." Chromia cooed.

"Well we certainly have a miracle on our servos." Hound said as the twins stared at the sparkling.

"No funny ideas you two!" I warned the twins.

They gave me an innocent look and I glared at them.

* * *

I sat on a crate with the sparkling in my arms. I heard engines and knew it was the others. I smirked and pressed the sparkling against my chest.

"What's that in your arms?" Raf asked.

I stood up and turned to face them.

"...No way!" Bulkhead cried.

"**It's so small." **Bumblebee commented.

"You mean she."

"When did the cute one arrive?" Arcee asked me.

"Not long ago."

"Aren't we cute?" Sideswipe asked the femme.

"Not as cute as the sparkling in Jupiter's arms." Arcee answered them.

"You hurt me." Sideswipe said in mock hurt.

"What's a sparkling?" Raf asked.

I smiled. "The human equivalent of a baby." I answered.

"Wow, so it's a baby?"

I simply nodded.

"Yes and Jup is playing mama." Jazz told the three and then grinned.

"You're it's mom!?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Well yes, her creators must be offline." I said grimly.

The sparkling chirped and looked around more.

"For a robot baby, it looks small." June commented.

"That's because she is." I answered.

"She was far too young to be away from her creators." Ratchet joined in.

"Life can be so cruel." I sighed.

"So can the Decepticons." Ironhide added.

He had a point, a really good point.

* * *

I stood outside with the recharging sparkling. I looked to the night sky and then to the moon. I gasped, well that must of woken the sparkling in my arms as her blue optics stared at my own.

"I got the perfect name for you." I said happily.

She tilted her helm as I looked to the moon, it was the crescent shape.

"Crescent." I murmured as I looked at her. "That's your name."

She chirped happily, guess she likes the name I gave her. I smiled and turned to go inside.

* * *

I walked down the hall humming as the sparkling chirped in tune with me. I smiled and shifted her into a more comfortable position.

"You're taking the role of carrier quite well."

I paused and looked at Ratchet as I grinned. Crescent chirped and squirmed to get comfortable in my arms.

"Have a designation for her?" He asked me.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yes, Crescent."

Ratchet looked to the sparkling and gave a small smile. "It suits her."

I giggled. "Especially since she's all white, seriously, she looks more like you minus the red."

"Things are certainly going to be different." Ratchet commented and looked to her.

I gave nod. "I know." I murmured.

I don't regret creating a bond with Crescent, I'm personally glad I did.

Now the hard part is trying to keep Crescent a secret from Megatron, which won't be easy.

* * *

And I'm done! With this chapter and story, told you about the fluffiness :D.

No Crescent doesn't have a sire...yet ;).

Anyway, give this chapter reviews and love.

Look out for the sequel which will be called 'Starting Over.'

See you.


End file.
